Pourquoi j'ai fais des gosses déjà ?
by lutine12
Summary: En faisant des enfants Drago et Hermione ne s'attendaient pas à être victime de leur vie amoureuse. Entre Clarissa la maman prématurée, Charlie qui ne voit pas plus loin que ses pieds, Jack et Henry les jumeaux diabolique, et la belle Dianna qui attire trop les regards. Hermione et Drago auront du fil a retordre.
1. Chapter 1: Clarissa Malefoy

**Hey la compagnie comment sa va ? Moi je vous avoue que je suis stressé car c'est le premier chapitre de ma première histoire, donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent, et puis en plus je n'ai pas trouvé de correcteur donc ne soyez pas sévère avec les fautes d'orthographes merci ...**

 **Donc cette histoire porte sur la vie amoureuse des enfants Malefoy et de comment les parents de ces derniers réagissent face à ça !**

 **j'espère que cela va vous plaire et se ne sera pas OS puisque que chaque chapitre sera pour un enfants.**

 **Voila à non j'oubliais que j'accepte les critiques tant qu'elles sont constructive voila, ont se retrouve en bas ...**

 **...°°°°°°...**

CHAPITRE 1 : Clarissa Malefoy

\- Maman !

Des cris, toujours des cris, voila à quoi se résumait la vie de la famille Malefoy, seulement se n'était que des cris des joies.

Bon d'accord il faut avouer que quelques fois, c'était peut être des grognements de la part de Drago Malefoy, le père, de cette grande famille un peu particulière.

Cette fois ci c'était Clarissa qui venait de crier.

Sa mère Hermione, sourit, de qui tenait-elle cette petite ? De son père ou d'elle ?

Dans son bureau Hermione attendit quelques minutes seulement, avant que la porte s'écrase contre le mur dans un BONG sonore.

Clarissa, dix-neuve ans de son état, faisait les cents pas devants sa mère, sa tête n'exprimait qu'angoisse, ont pouvait lire dans Clarissa comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle ne tenait pas ce trait de caractère de son père par contre.

Puis tout à coup Clarissa s'arrêta, regarda sa mère dans les yeux, puis s'affala dans le canapé, avec l'élégance d'une baleine.

\- Maman, gémit-elle, j'ai besoin de tes conseils.

\- Qui-a-t-il ma chérie ? Répondit Hermione avec calme.

\- Tu sais j'ai pas fais exprès, papa il va pas être d'accord…

* * *

 _Clarissa se rend sur son lieu de travail, la grande réserve national d'Angleterre._

 _En prenant ce travail, elle avait non seulement prit son indépendance mais en plus elle avait fait la fierté de sa mère et puis il fallait dire que c'était le job révé, elle gagnait bien sa vie, elle adorait lire donc être en présence de livre historique vieux de plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années, c'était un honneur et toujours une chance._

 _Elle entra dans l'immense pièce, dit bonjours en souriant à tous ses collègues, puis se mit au travail._

 _Rangement des livres, faire le tri, demander aux clients si ils avaient besoin de renseignements, faire des recherches pour eux, et tout pleins d'autres choses comme ça._

 _Lorsqu'elle rangea des livres dans la bibliothèque G, un homme se racla la gorge._

 _Clarissa se retourna aussitôt soucieuse de faire son travail le mieux possible, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme brun d'age mùr._

 _\- Miss, je cherche un livre sur la famille Goldstein, pourriez vous m'aider ? Lui dit-il de sa voix suave._

 _\- Bien sur monsieur, vous êtes un Goldstein ?_

 _\- Oui pourquoi ?_

 _\- Simple curiosité, ma mère connaissais un certain Anthony Goldstein._

 _Sous l'intensité de ce regard vert, Clarissa baissa les yeux._

 _\- Et qui est cette femme qui me connais, répondit-il avec douceur, et qui par la même occasion a donner naissance a une magnifique jeune femme telle que vous ?_

 _Clarissa se mordit sa lèvre inférieur, était-ce un homme de l'age de ses parents qui la draguais ?_

 _Avait-elle le droit de trouver cet homme sensuelle, magnifique, magnétique ?_

 _Que dirait sa mère ? Et son père alors ? Elle avait une réputation de sainte ni touche, alors pourquoi succombait-elle au charme d'un homme qui était de vingt ans son ainé ?_

 _Ce qui était sur, c'est que Clarissa n'était pas insensible à Anthony Goldstein et ce n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas bien du tout même, mais sa conscience était en grève depuis qu'elle avait posé ses yeux bleu sur cet homme._

 _\- Hé bien jeune fille ?_

 _Clarissa sortit de ses pensées._

 _\- Hermione Malefoy, ma mère s'appelle Hermione Malefoy._

 _\- Malefoy ? lui dit-il étonné, je ne savais pas, donc Hermione est aujourd'hui marié avec l'héritier de la famille Malefoy._

 _Reprenant contenance Clarissa répondit avec désinvolte :_

 _\- Où étiez-vous ces dernières années ?_

 _\- En voyage miss, sourit Anthony de son ton condescendant, c'est la première fois que je rentre en Angleterre depuis vingt-trois ans, assez parler, pourriez vous me donner les livres que je souhaite ?_

 _Clarissa ne dit rien, elle était gênée par cet homme._

 _Elle lui donna les livres qu'il voulait._

 _Puis il s'en alla, n'oubliant pas de lui dire au revoir._

* * *

Hermione n'en revenait pas Anthony Goldstein était revenu sur le sol Anglais.

Elle était euphorique, elle s'en pressa de demander des nouvelles de lui à sa fille, laquelle apprécia moyennement.

\- Maman, je te dit que j'ai ressentit du désir pour un homme de trente neuve ans, maman ! Il a ton age !

\- Ho, mon dieu ! S'exclama Hermione, mais comment sa se fait ?

\- J'en sais rien, maman, j'ai peur qu'il joue avec moi, que ce n'était que pour voir si il pouvait être encore charmeur ou si il …

Clarissa se mit a sangloter doucement, et Hermione se leva et viens serrer sa fille dans ses bras, sachant qu'il s'était passer quelque chose et que Anthony Goldstein y était pour beaucoup. Alors tendrement comme seul une mère peut le faire, elle lui demanda de continuer son histoire.

* * *

 _Anthony Goldstein était revenu tous les jours pendants deux semaines, demandant a ce que se soit Clarissa Malefoy qui l'aide._

 _Il voulais n'importe quel livres, l'histoire prolongé de Poudlard, la captivité des animaux préhistorique, les moldus, les familles les plus influente et plein d'autres …_

 _\- Miss Malefoy ?!_

 _\- Monsieur Goldstein, répondit Clarissa en se retournant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

 _\- Je voudrais aujourd'hui emprunter le livre sur la famille Malefoy._

 _Clarissa le regarda étrangement et elle se mit a marcher a travers les étagères remplit de livre en M, puis elle lui donna et lui demanda pourquoi, il voulait ce livre en particulier._

 _Il se rapprocha d'elle, la plaquant contre l'étagère et lui susurra à l'oreille :_

 _\- Pour connaitre un peu plus votre histoire miss, car j'aimerais que vous veniez boire un café avec moi demain._

 _\- Je je …_

 _\- Pourquoi hésitez vous, je ne vous ferez pas de mal, n'ayez crainte je suis une personne de confiance, après tout je me suis battu aux cotés de votre mère pendant la guerre._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça Anthony …_

 _Il souriait comme jamais, mais pourquoi souriait t-il comme ça ?_

 _\- Vous m'avez appelé Anthony, je peut donc vous appelé Clarissa._

 _Ce n'était pas une question, il se donnait le droit de l'appelé par son prénom, mais elle s'en fichait, tous se qui comptait, là, maintenant, c'était elle plaqué contre une étagère, lui collé a elle, si près qu'ils pouvaient sentirent leurs souffles se mélanger._

 _\- Alors vous d'accord pour demain ?_

 _\- Oui, répondit avec vitesse Clarissa qui la surpris elle-même._

 _\- Très bien, sourit Anthony, alors demain je vous prends après votre travail._

 _Puis il se retourna et partit avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire la moindre chose._

* * *

Sa fille pleurait toujours dans ses bras elle ne savait pas quoi dire, Anthony avait charmer sa fille, et elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé ensuite, alors avec crainte de ce qu'allait être dit, elle demanda à Clarissa la suite.

* * *

 _Lorsque que Clarissa sortit de son travail il était dix-huit heure trente, Anthony était déjà là._

 _Il l'attendais déjà, quand il l'a vit, il s'approcha lui fit la bise et ensuite ils marchèrent pendant de longues minutes, traversant le mur permettant de passer du monde sorcier à celui des moldus._

 _Brisant le silence Clarissa parla de sa voie douce._

 _\- Coté Moldu ?_

 _\- Le coté moldu est fantastique, dans beaucoup de domaines, la mode, la musique, la gastronomie et puis il faut dire ce qui est, ils sont plus sympa que les sorciers._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dit ça ?_

 _Il se tendit, mais très vite il repris contenance et dit la voix haché par la colère ou alors l'émotion, Clarissa Malefoy ne serais dire._

 _\- On ne sais pas sur qui on peut tomber, sa pourrait être des mangemort, et je n'est pas envie de payer pour mangé ou acheter quelque chose à quelqu'un qui à tué des gens de ma famille, des amis a moi, des simple connaissances ou encore des inconnu parce qu'il on eu le malheur de naitre différent ou car leurs âmes n'était pas emplit de noirceurs._

 _Clarissa ne dit plus un mot, puis elle s'aretta et dit la voix emplit de tristesse._

 _\- Les mangemorts comme tu les décrits on tous étaient emprisonné a Askaban ou on dut subir le baiser des détracteurs, ceux encore en liberté sont innocent car ils n'adoptaient pas les valeurs que défendait Voldemort mais il on était forcé sous menace ou alors sous l'emprise de l'imperium._

 _\- Tu les défends en plus !_

 _\- Je défends mon père ! cria Clarissa, ne crois pas que la guerre a était facile pour le camp adverse au tiens !_

 _\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je pense et tu ne sais rien de la guerre, a part peut être de misérable écrit racontant combien c'était compliquer, tu es née hier !_

 _Ils criaient maintenant en pleine rue, les moldus se retournaient, mais Clarissa et Anthony s'en fichaient éperdument._

 _\- Je ne sais rien, dis-tu ? Répondit Clarissa avec tristesse, c'est toi qui ne sais rien, je n'ai peut être pas connu la guerre mais je sais que c'était tellement horrible que mon père prend des potions de sommeil pour dormir encore aujourd'hui, je sais que des gens on enduré les pires tortures quand je vois ma mère avec l'inscription « Sang de Bourbe » gravé dans sa chair, et que je vois le regard coupable de mon père tous les jours que Merlin fait, car il a était forcé sous peine de mort pour lui et sa famille, de tué Dumbledore, et tu sais quoi il en a était incapable lorsqu'il c'est retrouvé devant lui, il a baissé sa baguette ! Où alors le jour ou j'ai plongé dans la pensine de ma mère et que j'ai vu Luna Lovegood se faire violé, et tu sais le pire c'est que Luna n'en parle jamais, elle ne va pas bien, elle est toujours célibataire, elle s'ait déjà mutilé à cause des souvenirs horrible de cette période, tous le monde veut l'aider, mais personne ne sais comme s'y prendre par peur de la détruire encore plus. Ou de voir Molly Weasley émut aux larmes quand elle voit George parce qu'elle croit voir son fils, Fred, mort au combat, et George toujours gêné que sa mère n'arrive plus a tenir le coup et qu'elle s'effondre a chaque fois qu'elle le voit. Alors oui je c'est ce qu'est la guerre, mais comparer à toi, je la vois a cause des effets néfaste qu'elle a eu sur mon entourage._

 _Puis elle tourna les talons et partit, Anthony la rattrapa en lui prenant le bras, il la retourna et sans attendre l'embrassa passionnément._

 _Clarissa garda les yeux ouvert ne bougeant pas ses lèvres, Anthony Goldstein, un homme mûr, du même age que ses parents, l'embrassait._

 _Elle se disputait avec lui et la seconde suivante elle l'embrassait, alors elle ferma les yeux et renforçant le baisé, elle entoura sa nuque de ses bras, tandis que lui passa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins._

 _Le baisé pris de l'ampleur Anthony avait les mains baladeuse et Clarissa gémit._

 _N'ayant plus d'air ils se séparèrent a contre cœur, Clarissa plongea ses yeux dans ceux vert d'Anthony, puis de la même vois dirent :_

 _\- Désolé…_

 _Un ange passa, puis ils se mirent à rirent, quelque seconde après Anthony redeviens sérieux._

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas dut te prendre pour une gamine qui ne comprenais rien …_

 _\- Mais je suis une gamine pour toi, lui dit Clarissa avec tristesse._

 _\- Non, Clarissa, tu n'es pas une gamine, tu es une magnifique femme de dix-neuf ans, et tu es beaucoup plus mur que ton age. J'aurais du te prendre au sérieux._

 _\- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit elle en baissant les yeux, j'ai dix neuve ans, on a tendance a ne pas me prendre au sérieux quand je parle de la guerre._

 _Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le remonta doucement, la fixant dans les yeux il lui dit avec tendresse :_

 _\- Clarissa quand je t'ai vu, toi et tes cheveux fous, ta belle chevelure blonde, et tes petits yeux bleus, j'ai eu peur pour la première fois de ma vie. Je ne savais pas comment une personne pouvait être aussi belle, puis je t'ai parler et j'ai compris que malgré ton jeune tu étais une personne très intelligente. Ton nom famille m'a un peu rebuté au début je l'avoue, mais tu m'avais ensorcelé de la plus douce des manière, et je t'assure que aucune femmes de mon age, plus vielle, plus jeune ne m'avait fait cet effet, se n'est pas pour ton age que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. C'est pour toi, pour ton intelligence, pour ta beauté, pour tous ce qui fait toi, se que tu es. Tu m'a jeté un sort ou alors tu as m'a donné un philtre d'amour parce que je t'assure, je ne vois que toi, je ne vois plus que toi, Clarissa. Et j'ai peur de se que je ressent parce que sa ne m'aie jamais arrivé._

 _Il avait dit cette tirade tellement belle, que Clarissa ne put que lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi, avec les larmes aux yeux, pitoyable, il lui avait fait un discourt et elle, elle lui disait un simple._

 _\- Moi aussi je t'aime._

 _Heureuse a l'extrême Clarissa lui avait pris la main l'avait emmené dans une petite ruelle reculé, l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit dans l'oreille qu'il serait mieux chez lui._

 _Alors s'en attendre il la prit dans ses bras et ils transplanèrent, dans le salon d'un appartement dans Londres Moldu._

 _Sans attendre ils embrasèrent, beaucoup. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, Anthony la fit tomber doucement sur le lit avant de se mettre sur elle, et de l'embrassé toujours plus._

 _Il commença à l'a déshabiller, mais avant qu'il n'est pus ouvrir le deuxième boutons de sa chemise en soie, elle lui dit tendu par l'angoisse :_

 _\- Anthony, je n'ai jamais …_

 _Il sourit, l'embrassa, puis lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille et lui répondit qu'il serait tendre et qu'ils irons à son rythme, que si elle voulait arrêter à n'importe quel moment, elle n'aurait qu'a le lui dire, et il s'arrenterait._

 _Pourtant elle ne lui dit pas, en ayant envie._

 _Ce jour là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois._

* * *

Clarissa s'était arrêter de parler attendant la réaction de sa mère, seulement Hermione était bien trop sous le choque de cette nouvelle qu'elle ne dit rien, sa petite fille et Anthony Goldstein avaient couchés ensemble, il avait vingt ans de plus qu'elle.

Sa mère ne disant rien Clarissa pleura a chaudes larmes, serrant le corps d'Hermione comme si elle avait besoin d'une bouée de sauvetage.

Hermione se ressaisit et caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille, aussi blond que ceux de son père, mais la texture, et les boucles étaient pareil au siens.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago plutôt de bonne humeur, mais quand il vit la détresse de sa femme qui tenait sa fille totalement dévasté dans ses bras, sa bonne humeur retomba aussitôt.

Puis Clarissa releva sa tête, ses joues étaient striés de larmes, puis elle dit trois mots qui détruit Drago.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Hermione pâlit, Drago se sentit mal, tout à coups il s'assit regarda sa fille pleuré et sa femme resserrer son étreinte.

Qui avait touché le corps de son bébé ? Qui l'avait mise en cloque ?

\- Qui ? Lui demanda Drago avec calme se qui était beaucoup inquiétant.

Sa fille ne répondit pas pleurant toujours, la colère pris le dessus, il se leva, et fit tombé le vase qui était posé sur le bureau d'Hermione, il explosa par terre, faisant sursauté Hermione, et pleurer un peu plus fort Clarissa.

Puis Drago cria :

\- Qui, ta mise en cloque, Clarissa ?

Clarissa releva la tête vers son père.

\- Je l'aime et il m'aime papa, alors ne t'énerve pas.

\- Il t'aime, laisse moi rire Clarissa, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, tu crois qu'il s'en merder avec une gosse de dix-neuve ans ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, répondit doucement Clarissa ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire nerveux de Drago.

\- Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, et alors c'était pour te mettre dans son lit, et toi imbécile que tu es, tu l'a crut.

Hermione lâcha sa fille, se leva et se mit devant Drago, puis avec hargne elle lui dit de se taire.

\- Ont va trouver une solution, tous ensemble.

\- Moi vivant, jamais Clarissa n'aura un gosse aussi tôt, elle avortera.

\- Drago ! l'avortement dois se réfléchir, nous n'avons pas recours à l'avortement de bonté de cœur, sa la vie d'un bébé qui est jeu, alors si on peut éviter se serait bien.

\- De toute manière, s'interposa Clarissa, le délais est dépassé je suis enceinte depuis plus de deux mois et demis.

Hermione et Drago se turent quelques secondes.

\- Tu l'a revu pendant ses plus de deux mois ? Demanda Drago la gorge nouée.

\- Oui.

\- Quand ?

\- Tout les jours après le travail, il vient me chercher et ont va boire un café et je vais chez lui…

\- Tu couche encore avec lui ? Sa lui avait couté de dire ça.

\- Oui, mais je rentre toujours à la maison ensuite.

Elle avait baissé la tête et rougit, Drago s'était prit la tête entre ses mains, si il avait ce type en face de lui, il le tuerait.

\- Qui est-ce ? S'il te plais dis le moi.

\- Anthony Goldstein, répondit-elle après une brève hésitation.

Drago tomba par terre de stupeur, Hermione se précipita sur lui et l'assied sur le canapé, après un petit moment sans rien dire Clarissa lui demanda de dire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veut que je te dise Clarissa, tu t'ai fait avoir, il a vingt ans de plus que toi, il a notre age. Il a du prendre son pied tiens, une gamine ! Il a s'ait fait une gamine.

Clarissa se releva énervé et cria sur son père pour la première fois de sa vie :

\- Je ne suis plus une gamine, et Anthony le sais lui, il sait que je suis une vraie jeune femme, et tu sais quoi papa ? Il m'aime, il me l'a dit et je le crois.

\- Moi aussi avant ta mère je leurs disait un discours d'amour pour qu'elles viennent sous mes draps et pourtant je ne l'aient connaissaient même pas.

\- Peut être, dit doucement mais avec animosité Clarissa, mais lui comparé a toi, se n'est pas un manipulateur, la preuve tu étais à Serpentard alors que lui, c'est un Serdaigle comme moi.

Puis elle partit, dans le salon on entendit le plop significatif du translanage.

Clarissa Malefoy était partit rejoindre Anthony Goldstein, son amour et le père de son enfant à venir.

Clarissa était allé chez Anthony, tambourinant de toute ses force à la porte de son appartement, mais personne ne répondait.

Elle s'assied parterre, il allait revenir. La nuit commençais à tomber et toujours pas de trace d'Anthony, Clarissa fini par rentrer chez elle à minuit, la mine défaite.

Il l'avait abandonné son père avait raison, et elle comme une idiote elle l'avait crus, et maintenant elle était enceinte à dix-neuve ans, impossible pour elle d'avorté, de toute manière elle en aurait pas eu la force de le faire.

Elle passa le hall d'entrée s'apprête à monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre, mais la lumière du salon s'alluma, son père apparut sur le sofa.

La mine angoissé quand il la vit, il parut se détendre un peu, mais suffisamment.

\- Tu lui a dit ? Lui demanda t-il la voie rugueuse.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, dit Clarissa en pleurant, je l'ai attendus mais il n'est pas venus.

Puis avec tristesse elle murmura si doucement que Drago se demandais si il avait bien entendus.

\- Tu avais raison, il m'a abandonné … J'espère que tu es contant.

\- Je ne suis pas content, comme ose tu dire ça ? Je t'aime Clarissa et je veut le meilleurs pour toi, seulement j'ai peur pour toi et tes sœurs, vous êtes mes filles et je suis votre père, c'est mon rôle de vous protégé. Et pour toi j'ai failli, je les laissé te toucher, je l'ai laissé te bousillé le cœur et je m'en veut ma puce si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai étais naïve de croire qu'il pourrait m'aimer papa, mais je l'aime plus que tout et tu ne sais pas comme c'est dure de se dire que je vais élever notre enfants seule.

\- Tu ne sera pas seule, ma puce, tu aura tes parents, ta famille, et tes amis, je t'aime n'en doute jamais…

Clarissa pris son père dans ses bras et s'endormit bercé par celui qu'elle considéré comme le seul homme de sa vie.

\- Tu crois, il se passe quoi frérot ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, on va réveiller maman pour lui faire cracher le morceau ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Drago se fit réveiller par ses deux énergumènes de fils, de vrai petit Serpentards en puissance.

Jack et Henry Malefoy quatorze ans, régnaient déjà sur Serpentard faisant la fierté de leur père.

Aussi blond et pale que Drago, seul les yeux marron était emprunté a leur père.

\- Vous, les serpents vous n'allez rien faire cracher a votre mère, et vous la laissez dormir, elle a besoin de se reposer.

Jack et Henry déçut partirent dehors jouer.

Pendant se temps Clarissa dormait paisiblement mais se réveilla subitement lorsqu'elle sentit une envie de vomir, elle se leva brusquement faisant tomber son père, et vomit ses tripes dans les toilettes.

\- Se sont les aléas de la grossesse, dit Drago nostalgique, quand ta mère était enceinte de toi et de tes frères et sœurs, elle vomissait beaucoup, et je ne pouvait rien faire, donc je me contentais de lui tenir les cheveux et lui caresser le dos, ensuite je la relevait et lui essayer la reprendre ce role, pour ma fille cette fois si tu veut bien ?

\- J'aurais aimé que se soit le rôle d'Anthony et non le tient.

Drago ne dit rien, son bébé souffrait, il le savait mais que pouvait-il y faire.

Après s'être habillé, Clarissa transplana sur son lieu de travail.

Toute la journée elle espéra voir Anthony, mais il ne lui rendit pas visite. Elle se rendit à l'évidence il l'avait abandonner.

Sept mois était passé, le ventre de Clarissa s'était arrondis, faisant le bonheur de sa mère, et désespoir de son père et la tristesse de Clarissa, Anthony n'était pas réapparut. Elle avait pris ses congé maternité au bout du troisième mois, et toute la journée elle regardait des comédies romantique en pleurant toute en mangeant de la glace à de la vanille.

C'est deux petite sœur Charlie et Dianna lui apportaient le diné dans sa chambre et Jack et Henry le déjeuné sa mère le petit déjeuné.

Pendant qu'elle regardait un film moldu « Titanic » elle eu tout a coup une contraction, se n'était pas la première fois mais là, c'était la pire, tout doucement elle se leva.

Quand elle se leva une flaque d'eau se forma sur le sol, paniquant elle cria « au secoure »

Sa petite sœur Charlie quinze ans rentra en trombe et vit sa sœur à terre soufflant fort.

Elle appela les jumeaux.

\- Allez chercher papa, vite, cria Charlie

Quelques secondes après Drago rentra quand il vit sa fille comme sa, il la prit dans ses bras et se rendit avec la poudre de cheminette à Sainte Mangouste.

Arrivé sur place, des infirmiers les pris en charge, Hermione avec la famille Malefoy.

\- Monsieur Malefoy ?

C'était une sage femme qui venait de parler avec une voix fluette, Drago s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative, Hermione se rapprocha un peu pour participer à la discussion.

\- Il y a des complications dans l'accouchement de votre fille, le cordon ombilical c'est entouré autour de la gorge du bébé, il n'y a pas de danger si il ne bouge pas, le problème c'est que la grossesse est arrivé a terme, il va donc sortir.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il va mourir ?

\- Non pas si nous faisons accouché votre fille d'une façon moldu.

\- Comment sa moldu ?

\- Nous pratiquerons une césarienne, c'est-à-dire que nous lui ouvrirons le ventre, pour prendre le bébé directement dans le ventre.

\- Mais elle va avoir mal.

\- Non, nous endormons la partit sud de son corps plus son ventre, elle ne sent rien et pour pas qu'elle ne voit le sang on lui ferme les yeux.

\- Alors faite ça ! Qu'attendais vous ?! Cria Drago hors de lui.

\- L'autre problème c'est que le seul médecin sachant faire cette opération et actuellement à l'enterrement de sa mère et malheureusement si nous le faisons nous, cela risquerait de tuer Clarissa.

Hermione hoqueta, et serra Drago de toutes ses forces, Drago se dégagea de la poigne d'Hermione et tapa du poing contre le mur.

\- Vous allez me trouver une solution pour que se fichu médecin revienne de l'enterrement de sa mère, sinon c'est notre famille qui allons subir un enterrement et je vous jure que le procès que je vous ferez fermera les porte de cet établissement avec les emplois qui seront supprimé, le votre le premier. Alors trouver une solution pour que ni Clarissa ni son bébé ne meurent.

\- Nous ferons le maximum Monsieur Malefoy, en attendant de pouvoir joindre le docteur Goldstein.

Hermione et Drago tiquèrent à ce nom.

\- Vous, commença Hermione, avez bien dit Goldstein ?

\- Oui, Mrs Malefoy, c'est le seul médecin capable de faire une césarienne à votre fille.

\- Donner moi, le lieu de l'enterrement Miss, je vais moi-même trouver Mr Goldstein, dit Drago, une flamme dangereuse dansait dans ses prunelles d'acier.

\- Êtes vous sur ?

Cette femme devait être aimé, car quand Drago arriva au lieu de l'enterrement de Mrs Goldstein, beaucoup de monde pleurait, les femmes seraient dans les bras, les hommes avaient les larmes aux yeux seulement les hommes ne doivent pas pleurer, les imbéciles si ils savaient combien cela faisait du bien de chialer une bonne fois pour toute.

Il s'approcha d'un groupe de femmes pleurant, et il apostropha une vielle femme, lui demandant où se trouvait Anthony Goldstein.

\- Si vous savez comme il est dévasté, je crois qu'il est allez se recueillir sur la tombe de cette pauvre Lucie.

\- Merci Madame.

Drago courais maintenant, il arrivait sur la tombe de Lucie Goldstein et vit, en effet, un homme brun, aussi grand que lui, il était prostré sur la tombe et pleuré tout son soul dessus.

\- C'est dur de vivre la mort d'un être cher. J'ai connu sa moi aussi.

L'homme se retourna et quand il vit Drago Malefoy, il baissa la tête de honte.

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas je vais pas fracasser l'homme que ma fille aime, mais si j'ai très envie. Tu as vingt ans de plus que elle et tu as couché avec elle, tu me fais pitié, mais je ne suis pas là pour ça. Aime tu ma fille ?

Anthony hocha la tête, ne regardant toujours pas Drago de peur de voir la colère d'un père s'abattre sur lui.

\- C'est étrange tu la abandonné pendant plus de sept mois, sept mois ou elle avait besoin de toi. Sept mois ou c'est moi qui est joué ton rôle, je l'ai protégé de tous, je lui ai tenu le cheveux quand elle vomissait, ou c'est moi qui sentit les première contraction qu'elle a eu alors que se devait être toi !

Anthony avait relevé la tête quand il avait entendu le mot contraction, et Drago rit jaune.

\- Eh oui, Clarissa est enceinte, tu sais comment on fait les gosse je suppose, et ma fille n'a couché qu'avec toi, tu es donc le père de mon petit fils. Mais ne t'inquiétè pas nous te demanderons rien, juste un petit service de rien du tout. Ma fille, est entrain d'accouché, seul bémol il y a eu des perturbations et il faut faire se que nous appelons une césarienne et tu es le seul de Sainte Mangouste a savoir la faire, alors tu va sauvé ma fille, parce que je te jure que si il arrive quoi que ce soit a ma fille ou a son fils, tu le regrettera amèrement.

Anthony n'entendit pas une minute de plus pour transplané, il arriva en trombe et demanda Clarissa Malefoy.

Arrivé dans la salle on se tenait la salle d'accouchement, il vit deux sage femme qui essayaient de retenir magiquement le bébé dans le ventre et Hermione Malefoy qui serrait la main de Clarissa en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'elle paraissait souffrir le martyre, cette vision lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Miss Randson mettez le drap en place, Mrs South donné moi le produit pour endormir les gambes dépêchez vous ! Cria Anthony.

\- Anthony, murmura Clarissa émut, puis elle se mit a crier très fort.

\- Ne te fatigue pas à crier Clarissa, il te faut des forces, je suis là maintenant et je te quitterais pas, dépêchez vous, s'exclama t'il à l'adresse des sage femmes.

Le cris déchirant, s'élévant dans la pièce, Anthony pris le bébé dans ses bras et le regarda, il était violet comme tout les bébés, mais il avait l'air en bonne santé.

Il mit ce petit gars dans les bras de sa maman, qui pleura en le serrant dans ses bras, comme elle était belle comme ça.

Il repris le bébé dans ses bras le nettoya et le mit dans une couveuse magique.

Puis il se dirigea vers Clarissa et Hermione compris qu'elle était de trop, elle embrasa le front de sa fille et sortit, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux en silence.

\- Je t'ai chercher tu sais ?

La voie d'Anthony brisa le silence.

\- Comment ça ? Je suis allée chez toi tu n'y était pas, et tu n'est pas venu à la réserve, alors j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

\- Jamais Clarissa, je t'aime trop pour abandonné. Et j'étais surchargé pendant des mois, je suis revenu sur le sol Anglais car ma mère était malade, étant médecin je devais faire mon possible pour la soigner. Et ensuite je suis allée à ton travail mais tu n'y étais pas et quand je demander où tu était il me disais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Mais maintenant je vais rester avec toi, du moins si tu veut bien, parce que j'aimerais vraiment connaitre mon fils et vivre avec la femme de ma vie.

\- Ho, Clarissa se mit à pleurer, oui je veut que tu reste avec nous.

Anthony s'approcha et embrassa Clarissa comme jamais, puis il susurra contre ses lèvres un je t'aime.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago en pleine forme, quand il vit que sa fille se faisait manger la bouche, il s'énerva mais garda contenance.

Il était suivit de toute la famille.

Dianna rentra en courant et s'approcha d'Anthony et lui fit la bise tout en le remerciant pour avoir sauvé sa sœur et son neveu.

\- Comment va s'appeler le gosse, demanda Jack

Anthony et Clarissa se fixèrent et puis il regarda son futur beau père gaga de son petit fils, suivant son regard Clarissa sourit tendrement à son amour et hocha la tête.

\- Dray Antoine Goldstein Malefoy.

Quand Drago entendit le nom de son petit fils il sourit et une petite larme viens perler au coin de ses yeux, il n'y avait pas a dire il avait une famille extraordinaire.

Son bébé Clarissa venait de donné naissance à un petit Malefoy au cheveux brun.

Sa petite fille Charlie était le portrait craché de sa mère, courageuse et intelligente, une petite gryffondor en puissance.

Les jumeaux Jack et Henry était les roi de la maison Serpentard digne héritier de Drago.

Diana du haut de ses dix ans était vive et belle, avec sa peau de porcelaine elle en ferait tomber plus d'un , il faudrait qu'il l'a protège encore un peu de tout les hommes et de leurs testostérones.

Sa femme était radieuse et aussi heureuse regardant tout comme lui, sa progéniture d'une lueur émerveillé.

Ajouté a un nouveau membre de leurs grande famille, Anthony Goldstein, il faudra tout de même faire attention a lui.

Mais pour l'instant Drago était heureux et rien ne pouvait gâcher se bonheur.

...°°°°°°...

 **Comment ont se retrouve ?**

 **J'espère vraiment que sa vous a plus, si c'est le cas, passez par la case review et si c'est pas le cas, passez quand même par cette case pour m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment.**

 **Donc le prochain sera réservé pour Charlie.**

 **QUESTIONS :**

 **1) Voyez-vous d'un bonne yeux la relation d'Anthony et Clarissa ou trouvez-vous sa malsain ?**

 **2) Qu'imaginez vous pour la futur relation de Drago et son nouveau gendre ?**

 **3) Aimez-vous Clarissa, ou la trouvez-vous trop pleurnicheuse ?**

 **4) Qu'imaginez-vous pour le futur de cette famille Goldstein ?**

 **5) Souhaitez-vous que Dray Goldstein soit un personnage important pour les autres chapitre ?**

 **6) Qu'imaginez-vous pour la vie amoureuse de Charlie ? Comment va t'elle se débrouillait pour faire enragé Drago et Hermione ?**

 **7) Et pour conclure ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut, ou il faut que j'aille me cacher derrière un épouvantail ?**

 **Voila a la prochaine fois ...**


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie Malefoy

**Salut ! Je sais que certaine personne lise sans mettre un commentaire mais c'est assez perturbant en vérité, cela démoralise et les auteurs ne veulent plus écrire. Alors je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes d'orthographes et tous ça et tous ça mais j'estimes que lorsque l'ont écrit 27 pages Word pour un seul chapitre comporte 7047 mots, c'est du travail. Les auteurs prennent du temps pour écrire, ça leurs fait plaisir puisqu'ils aiment ça mais je pense que ça vous fait également plaisir, vous les lecteurs ! Donc s'il vous plait ne laissez pas une histoire tomber dans l'oublis juste parce qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de review. J'avoue avoir eu envie d'arrêter mais j'aime trop ma fiction et mes personnages pour les laisser tomber ! Alors sincèrement je préfèrerais avoir des commentaires même négatifs mais si au contraire je n'en ai pas c'est pas grave parce que je suis motivée à la terminer ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec le chapitre de Charlie Malefoy et ses amours assez compliqués je l'avoue avec beaucoup de complication.**

_oOo_

Charlie Malefoy regardait l'heure, bien évidement le professeur était en retard. Elle attendait depuis une demi-heure devant la salle de classe mais n'allait pas arriver avant une heure. Charlie râla quelque seconde avant que Jane Thomson ne lui donne un coup dans les cotes pour lui dire d'arrêter. Quand enfin le métis arriva tous sourire et qu'il fit entrer les élèves de septièmes années. Les jeunes filles passèrent devant lui, elles battirent des cils et bombèrent leur poitrines, Charlie quant à elle le regarda furibonde et lui soupira. La brune s'assit entre Jane Thomson et Karl Patton ses deux meilleurs amis. Le cours se passa sans incident, elle eut une bonne note à son devoir précédent sur l'armotançia. La seule chose qui embêtait Charlie Malefoy était le fait qu'elle avait cours avec les Serpentard et qui disait Serpent disait James Hailey. Charlie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder, lui et ses yeux verts, sa peau mate, sa fine musculature masculine qui faisait fondre la gente féminine et également le cœur de la jeune Malefoy. Il était arrivé il y a deux ans des Etats-Unis et depuis Charlie était folle amoureuse de lui, malheureusement ce n'était pas réciproque.

Lorsque la cloche sonna Charlie rangea vite ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la salle de classe, elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque d'urgence. Elle commença à bosser sur son devoir de métamorphose quand Karl s'assit en face d'elle.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas venir manger à la place de faire un devoir à rendre pour la semaine prochaine ?

\- Ecoute Karl, tu sais très bien que cette manière n'est pas mon point fort, il faut que je rattrape mon retard pour avoir mes ASPIC's dans cette matière.

\- Tu as des Optimals partout et si jamais tu n'es pas en confiance pour cette matière en particulier je peux t'aider. Tu as peut-être oublié que je suis un métamorphomage, lui dit calmement Karl en faisant passer ses cheveux du bleu au rouge en souriant.

La jeune fille sourit amusée et se leva pour se diriger vers la grande salle en compagnie de Karl. Ensemble ils rejoignirent Jane et purent manger sans incident. C'était sans compter ses idiots de frères.

\- Charlie nous faisons une grande fête à l'occasion de notre victoire contre les lions au Quidditch, nous ferait-tu l'honneur de ta présence parmi nous, firent-ils en cœur, bien sûr sans eux, en montrant Jane et Karl.

\- Le match n'a pas encore eu lieu comment être sûr que vous allez gagner ? Vous êtes bien sûr de vous les Serpentard... Jamais je ne viendrais à l'une de vos soirées totalement débauchées et encore moins sans mes amis.

Les jumeaux Jack et Henry sourirent et lui tendit un petit papier et lui firent un clin d'œil puis prirent congés.

Charlie ne regarda même pas le mot, elle le mit dans sa sacoche et continua son diner sous le défilé des joueurs de Quidditch et les grognements de Karl qui disait qu'il était plus beau qu'eux sous les rires des deux jeunes filles qui firent non de la tête. En effet Karl n'était pas ce qui avait de plus beau : ses cheveux n'avaient jamais la même couleur, ses yeux marrons ne brillait pas, son ventre était un poil trop rond, il avait un double menton et des boutons. Les joueurs de Quidditch quant à eux était athlétiques, grand, fort, aucunes imperfections ne venaient gâchés leur peau de bébé. Alors non les joueurs n'avaient absolument rien à envier à Karl Patton.

Dans le stade de Quidditch la tension était palpable. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Charlie devait assister à ce match même si elle n'avait pas envie, il faisait froid et elle voulait étudier. Mais ses idiots de frères jouaient et elle voulait leurs prouver que sa maison gagnerait et qu'elle pouvait participer à la vie des rouges et or et pas seulement un rat de bibliothèque.

 _\- Eh voilà l'arrivée des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor,_ fit la voix amplifiée de Matt Jordan, _les poursuiveurs en premier : Mike et Camidda Peaks les jumeaux d'or comme on les appelles ainsi que leurs coéquipière Cathya Dubois fille du grand gardien de l'équipe national de Grande Bretagne. Les batteurs : Clark Potter et Pierre-Olivier Pasquier ou Pop comme on l'appelle chez les Gryffondor, ce Français qui viens d'arriver à sus faire ses preuves pendant les entrainements en espérant qu'il continu en compétition. Stormy Weasley notre Attrapeuse et pour finir Eliasette Richy la prestigieuse gardienne. Applaudissez car vous avez devant vous l'équipe gagnante._

Matt Jordan se fit rabrouer par le professeur MacGonagall, Jordan avait pour habitude de dénigrer tous ce qui ne faisait pas partit de l'équipe de Gryffondor et encore plus les Serpentard.

- _Bon maintenant j'aimerais que vous huiez les joueurs de l'équipe des verts et argents. Chez les poursuiveurs nous avons : Lena Warrigton, Anna Montague, Actiona Pucey. Pour les batteurs les jumeaux Malefoy, Jack et Henry. Le gardien se nomme Albus Potter qui va jouer contre son grand frère. Espérons que Clark vaincra ! Bref pour finir celui qui attrape non seulement toutes les filles de Poudlard et tous les vifs d'or : James Hailey. Regardez-moi ce bellâtre..._

Charlie avait déconnecté tous les neurones résidant dans on cerveaux lorsqu'elle vit James. Elle l'admira l'homme qu'elle aimait longuement sans faire attention aux grognements de Matt Jordan. Il était beau et toutes les filles l'avaient remarquées, les plus belles de Poudlard lui tournait autour alors comment rivaliser mais contre toutes attentes James lui fit un clin d'œil du haut de son balais. Ce clin d'œil Charlie le vit heureusement personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Le match de Quidditch fut chaotique pour les Gryffondors, en effet James avait attrapé le vif d'or mais les poursuiveuses vertes et argents avaient également marquées beaucoup de but.

La victoire fut triomphante pour les Serpentard qui se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, certains cachaient des bouteilles d'alcool sous leurs amples robes de sorcier. Charlie secoua la tête, les professeurs le savaient, comment pouvaient-ils fermer les yeux à ce point ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas sœurette, fit Jack en mettant son bras sur les épaules de sa sœur, Blaise le sais, tu as lu le mot que l'on t'a donné ce matin ? Non bien évidemment, hé bien si je peux te donner un conseil lis le bien attentivement.

Il l'a dépassé en compagnie d'Henry et ce dernier se retourna avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir, lui dit malicieusement :

\- Il y a toujours de la place pour toi frangine à notre petite fête.

Charlie avait bien réfléchi elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et avait décidée d'aller à cette soirée tellement Serpentard. Le mot que lui avait donnés ses frères pesait lourd dans sa main.

 _Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les fêtes et encore moins quand ce sont des Serpents qui l'organisent mais j'aimerais tant te compter parmi nous. Je t'embrasse James ..._

 _PS: Si par le plus grand des hasard tu venais à cette fête le mot de passe est Nagini._

Ce mot avait absolument tout changé, ce clin d'œil lors du match également. Mais Charlie ne comprenait pas comment un type comme James Hailey pouvait s'intéressait à elle ? Il était beau et elle non, il était la coqueluche des demoiselles et elle, elle était timide comme jamais, il se fichait de ses études il ne vivait que pour le Quidditch et elle c'était le contraire. Pourtant son écriture Charlie Malefoy l'aurais reconnu entre miles. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le courage d'une Gryffondor qui lui faisait tellement défaut depuis quelque temps, le courage de sa mère qui elle savait n'aurait pas acceptée qu'elle aille à cette petite beuverie. Elle prononça le mot de passe et quand le mur faisant barrage s'ouvrit, une musique assourdissante se fit entendre et ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Devant elle une grande piste ou des jeunes femmes en compagnies de jeunes hommes dansaient langoureusement, se collant, se découvrant. Et dire que sur cette piste de danse se tenaient des élèves de dix-sept ans tout au plus. L'image d'Alicia Sully, une quatrième année, se déhanchant sur les enceintes en robe moulante et talon haut autour de garçons de seize, dix-sept ans, lui donna envie de vomir. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas se donner en spectacle et tomba sur un drôle de manège. Des sièges et des tables était répartit autour de la piste de danse. Des jeunes étaient là à fumer. Le bar était plein d'ado qui jouaient à des jeux d'alcools. D'autres étaient ivres morts au sol, certains vomissaient dans un coin et des garçons montaient en directions de leurs dortoirs en compagnies de filles qui allaient surement se faire déflorer.

Charlie allait faire demie tour quand une main manucurée se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu pars déjà Malefoy ? Je m'appelle Aurora Trudeau et voici ma meilleure amie Marisa Velvet.

La jeune fille qui lui parlait était grande, fine et blonde, ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur amicale tandis que l'autre était toute aussi belle : Rousse, les yeux bleues et des taches de rousseurs ornait son joli petit minois. Elles devaient surement faire tomber la gente masculine.

\- Nous sommes des amies de tes frères ne soit pas effrayés, on dirait un petit chaton piégé dans l'eau. Fit Marisa.

Aurora éclata de rire sous cette remarque, mais Marisa la fit taire d'un regard froid.

\- Je croix que tu as besoin d'un petit relooking Malefoy dans ce genre de fête on ne vient pas habillée en pouilleuse. Continua la rousse.

Charlie regarda ses vêtements, elle portait un jean rose parme avec des ballerines et une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'en haut. Puis elle regarda comment étaient vêtues les deux filles en face d'elle et elle avala de travers. Marisa portait une jupe de tailleur grise ainsi qu'une chemise en dentelles noir avec des talons hauts de la même couleur que son haut. Ses cheveux était relevé dans une queue de cheval floue. Elle portait du rose à lèvres mais son maquillage charbonneux attirait l'attention sur ses magnifiques yeux bleue. Elle était splendide et les garçons ne manquaient pas de le remarquer.

Aurora était moins charismatique mais tout aussi belle, ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés, sa robe bleue marine soulignait sa taille de guêpe, elle était malgré tout courte mais ses collant noir opaque tranchait agréablement à son teint de porcelaine. Ses escarpins noirs la faisaient grandir de dix centimètres. Son œil vert était illuminé avec du fard couleur or et du rouge à lèvres beige nacre.

\- Suis nous ont va te faire belle, fit Aurora en lui tendant la main.

Main que Charlie prit sans réfléchir, elle voulait être une autre personne pour ce soir.

Elles montèrent dans les dortoirs des filles.

\- Alors tout d'abord assied toi pendant que je te parle et te booste pour conquérir le cœur de James, chut, fit Marisa en voyant Charlie essayée de l'interrompre. Oui nous savons que tu es folle de lui, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Donc pendant que je te parle Aurora confectionne ta tenue.

Charlie hocha la tête, Marisa était très directive.

\- Bien comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Euhh Charlie, fit la fille sans comprendre

Marisa fit non de la tête et continua à limer ses ongles.

\- C'est ça ton problème, tu n'es pas simplement Charlie, tu es Charlie Malefoy. Aurais-tu oublié de quelle famille tu venais ?

\- Non mais mes parents m'ont appris à être moi, juste moi sans que mon nom ne doive dicter ma vie.

\- Il ne dicte pas ta vie, mais il fait de toi ce que tu es. Tu es une Malefoy alors comporte toi comme tel ! Tu es belle mais tu ne le sais pas parce que tu n'as pas pris le temps de te pomponner, tu es même magnifique, cent fois plus belle que toutes les filles de Poudlard, plus belle que moi et que Aurora même. Tu te caches derrière tes livres pour ne pas montrer ta vraie nature, la nature d'une femme fatale, belle qui s'assume et qui a tout pour elle. Alors ce soir fait moi le plaisir de t'amuser, parce que Charlie Malefoy tu es une reine, tu entends une reine ! Et une reine ne se comporte pas en martyre, elle affronte les problèmes avec courage et élégance.

Le petit discours de Marisa souffla Charlie. Elle n'avait jamais pensée être au-dessus des autres et encore moins être la plus belle. Et allait dire à Marisa qu'elle se trompait mais Aurora lui mit une robe dans les mains et lui ordonna de se changer.

Elle obéit et s'admira dans le miroir un instant. La robe rouge sang lui arrivait un peu plus haut que les genoux mettant en valeur sa haute taille, un petit décolleté laissait apercevoir une poitrine bien ronde et affinait sa taille.

\- Bien maintenant la coupe de cheveux, fait moi voir ça, fit Aurora en enlevant l'élastique de sa chevelure brune. Alors tu as une tignasse de lionne, c'est très joli quand c'est maitrisé or ce n'est pas le cas ici.

Elle jeta quelques sors et le résultat fut au rendez-vous, les boucles floues de Charlie étaient devenues de magnifiques boucles qui entourèrent la tête de la jeune fille mais ce ne fut pas tout car Aurora mis un doigt sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant puis elle sourit et s'exclama :

\- Tu as une véritable crinière de lionne mais même avec les sorts que j'ai utilisés j'ai l'impression que tes boucles tombent un peu, alors pour rehaussés tout ça... Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux.

Charlie s'exécuta et soudain elle entendit clip clip. Elle cria d'arrêter mais Aurora n'obéit pas et continua son travail. Le résultat fut surprenant mais étonnamment beau. Cette coupe lui allait à merveille, la blonde lui avait fait une coupe garçonnet ce qui mettait en valeur son jolie visage.

\- Maintenant tu passe au maquillage avec moi, dit froidement Marisa. Bien t'es yeux sont banals, marrons ... Mais tu as la chance d'avoir une bouche très bien faites, pulpeuse et bien dessinée. Donc nous allons plutôt travailler ta bouche que tes yeux même si nous allons sublimer cette couleur si terne à mon gout. Tu as des quelques taches de rousseurs, les hommes en sont fous même s'ils ne l'avouent pas, il n'est pas question de les cacher. Je vais appliquer du fard un peu cuivré avec du mascara, comme ceci. Dit-elle en le faisant. Et pour finir du rouge à lèvre très très très rouge, parce que tu as une bouche parfaite et un teint de porcelaine. T'es chaussure de sept centimètres parce qu'avec plus tu ne saurais pas marcher et puis tu es déjà assez grande.

Charlie se regarda dans le miroir, elle n'était pas la même personne mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle !

\- Ce soir tu es belle, puissante, riche, intelligente. Ce soir tu es une Malefoy alors ne nous fait pas honte ... Relève la tête ta couronne va tomber, et descend montrer à toute la population de Poudlard qui tu es !

La fete batait son plein. Charlie fit son apparition en compagnie d'Aurora et Marisa, les hommes sur leurs passages se retournaient et chuchotaient. Bien évidement ils connaissaient la rousse et la blonde mais la brune était de loin la plus belle mais pourtant personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle était stressée mais marchait conquérante vers le bar, sous ce costume elle était une autre personne. Une personne qu'elle avait envie d'être.

\- Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ? Demanda le serveur d'une voix mielleuse.

Contre toute attente Charlie se baissa pardessus le bar et attrapa la cravate verte de l'homme et le fit venir vers elle, pour lui susurrer le plus doucement possible :

\- Surprend moi Barry Wild.

Ledit Barry se déconnecta pendant quelque seconde et prépara ensuite une boisson puis lui servit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Charlie en regardant la couleur rosée de la cet alcool.

\- Du White Lady, c'est ce que toutes les dames de la ville boivent.

Charlie sourit malicieuse et fit glisser ses ongles contre le vers à cocktail et fit une moue.

\- Barry, Barry, Barry ... Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une dame de la ville ? Sers-moi quelque chose de mon rang je suis une reine, je suis une Malefoy !

La tête de Wild se décomposa et il prononça muettement un "Charlie".

Verres après verres la jeune femme fut un peu saoul et commença à se déhancher seule sur la piste de danse bientôt rejoint par des hommes. Elle dansait coller à un blond lorsqu'une main viens se refermer sur la taille de la demoiselle. Curieuse elle se retourna et vit James Hailey. Qu'il fût beau pensa-t-elle. Les garçons autours partirent aussitôt et bientôt la musique devenait plus langoureuse. Ils se démanchaient en rythme.

\- Tu es belle Charlie.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus...

James avait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, simple mais efficace et classe.

La musique se fit plus pressante et bien tôt les lèvres de James se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de celle de Charlie, mais la jeune fille s'écarta et lui lança un sourire énigmatique.

\- Je suis une reine, et une reine on la charme avant de l'embrasser. Fit-elle en retournant mais l'homme lui prit le poignet pour la retenir et l'embrassa.

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent dans une alcôve de la Salle sur Demande. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, les mains se firent baladeuse et Charlie arrêta le baiser.

\- James je n'ai jamais ...

\- Chutt, fais-moi confiance. Puis il reprit là où il en était. La robe ainsi que les vêtements du jeune homme volèrent dans la chambre.

James se régala or Charlie, elle, n'était pas à l'aise mais elle le laissa faire parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Et il prit sa virginité sans plus de cérémonie.

Le lendemain Charlie Malefoy se réveilla seule, la place où devait se trouver James Hailey était froide...

Lorsque Charlie sortit de son dortoir le lendemain de sa petite soirée, tout le monde la regarda comme si elle était la septième merveille du monde et pour cause. La jeune Malefoy était belle, trop belle pour être la gentille et scolaire Charlie. Elle portait son uniforme de Gryffondor mais un elle l'avait customisé. En effet sa jupe grise avait été raccourcit à mi-cuisse et elle été moulante comme une jupe crayon. Sa chemise était ouverte jusqu'au deuxième bouton. Et sa cravate rouge et or entourait négligemment son cou, sa coupe de cheveux faisait également sensation puisque la plupart de la population Poudlarienne n'avait jamais vu Charlie avec les cheveux court mais plutôt avec les cheveux long, bouclés et emmêlé.

Les personnes qui avaient participés à la fête des Serpentard la reconnaissaient de suite quant aux autres ils se demandaient qui été cette bombe. Charlie marcha calmement appréciant le regard des autres. Les garçons la voyaient comme la plus belle personne du monde tandis que les filles la regardaient avec animosité. Mais Charlie n'en avait cure tous ce qui comptait été sa vengeance sur James Hailey d'avoir pris sa virginité sans être resté au petit matin. Elle voulait faire payer à ce type qui ne méritait pas d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, elle voulait le détruire, elle voulait le faire souffrir, qu'il voit ce qu'il rate.

* * *

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venait de commencer, Charlie s'était installé toute seule. Karl et Jane étaient tout devant et participait aux cours du professeur Potter tandis qu'elle habituellement devant était tout derrière.

\- Miss Malefoy pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'est un Patronus ?

Charlie souffla d'ennui et haussa les épaules en signe de négation.

\- Bien vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours, fit Harry en la fixant de ses yeux verts à travers ses lunettes rondes.

Lorsque le cours se fini Charlie attendit que tout le monde quitte la salle, Karl la fixa comme si elle venait de tomber d'une autre planète puis sortit la bouche béante.

Harry s'avança vers elle d'un pas rapide.

\- Charlie tu as des problèmes ?

\- Non. Répondit sèchement Charlie

\- Tu es sur ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude, à commencer par ton look. Lui dit-il en la regarda de haut en bas.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si si mais ce n'est pas toi, enfaite te mettre au fond de la classe, ne pas répondre aux questions posées par un professeur, t'habiller ainsi et te comporter comme une greluche ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- Je crois que tu te trompes, je suis comme ça, une personne à ouvert chez moi une porte qui était fermé depuis bien trop longtemps et plus jamais elle ne sera emprisonnée. Plus jamais l'ancienne Charlie ne verra le jour. Parce que je suis une Malefoy, je suis une Reine et les gens doivent me voir ainsi.

Elle commença à tourner le dos à Harry mais ce dernier l'interpella avant qu'elle puisse dépasser la porte.

\- Tu es une Malefoy Charlie, cela ne fait aucun doute mais tu es également une Granger. Et une Granger ne se comporte pas ainsi, le rôle de Reine ce n'est pas le tient. A force de vouloir jouer à ce que l'on est pas on risque de se perdre et de ne plus jamais savoir qui l'on est vraiment…

Charlie marchait dans les couloirs sans but, elle croisa ses frères à qui elle fit la bise pour la première fois en quinze ans. Les deux jeunes filles qui l'ont transformé pendant la soirée étaient là aussi. Aurora et Marisa.

\- Tu t'es très bien habillée aujourd'hui fit Aurora.

\- Et très bien maquiller. Renchérit Marisa.

Charlie Malefoy sourit et elles partirent toutes les trois avec ses frères dans les jardins de Poudlard. Pendant un bon moment ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du changement radical de look de la jeune fille, de la soirée. Tellement qu'ils parlèrent ils ne virent pas que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivé. Les cinq jeunes étudiants se dirigèrent sur vers la Grande Salle, quand ils croisèrent Karl.

\- Hey Charlie tu mange avec nous ?

\- Je suis désolé Karl mais j'avais prévu de manger avec Aurora et Marisa.

Le jeune métamorphomage baissa la tête déçut et fit signe d'acquiescement puis tourna au détour du couloir.

\- Bien, dit Marisa, tu ne peux plus rester avec ses gens. Thompson et Patton.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Charlie.

\- C'est simple si tu veux cultiver ton image de reine il ne faut que tu traine avec des gens pareilles, imagine la réputation que ça te ferait.

La Malefoy allait répliquer mais Marisa lui fit signe de se taire.

Elles s'assirent à la table des Serpentards et mangèrent en silence seulement coupé par les chuchotements des autres élèves un peu trop curieux.

Jours après jours la réputation de Charlie augmentait en popularité en même temps que ses notes baissait voila pourquoi au petit déjeuner elle reçut une lettre de sa famille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inquiète et fini par l'ouvrir doucement.

 _Charlie !_

 _J'ai reçu ton bulletin du deuxième trimestre et sache jeune fille que tu va passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand tu reviendras à la maison ! Le professeur MacGonagall ma tenue au courant compte tenu de ton changement radical, de tes tenus, de ton comportement ! Et Harry ma dit des choses dont je n'aurais jamais voulu entendre parler comme par exemple des rumeurs courant à ton sujet. Celle où apparemment tu ne parlerais plus à Jane et à Karl ou Tu sais celle où tu aurais couché avec un garçon dans la salle commune ! Mais par Merlin Charlie à quoi tu pensais ? Je te préviens j'en ai parlé avec ton père et il est fou de rage !_

 _Tu as les ASPIC's à la fin de l'année Charlie, et je te préviens que si tu ne les à pas avec minimum quatre Optimals je te fais redoubler !_

 _Embrasse Dianna, Jack et Henry pour moi et toi reprends-toi en mains !_

 _PS : Charlie c'est papa, j'appris sur tes activités nocturnes en compagnie de ce ptit… dans la salle sur demande et franchement déçu par toi, j'attends une plus ample explication !_

Après la lecture de cette lettre sévère écrite par ses parents, mais ils ne comprenaient rien ! Charlie s'essuya une larme rageusement pris ses affaires et quitta la grande salle sous les yeux de Aurora et la mine d'désespérée de Marisa.

Charlie écrivait frénétiquement sur son petit journal au pied d'un grand châtaigné lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, surprise Charlie se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair et fit face à Jane et Karl.

\- Salut, dit Jane.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous parler, répondit Charlie sans la regarder.

Les deux autres furent un instant étonner puis en colère. Jane pris violement le bras de Charlie et s'exclama :

\- Tu crois que Aurora et Marisa sont tes amies mais ce n'est pas vrai, elles restent avec toi tous simplement parce que tu t'appelle Malefoy et parce que tu es populaire. Quand tu n'étais qu'une petite intello, première de la classe, timide elles ne te calculaient pas et qui était là pour toi ? Qui ont toujours était là pour toi ? Karl et moi. Tu es aveuglé par ton égoïsme et par ton narcissisme que tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu fais autours de toi. Tu oublie tes priorités, celle d'être la plus grande historienne du monde magique, celle d'aider les gens en difficultés ! Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un peu de notoriétés factice !

\- Tu es venue ici pour me blâmer ? Demanda Charlie de mauvaise humeur, parce que j'ai déjà eu le sermon de mes parents pas la peine de rajouter une couche.

\- Je ne suis pas ta mère, Charlie ce n'est pas mon rôle de te dire quoi faire. Mais je suis ta meilleure amie et mon rôle c'est de te remettre sur le bon chemin lorsque cela ne va pas or tu es la personne la plus têtus que je n'ai jamais vu et tu ne m'écoute pas. Tu préfère écouter des pestes qui ne pense qu'à leurs ongles sauf que toi Charlie Malefoy tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, fit doucement les yeux dans le vague la brunette.

\- Lorsque tu auras pris conscience de tes erreurs Charlie tu viendras nous voir parce que je t'avoue en avoir assez de tes sauts d'humeurs !

Et Jane pris Karl par le coude et tourna les talons aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Charlie n'avait rien cessée à son petit jeu, elle continuait à être insolente envers les professeurs et de s'habiller de façon outrageuse.

* * *

Aujourd'hui la jeune Malefoy était assise en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle jetait quelque coup d'œil sur James, il faisait le pitre en compagnie de ses amis lorsque le professeur Potter lui demanda de changer de place. Pas de pot la seule place libre était à coté d'elle.

Il s'installa sur le siège à coté d'elle, et directement elle sentit cette odeur qui l'avait enivrée toute une nuit. Cette odeur qui lui plaisait tellement et qu'elle regrettait tant.

\- Tu es très belle je m'en voudrais presque… J'ai dit presque parce que je ne reste jamais dans le lit d'une fille après avoir couché avec elle.

Charlie respira lourdement, elle voulait le taper, lui faire mal, lui montrer ce qu'il loupait alors sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle se leva et partit vers Anthony Finnigan qu'elle embrassa goulument, elle commença à se frotter à lui devant les yeux de James mais également de toute la classe ainsi que sous les yeux médusés d'Harry Potter.

Elle venait d'être virée de cours car elle s'était frottée contre Finnigan, n'importe quoi c'est le premier garçon qu'elle avait vu et elle l'avait embrassée. Harry bien sûr avait fait toute une scène sur la morale et l'éthique de Poudlard et l'avait donc renvoyé, elle devait donc se rendre dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Elle entama sa descente des escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. Soudain elle sentit un grand coup dans son dos, elle dégringola avant de pouvoir se rattraper à la barrière, elle chuta inexorablement puis quand enfin elle tomba en bas des escaliers sa tête cogna sur le sol, ses jambes, son dos, tous son corps lui faisait mal, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger et quand la douleur fut trop forte elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

Charlie entendait des voix sans pour autant arriver à mettre des têtes déçut. Ses yeux étaient lourd et elle n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir, alors pour montrer qu'elle était consciente elle bougea les doigts et après quelque temps une vois le vit et se précipita vers le lit.

\- Charlie ! Charlie ! Réveille-toi c'est papa

Mais bizarrement elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, il n'avait pas été là pour elle. Alors elle laissa retomber mollement ses doigts. Elle entendit un soupir.

Quelque temps plus tard elle décida d'ouvrir enfin ses yeux et la lumière lui fit très mal aux yeux mais fini par s'y habituer. Son père se trouvait là à coté d'elle, assis sur une chaise inconfortable endormit.

Elle décida de le réveiller doucement et quand il vit sa fille consciente il la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ma chérie.

Mais Charlie ne put le rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute car elle pensait le contraire après tout c'est lui qui lui avait légué son nom si difficile à porter. Elle s'écarta de ses bras et put voir les yeux si tristes de son père face à ce rejet. Mais elle porta son attention sur la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur les cheveux rouges de Karl.

\- La belle au bois dormant s'est enfin réveillée, fit-il guilleret sous le sourire étincelant de Charlie.

Drago sortit de la salle et on pouvait entendre seulement la respiration de Charlie et de Karl.

\- J'ai eu peur tu sais, dit-il après un temps sans parler.

La jeune fille souris radieuse et lui fit signe de s'assoir à coté d'elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire Charlie et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. On se connais depuis très longtemps toi et moi, trop longtemps enfaite. Et je …

Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer que la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite tête brune haute comme trois pommes.

\- Tati Chacha ! Fit le petit Dray Goldstein âgé de tout juste trois ans.

Charlie le prit et le fit grimper sur le lit difficilement s'est en faisant ces mouvements qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes. Prise de panique elle demanda au petit Dray d'appeler Mme Pomfresh en urgence. L'infirmière arriva aussitôt et l'ausculta.

Quand elle eu fini, elle s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit de Charlie, son père et sa mère était à coté d'elle ainsi que ses frères, ses sœurs et l'époux de Clarissa.

\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La chute que vous avez fait dans les escaliers a endommagé votre colonne vertébral et malheureusement c'est irréversible car nous vous avons trouvez trop tard et donc nous n'avons pas put vous prendre en charge directement. Vous ne sentez pas vos jambes n'est-ce-pas ?

Charlie fit non de la tête et Mrs Pomfresh continua :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous dire ça Miss Malefoy, mais vous ne les sentiraient plus jamais.

Pour la jeune fille et sa famille ce fut la douche froide. Charlie était déconnecté de la réalité. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire du sport, courir, danser, c'était sa vie qui est fichu. Sa mère pleurait dans les bras de son père, Diana s'était écroulée sur la chaise, Clarissa avait serré le bras de son époux quant à ses frères ils n'avaient rien dit mais leurs visages reflétaient une haine viscérale.

* * *

Charlie n'avait toujours pas pris conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais bouger ses jambes pourtant c'était la vérité. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle et sa famille étaient au courant. Son père n'avait cessé de la regarder en silence, s'était le seul à être resté à son chevet. La jeune fille était en colère contre lui mais elle s'en voulait également. Elle aurait dû faire attention, regarder plus attentivement derrière elle, mais elle se demandait qui l'avait poussé, et pourquoi.

Son père arrêta le fil de ses pensées en se levant et s'asseyant sur le lit avec sa fille.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux Charlie et j'aimerais que tu m'explique.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas, fit-elle obstinée.

\- Essaye toujours, répondit-il en lui essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

\- J'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard de la maison. Regarde Clarissa elle est si intelligente, quand elle est tombée enceinte il n'y avait qu'elle et ça tu peux demander à Dianna. Jack et Henry sont de parfaites petites répliques de toi, Serpentards à souhait, magnifiques et très roublard, une fierté pour toi. Dianna elle est juste magnifique et magnétique, elle ressemble à une poupée alors que moi, moi je suis juste Charlie, la petite Charlie qui se fait passer pour une intello alors qu'elle ne fait que réviser pour être au même niveau que Clarissa et maman. Celle qui a pourrit sa réputation pour être belle comme Dianna, et qui ne parle plus avec Karl, Jane et tous les gens qui étaient mes vrais amis pour être comme Jack, Henry ou encore comme toi. Moi la seule chose que je voulais c'était être Charlie Malefoy et non pas juste Charlie.

Drago regarda sa fille et moment et soupira, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

\- Charlie, commença le blond, ta mère et moi n'avons pas plus choyé tes frères et tes sœurs et que toi, juste parce que tu n'avais pas leurs qualités. Tu es plus intelligente que tu ne le crois car Clarissa pour être intelligente n'a jamais révisé, elle ne se donnait pas la peine et se reposait sur ses lauriers or toi non, tu es une battante et tu fais tout pour y arriver, tu ne lâche jamais rien et ça c'est l'une de tes qualités premières. Tu n'es certes pas plus belle que Dianna mais ta beauté elle est à l'intérieure, je me souviens lorsque nous sommes partit en famille à Paris, Clarissa avait dix ans, les jumeaux cinq ans, Dianna deux ans et toi six ans. C'était un magnifique voyage mais dans une grande ville telle que Paris il y a des pauvres gens qui dorment dans la rue et vous n'aviez jamais vu de SDF. La réaction de Clarissa fut de demander pourquoi ils dormaient dehors par ce temps d'hivers. La réaction des jumeaux fut de les regarder de manière insistante. Pour Dianna elle était trop petite pour comprendre mais je sais très qu'elle aurait était sa réaction : elle n'aurait rien fait, serait passé à coté d'eux sans les regarder. Alors que toi du haut de tes six ans tu es allée leurs donnée le billet que l'on t'avait donné ce matin ainsi que ton sandwich. Tu leurs avaient dit que tu étais Anglaise et tu leurs avait parlée un petit moment. Voilà ce que tu es, tu es altruiste. Et c'est surement la plus belle des qualités. Alors non tu ne ressemble ni à Clarissa, ni aux jumeaux, ni à Dianna et encore moins à un Malefoy et pourtant tu en est une. Tu ne dois pas croire que parce que tu porte ce nom de famille il doit dicter ta vie. J'ai été idiot à dix-sept ans ne prends pas exemple sur moi, ma fille. Sers-toi de ce nom comme une arme, mais une arme contre la pauvreté et la débilité des gens. Ce qui te disent que tu n'es pas une Malefoy se trompe, tu n'en ai pas une caractériellement et heureusement mais tu en ai une par le sang et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Ce n'est pas ton nom qui te guide mais tes aptitudes. Maintenant dors tu es fatiguée.

* * *

Il regarda Charlie dormir, elle était belle avec ses cheveux cours mais elle était davantage lorsqu'ils venaient devant ses yeux, lorsqu'ils virevoltaient autours d'elle, quand elles les mettaient sur une épaule. Il la trouvait belle quand elle était maquillée mais encore plus quand elle était naturelle, quand aucune couleur ne venait agrémenter ses paupières, quand ses yeux marrons brillaient sans aucune aide, quand son teint était magnifique naturellement et quand nous pouvons voir si elle était malade sans aucune surface de fond de teint ou bien la poudre. Il la détestait quand elle se collait sur un garçon. Un pur sentiment de jalousie prenait possession de son corps sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il s'en voulait pour ça mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, c'était comme ça… Il ne devrait pas ressentir ces choses là pour elle, mais la nature en avait décidé différemment.

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre non sans avoir promis à Charlie de revenir plus tard.

* * *

Charlie dormait paisiblement elle ne pensait à rien, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne pensait pas à son infirmité. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de mou contre sa bouche elle voulu se redresser mais une pression inconnue l'en empêchait, la chose molle qui devait surement être un coussin ou une couverture vient s'appuyer plus fort contre elle, la jeune fille commença à ne plus pouvoir respirer, elle se débattait comme elle pouvait mais rien n'y faisait la personne était plus forte qu'elle. Elle se sentit partir, sa vue devint trouble et sa respiration se fit plus lente, Charlie savait qu'elle allait mourir mais elle aurait voulu dire au revoir à ses amis et a sa famille. Elle arrêta de se débattre car elle n'en avait plus la force et commença à tendre les bras vers la mort, elle avait hâte, sa vie n'avait rien de joyeux et elle était heureuse désormais de pouvoir dire adieu à la vie mais un trop plein d'air revient douloureusement. Elle s'étoffa et sa respiration se fit sifflante lorsqu'elle eu récupérée assez d'air et que ça vue fut revenu, elle regarda la scène qui se passa devant ses yeux. Aurora, son amie était saucissonnée à terre sous la baguette de son meilleur ami, Karl.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux orange et les yeux rouge sang tueur, ces couleur Charlie n'avait pas l'habitude de les voir sur le visage de Karl. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Charlie sentit des larmes inonder son coup, il pleurait. Et la jeune fille compris ce qu'elle avait failli perdre en voulant la mort.

Karl releva les yeux, des yeux verts d'une puissance extraordinaire, ils étaient mouillés mais une grande émotion y transperçait que Charlie ne dit rien. Karl après un temps sans parler juste à se regardait dit :

\- Je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompes pas, c'est important. Quand c'est connu c'était en première année je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, aujourd'hui nous sommes en septième année, une année qui a été mouvementé il faut l'avouer mais une année en ta compagnie et rien ne peux l'égaler. Les deux premières années tu étais ma meilleure amie, mon tout, sans toi je n'étais rien. Puis je me suis rendu compte que c'était un peu plus que de l'amitié quand tu es tombée de ce balais en troisième année, j'avais ressenti une douleur comme si c'était moi qui m'était cassé une jambe alors que c'était toi, c'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de toi, Charlie. De toi et rien que de toi, pas de ton nom mais de qui tu es. Alors te voir tout faire pour être la belle alors que tu l'es, tout faire pour te faire accepter comme une reine alors que tu es ma reine, tout faire pour plaire à ce James Hailey ça me rendait mais je n'avais pas le droit de te dire d'arrêter parce que tu es indépendante et je n'ai aucune emprise sur toi. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours de manière inconditionnée mais je ne veux pas te changer et celui qui le veux ne te mérite pas.

Charlie était choquée, elle ne s'était jamais aperçut que Karl était amoureux d'elle et pourtant maintenant qui le lui disait c'était évident, elle se souvenait de pleins de petits détails qui aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais pourtant elle n'avait jamais rien vu, est-elle aveugle en plus d'être infirme ?

Le jeune homme sous son silence se leva doucement et lui embrassa tendrement le front puis il allait faire demi-tour quand Charlie le retint et l'embrassa chastement. Puis plus amoureusement encore quand il se détacha Charlie ria heureuse et Karl sourit puis lui dit que c'est cette Charlie qu'il aimait. Puis ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

\- Papa maman, Tati Chacha et le monsieur au cheveux bleu ils font comme vous quand vous croyez que je ne suis pas là. Fit une petite voix flette interrompant l'échange des deux adolescents. L'éclat de rire très reconnaissable de Clarissa fit tourner la tête de Charlie et de Karl et la jeune fille faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Sa grande sœur ainsi que son mari et son fils était là et avait surement tout vu de la scène, sa mère souriait de manière inquiétante et son père également.

\- Je savais qu'il finirait par se réveiller, dit-il simplement.

\- Tu le savais ? Demanda Charlie

\- Tout le monde le savait Charlie, répondit sa mère à la place de son père. Et nous somme tous très heureux surtout ton père il adore Karl Patton même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

_oOo_

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensés ? Si vous avez aimés, pensez à me donner votre avis meme si vous n'avez pas aimés je prend tout en compte ! Bon j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne journée !**


	3. Chapter 3: Henry Malefoy

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tour ! ) Alors je reviens avec un chapitre sur Henry et ses amours comme d'habitude, ce chapitre est un peu long puisqu'il fait 37 pages Word et contient 10444 mots pour être exact donc voilà assez long mdrr !**

 **Je tenais également à vous remercier car grâce à vos commentaires j'ai eu la force d'écrire ces 10444 mots et 34 chapitres :) Donc je tenais à vous remercier Snoopgol et Livyn d'avoir prit le temps de me donner votre avis !**

 **Guest : Je comprends tout à fait ta réaction et je l'accepte merci quand même d'avoir dit ce que tu pensais, je t'en suis reconnaissante !**

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé, les élèves se précipitait pour se trouver un compartiment vide dans le Poudlard Express. Jack et Henry les jumeaux Malefoy plus Serpentard que Serpentard lui-même était en compagnie de leurs parents et sœurs ainsi que de leurs copains.

Clarissa accompagnait encore aujourd'hui, surement la nostalgie de l'époque où elle étudiait à Serdaigle. Son époux tenait son fils âgé de quatre ans, Dray. Ce dernier était la copie conforme de son père au déplaisir de Drago, seuls les yeux étaient empreints à sa mère, un sublime mélange de bleue et de gris. Ses cheveux étaient bruns comme son géniteur et tout frissés, il était grand pour un gamin de son âge et étaient pourvu d'une maturité extraordinaire, la génétique Granger exige … Clarissa n'avait pas changée mis à part l'air rayonnant qu'elle abordait depuis qu'elle était mariée à Anthony et son ventre rond dénonçait quatre bons petits mois de grossesse.

Charlie quant à elle n'avait pas changée mis à part qu'aujourd'hui elle se tenait assise dans un fauteuil roulant mais la main de Karl l'empêchait de laisser tomber. Ils filaient tous les deux le parfait amour. Le jeune homme avait mis énormément de temps à déclarer sa flame à Charlie mais pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago il avait fini par y arriver ! Et ils allaient désormais bientôt acheter une maison commune. Tout les deux avaient un travail confortable : Karl était employé au ministère de la magie tandis que Charlie avait réalisée son rêve, enseigner dans une école primaire pour jeune sorcier.

Sa mère et son père était mains sans dessous dessus. Ils formaient le couple parfait se dit Henry. Quand il regardait sa famille et leurs conjoints, il avait envie de tomber lui aussi amoureux mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers son frère il se dit que jamais il ne pourrait abandonner son jumeau …

Les deux frères ainsi que leur petite sœur, Dianna entrèrent dans le Poudlard Express puis ils rejoignirent Marisa. Cette dernière n'avait point changée, ses cheveux était toujours tout de feu, ses yeux vert transperçaient encore ceux osant se mettre sur son chemin. Elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard mais d'une façon si sexy que c'en était indécent pour les autres filles de l'école. Une aura de puissance faisait partie d'elle depuis toujours et personne ne pouvait dire le contraire.

Mais quelque chose avait changé depuis l'année dernière, quelque chose c'était brisé en même temps que le jour où sa meilleure amie avait tenté d'assassiner Charlie Malefoy. Aurora n'était plus là et même si Marisa ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de se retrouver seule.

Les garçons s'assirent à coté d'elle et la discussion sur les cours et les profs débutât, le trajet se passa comme prévu, c'est-à-dire à critiquer tel ou tel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, ils s'assirent à leur table des Serpents et attendirent la répartition des premières années. MacGonnagall se leva et pris la parole d'un air sévère la caractérisant :

Chers élèves de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard je voudrais d'abord vous souhaiter la bienvenue. Nous allons débuter la répartition du Choixpeau magique mais avant je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui entrera en septième année chez les Serpentards. Je vous présente Juno Nott.

Tout les élèves regardaient la jeune fille se tenant sur l'estrade des professeurs. Elle était métisse, les yeux marrons, ses cheveux étaient noués en deux tresses qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle portait son uniforme de manière stricte. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle mais pour une raison inconnue elle envouta le bourreau des cœurs, Henry Malefoy.

Tu as entendu, frérot, elle s'appelle Nott, fit Jack.

Henry n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement entre son nom et celui de Théodore Nott. Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux la jeune fille qui s'approchait de la table verte et argent et il eut la subite envie de s'assoir à coté d'elle cependant il était complètement collé à sa chaise, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il l'a vit, à regret, se mettre en face de Petrus Pucey.

Henry ne suivit même pas la répartition, son regard était figés sur Juno Nott. Quel nom étrange, Juno … Pourtant il lui allait si bien. Marisa avait très bien vu le petit manège d'Henry et elle lui donna un coup en dessous la table pour le réveiller. Le jeune homme tira la tête tout le long du repas et quand enfin ils regagnèrent leur dortoir il pensait encore et toujours à la nouvelle, la fille de Théodore Nott, la fille qui l'obsédait… C'est sur cette pensée qu'il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin quand Henry se réveilla il vit le lit vide de son frère et regarda l'heure, midi et demi. Génial il avait loupé les cours de la matinée. Il se leva péniblement et se traina jusque sous la douche. Le jet bouillant s'aplatit sur la peau blanche du jeune homme la colorant doucement de rouge, il voulait oublier cette fille. Ou alors l'embrasser une bonne fois pour toute et ensuite ne plus penser à elle. Il se sécha d'un coup de baguette, mis son uniforme et sortit en trombe du dortoir. Henry allait sortir de la salle commune quand une voix grave l'interrompu dans son avancé.

Excuse-moi ? Je suis nouvelle et je ne trouve pas la salle d'histoire moldu.

Elle était, son pire cauchemar. Une moue attendrissante était plaqué contre son visage d'ange et il eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras mais il se retint.

Euh… Oui je sais où c'est. Tu monte au quatrième étage.

La jeune Juno ria doucement et dit qu'elle était déjà allée mais qu'elle n'avait pas trouvée.

Tu peux m'accompagner, demanda-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Henry frissonna même sa voix lui donnait des envies pas très propre !

Elle attendait une réponse mais ce dernier n'était pas en état de la lui donner alors elle tourna les talons vexés.

Pardon je viens de me réveiller et je manque à mon devoir de préfet. Mentit-il.

Tu es préfet ?

Absolument Nott, fit-il fièrement.

Tu peux m'appeler Juno, et toi quel est ton nom ?

Henry Malefoy mais je t'en pris appelle moi Henry.

Malefoy ? Comme Drago Malefoy. En le voyant hocher la tête elle continua, Nos parents son de très bons amis.

Ils marchèrent et bizarrement le courant passait très bien entre eux, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Par exemple elle lui avait dit que sa grande passion c'était l'histoire moldu, qu'elle avait toujours vécu en France. Que son père fût vraiment un père génial et que sa mère était un peu moins présente mais que quand elles pouvaient se voir c'était vraiment bien, et qu'elles s'entendaient très bien. Pas une fois Henry n'eu à parler de lui, il l'écoutait juste. L'écouter était une source de bonheur.

Puis le chemin pris fin et ils se retrouvèrent devant une vielle porte en bois. La jeune femme toqua à la porte et un jeune garçon de leur âge surement, viens leur ouvrir.

Bienvenu, fit-il. Je suis Olivier Andros et je suis le président du cours de la grande Histoire des moldus. Vos noms s'il vous plait.

Juno Nott …

Et Henry Malefoy, dit précipitamment le jeune homme.

Olivier tourna la tête si vite qu'Henry eu peur qu'il se le craque.

Mais vous n'êtes pas sur la liste Mr Malefoy.

Pff bien évidement que je suis sur la liste, et ce depuis ma troisième année, enfin tu ne te souviens plus ?

Le président fit non avec la tête mais les laissa passer. La pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent était plutôt spacieuse, dans chandelles flottaient au plafond. De grandes tables étaient disposées pour pouvoir étudier des manuscrits. Ainsi que des bibliothèques géantes.

Olivier leurs demanda de s'assoir puis il prit la parole d'un air fière et digne :

Jeunes étudiants de la classe d'Histoire Moldu, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui entre passionnés pour parler de ce qui constitue le monde si intéressant des Moldus. Sachez que bien évidemment il n'y a aucune note puisque c'est géré par un élève mais au cour de l'année il y aura un concours interscolaire et cette année il se passera en France à Beauxbatons. Voilà donc nous allons faire un tour de table pour faire la présentation des nouveaux.

Un garçon de Poufsoufle il devait surement être en première année se leva et commença à parler de lui, de ses aspirations etc.…

Le tour arriva jusqu'à Juno et la fille se leva, à coté d'elle, Henry n'arriva pas à décrocher le regard de cette fille, elle l'avait envouté ! Quand elle ouvrit la bouche ce fut pire, sa voix grave donnait les frissons au jeune homme. Aucune fille ou même femme ne lui faisait cet effet.

Je m'appelle Juno, fille de Théodore et Despina Nott. J'ai passé ma scolarité en France à Beauxbatons et je suis venu en Grande Bretagne car mon père voulait relier les liens avec sa terre d'origine. J'ai dix-sept ans et plus tard je voudrais faire historienne Moldu car ma mère ma transmis sa passion et depuis je dévore les archives, tous ce qui peux permettre de connaitre un peu plus les guerres mondiales c'est vraiment mon thème de prédilection.

Elle se rassit et tous les regards se furent braqués sur Henry, ce dernier se leva puis se raclât la gorge. Il avait du mal à connaitre l'Histoire Sorcière alors Moldus. Dans quoi c'était -il encore engagé ?

Bonjour je m'appel Henry je suis le fils de Drago et Hermione Malefoy. Je suis né en Grande Bretagne, j'ai un frère jumeau, Jack. Je m'intéresse à l'histoire Moldus car j'ai envie de découvrir le monde qui m'entoure et pas seulement celui des sorciers.

Improvisation était le maitre mot de la vie d'Henry. Toute sa vie était de l'improvisation.

Le cours venait tout juste de se terminer et Juno et Henry sortirent, ils discutaient de la collaboration pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Tout le trajet se passa dans les rires de Juno sous le regard appréciateur du jeune homme. Lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent enfin à la grande salle, ils s'assirent ensemble et continuèrent de parler. Henry n'eu aucun regard pour son frère un peu plus loin. Il continuait à discuter avec la métisse sous l'œil noir de son jumeau.

Après avoir pris le gouter, les deux jeunes gens allèrent à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Henry n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce temple du silence en sept année et c'était cette fille qui le trainait.

Ce soir je te montrerais un endroit particulier. Dit Henry à la jeune fille. 22 heure devant la porte de ton dortoir c'est bon ?

La jeune métisse hocha la tête puis continua à feuilleter les pages de son énorme livre sur la bataille de Verdun. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, elle et ses deux petites tresses qu'elle remettait derrière son dos nerveusement, cette manie de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et ce froncement de sourcils lorsqu'elle lisait quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Pour Henry rien ne clochait chez elle, elle était juste parfaite…

Henry attendait impatiemment devant sa porte, il regarda l'heure, 22 heure 30, une demie heure de retard. Il allait faire demie tour jusqu'à son dortoir quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe sur une Juno aux cheveux en furie, ces petites tresses partaient dans tout les sens. Elle avait l'air essoufflée et ses joues étaient colorée. Elle portait un jean et un T-shirt rouge simple, c'était un look basique mais il ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard lubrique sur sa fine silouhette.

On y va fit-il ? En lui tendant la main que la jeune fille prit sans hésitations. Tous les deux, main dans la main ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte pour sortir de la salle commune sous les regards des autres Serpentard et d'un en particulier assis sur son trône vert.

Mais où est-ce-que tu m'emmène ?

Tu verras… Fit malicieusement Henry en la trainant par la main.

Après un temps sans parler à arpenter les longs couloirs de Poudlard, ils finirent par arriver devant une porte fermée à clé. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et chuchota un mot de passe et la l'entrée se dévoila.

Lorsque Juno vit la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle fut bouche-bée. La salle était en cercle, le sol était fait d'une magnifique pelouse, il y avait une petite balançoire, une petite table sur lequel trônait un petit bouquet de fleur et il y avait un faux plafond qui reconstituait le ciel illuminait d'un jour d'aout.

C'est splendide, fit Juno éberluée en tournant sur elle-même. Qu'elle est cet endroit ?

C'est ma pièce secrète, répondit Henry en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Je viens ici quand j'ai envie d'être seul…

Le grand Henry Malefoy à envie d'être seul ? Plaisanta Juno en le suivant au sol.

Tu va trouver ça ridicule mais j'ai souvent besoin d'être seul et je ne le suis malheureusement jamais sauf ici, parce que personne ne connaît cet endroit sauf toi et moi.

La jeune fille mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue comme quand elle étudiait l'Histoire Moldu et cette petite mimique faisait bien rire le blond et il savait qu'elle voulait lui poser une question :

Je peux te poser une question ? Fit-elle prudemment.

Henry hocha la tête positivement.

Pourquoi tu me montre cette pièce ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-il sincèrement. La vérité c'était qu'il ne s'était posé aucune interrogation, c'était normal pour lui de lui montrer sa cachette.

Juno n'avait rien dit, ils étaient à coté et elle avait glissée sa main dans celle du garçon. Ensemble ils n'avaient pas parlé, seul leur respiration était audible et bizarrement cela suffisait. Puis la métisse avait parlée d'une voie faible comme si, si elle parlait trop fort elle allait gâcher la quiétude des lieux.

Pourquoi tu ne l'à pas montré à ton frère ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, au fond de lui il connaissait la réponse mais il avait peur de la prononcer à haute voix. Puis envoyant le regard marron de la jeune fille le fixer de manière insistante il sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Mon frère et moi nous sommes toujours ensemble, nous sommes pareil et pourtant si différent. Personne ne ressent ce que je ressens avec son jumeau. Jack est une personne sur d'elle mais il est également manipulateur. Je m'en suis rendu compte l'année dernière.

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire qui c'était passé avec Charlie. Le fait que c'était son frère qui avait écrit le mot qui devait soi-disant être de la main de James Hailey. Que c'était de sa faute si aujourd'hui elle était dans ce fauteuil, il déversa la haine encrée en lui. Elle l'écoutait sans le couper et c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait se confier à une personne. La vérité c'est que rester en compagnie de Jack lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Ce frère, cet alter égo le dégoutait.

Tu ne dis rien ? Fit-il quand il eu fini.

Elle dit non de la tête et il lui demanda pourquoi.

Même si je voudrais te convaincre du contraire, que ce n'est pas la faute de ton frère que ce n'était simple concours de circonstance tu ne me croirais surement pas. Tu as ton opinion et j'ai la mienne et nous sommes tous les deux très entêtés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivera à persuader l'autre. Alors à quoi bon parler ?

Il ne répondit pas mais lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il lui en était redevant. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à effleurer le bout de son nez mais la jeune fille s'écarta.

Ça fait seulement trois jours que je suis ici, tu ne croie quand même pas que je vais te laisser toucher mes lèvres avec les tiennes. Elle lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre puis se leva et couru. Quand elle vit qu'Henry ne comprenait pas elle lui dit comme si c'était une évidence.

T'es le chat ! Tu dois m'attraper !

Le jeune homme rentrant dans son jeu il se leva et de la commença une course poursuite sous les éclats de rires et les cris de joies.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait son frère, enfaite depuis la rentrée Henry ne restait plus vraiment avec lui. Et même quand ils étaient ensemble il n'était pas là, ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé de l'accident dont avait été victime Charlie.

Jack était dans son dortoir, allongé dans son lit et il était minuit, Henry était partit avec cette fille on-ne-savais-où.

La porte s'ouvrit coupant cours à ses pensées et au lieu de voir ses compagnons de chambre il vit une jeune fille entrer. Elle s'installa à coté de lui et commença à lui caresser son torse doucement.

Je ne suis pas d'humeur, fit-il mais la fille n'abandonna pas et elle lui chuchota :

Tu es sur ? Pourtant j'ai comme l'impression que tu as besoin de moi en ce moment.

Tu te trompes.

Bien alors je m'en vais Jack mais ne viens pas me voir quand ton frère te lâchera une deuxième fois pour la jeune Nott… Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve.

Cette simple phrase déclencha en lui une haine sans nom, il plaqua la jeune fille sous lui contre le matelas et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements, elle ne dit rien pendant tout le long de l'acte mais elle était heureuse car elle était arrivée là où elle voulait…

Le soleil se levait sur le plafond enchanté de la salle secrète, Henry papillonna des yeux et se la première chose qu'il vit fut des pieds. Il se redressa difficilement et vit Juno en travers de la pelouse endormie. Il l'a trouvé toute mignonne et il avait envie de la protéger contre tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, sous le regard insistant du jeune homme la métissa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand elle vit Henry, elle sourit heureuse.

Bien dormis ? Demanda Juno.

Très bien mais j'ai une faim de loup.

Je n'ai pas envie de sortir de ce petit paradis.

Il sourit content qu'elle aime cet endroit.

Un jour ou l'autre on va devoir sortir mais pour l'instant je te propose d'appeler un elfe de maison.

La fille hocha la tête précipitamment.

Lutine !

Un plop ce fit entendre et une petite Elfe apparut, elle portait une petite robe mauve et des baskets de la même couleur. A Poudlard tout les Elfes de Maison étaient maintenant habillés comme il le souhaitaient.

Je voudrais un café, un croissant et du jus d'orange et toi que veux-tu Juno ?

Alors j'aimerais du thé Darjeeling ainsi que des œufs brouillés, des saucisses, des toasts au miel et à la marmelade et je pense que ça ira.

La petite Elfe transplana sans demander son reste tandis qu'Henry regardait la métisse comme la septième merveille du monde. Elle lui demanda ce qui clochait.

Tu manges pour six ! Et en plus tu es Française et tu manges un vrai déjeuner Anglais et moi qui suis Anglais je mange Français.

Alors déjà le ptit déj c'est le repas le plus important de la journée et ensuite j'ai la double nationalité, je suis Française mais aussi Anglaise parce que ma mère est Française mais mon père est Anglais.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Lutine revient les bras chargés de victuailles.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à manger, puis Henry prit la parole.

D'où il vient ton nom ?

Tu ne l'aime pas ? Demanda la jeune fille.

Si si je trouve que c'est justement son originalité qui te rend belle.

Juno se mit à rire et dit la voix entrecoupée par les rires.

Je suis belle grâce à mon nom c'est ça ?

Non, je ne serais pas expliqué pourquoi tu es belle parce qu'en général tu n'es pas mon genre de fille mais je peux t'assurer que tu m'obsède… Je fais que te regarder, que t'épier, je bouillonne lorsqu'un garçon s'approche trop près de toi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Le silence était fort, on entendait plus rien dans la pièce puis doucement sans qu'Henry ne s'en aperçoive Juno s'était rapprochée.

Il prit conscience de la réalité lorsqu'il sentit sa respiration contre sa bouche il allait dire quelque chose mais la bouche de la jeune femme l'en empêcha. Elle se plaqua contre lui d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément et sous l'ardeur de la brune Henry approfondit le baiser. C'était splendide, il ressentit des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Quand ils n'eurent plus d'air ils se séparèrent à contre cœur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un petit moment.

Tu m'avais dit vouloir attendre un peu.

Oui je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas embrasser un inconnu que je connais depuis trois pauvres jours or tu n'es plus un inconnu vu le moment passé hier et nous nous connaissons plus depuis trois jours mais quatre jours maintenant.

Tu es exceptionnelle… Dit-il en la réembrassant.

Quand le baiser prit fin Juno se redressa puis lui tendit la main qu'il prit et ils sortirent main dans la main dehors.

Mon nom vient de la Déesse Romaine Junon, protectrice des femmes.

Lorsque Juno et Henry firent leurs apparitions mains dans la mains les jérémiades s'amplifient. Les rumeurs également et les jalousies s'attisèrent.

Jack regardait ces mains jointe avec colère l'étreinte de la veille ne lui avait pas remis les idées en place et malheureusement il n'était pas détendus. Il voulait tabasser quelqu'un et justement sa proie, la personne responsable de tout ses problèmes se rendit en cours de soins aux créatures magiques seule. Discrètement il l'a suivi.

Plusieurs fois elle se retourna mais il se cachait toujours quand cela arrivait. Personne à l'horizon dans les couloirs, parfait il aurait le champ libre pour attaquer et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il plaqua la personne contre le mur en pierre violemment, la victime n'émit aucun bruit, seule ses yeux qui s'agitaient prouvait qu'elle était terrifiée.

Alors Nott on a peur ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas ce qui renforça l'énervement du garçon.

Tu ne veux pas répondre, alors écoute moi. Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de mon frère ! A tes risques et péril.

Puis il l'a laissa là, seule face contre tout, seule face au monde de requin, de jalousie, de tensions dans lequel ils vivaient…

Mais jamais elle n'aurait quitté Henry, il ne méritait pas de souffrir. Elle se battrait pour lui et si cela impliquait la haine de cet horrible frère alors elle irait au-devant des problèmes, foi de Nott !

Les jours passaient sans que Juno ne quitte Henry et cela rendait fou Jack. Le pire c'est que quand elle voyait Jack dans les parages elle se rapprochait inexorablement d'Henry pour qu'il voit qu'elle tenait à lui.

Aujourd'hui ce passait le match de Quidditch Serpentard Serdaigle, les parents Malefoy assistait au spectacle dans les tribunes.

Juno était au premier rang pour applaudir Henry, la voix amplifiée d'une jeune fille du nom de Martine Williams résonna dans le stade.

 _Voici l'arrivé des joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle alors comme vous le savez cette rencontre va surement être très serrée._

 _Tommy Jackson, Eliana Hardison et Marguarita Jones sont les poursuiveurs, ensemble ils forment un magnifique triangle gagnant ce qui constitue en outre un merveilleux avantage pour les bleues. Ensuite nous avons Juliana Dawlish dans les cages. Le célèbre Orsi Stebbins l'attrapeur prodige ainsi que les deux batteurs Mike Kirke et Annenkov Slopper bien plus forts que leurs pères si je puis me permettre. On peut dire que les Serpentard auront du fil à retordre mais je ne me fais aucun souci pour eux, d'ailleurs voici leur arriver._

 _Alors nous avons le gardien Luc Warrigton un vrai mur d'or. La petite de deuxième année qui a sut faire ces preuves au dernier match contre les Gryffondors Rita Vulchanov fille du grand joueur Boris Vulchanov qui n'a pas suivit les traces de son père puisqu'elle joue au poste de poursuiveuses contrairement à son père qui joue comme batteur. Ensuite Adriana Spinett et Fatima Ben Ahmed. L'attrapeur mais aussi le capitaine qui lui aussi hérité du talent de son père Albus Potter et pour finir les deux petites stars de l'Equipe les jumeaux Malefoy, Jack et Henry !_

 _Le match va être tendue et j'aimerais que les spectateurs se respectent s'il vous plait… Mais que fait-il, un des jumeaux Malefoy, je ne serais vous dire lequel se dirige vers les gradins. Ohhh ! Comme c'est beau l'amour !_

Henry alla vers sa copine et l'embrassa devant tout le monde, s'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient publiquement. Tout le monde était silencieux autours d'eux puis quand ils se détachèrent les applaudissements se firent entendre.

Je t'aime…

Trois mots qui mit Juno dans tous ses états, elle ne voulait pas le perdre parce qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait à en mourir.

Mon ange, tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ? Fit Drago tout sourire en haut des gradins.

Hermione ne répondit pas et l'homme inquiet se tourna vers elle. Son épouse avait la bouche grande ouverte, ses joues se colorèrent et ses yeux brillaient.

Hermione ?! Hé bah dis donc tu étais dans les pommes. S'exclama le blond en souriant.

Mon bébé a une copine. Lui répondit-elle ignorant sa remarque.

Eh oui il grandit, tu vois ce que je ressens quand mes filles on un copain eh bien là c'est pareil mais maintenant c'est le tour d'Henry.

Elle ne dit rien de tout match gardant une tête renfrognée, finalement c'est les Serdaigles qui gagnèrent.

Après la rencontre des deux équipes tous les spectateurs devaient se réunirent pour un banquet.

Les parents d'Henry arrivèrent et Hermione sauta des les bras de son fils.

Mon amour comment tu vas ?

Ça va maman et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête précipitamment dit bonjour tendrement en Jack à coté d'Henry se tenait Juno et la maman lui fit la bise.

Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai affaire, fit-elle en regardant la jeune fille de haut en bas.

Juno Nott, répondit sans hésiter la métisse en lui tendant la main.

Drago s'avança et prit la main de la jeune fille avant Hermione et lui fit un baise main.

Ravit de vous rencontrer Juno, votre père m'a souvent parlé de vous dans ses hiboux. Je suis Drago Malefoy et voici ma femme Hermione.

Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance Monsieur.

Ils allèrent manger et parlèrent de tout et de rien à la grande surprise de tout le monde Hermione aimait bien Juno, la jeune fille était intelligente et gentille.

Et donc vous venez de France, je suis originaire de la Provence.

Très jolie moi je suis originaire de Paris, la Capital.

Après ce délicieux repas offert par les Elfes de maisons de Poudlard, tout les parents, famille et les autres spectateurs étaient rentrés chez eux. Les deux tourtereaux se rendirent à leur cour d'Histoire Moldu.

Olivier les fit s'assoir car il devait leurs parler.

Cher historien Moldu, au début de l'année je vous informé qu'un concours sera organisé en France et nous allons aujourd'hui passer les examens pour savoir si nous sommes qualifiés et si nous pouvons nous rendre à Beauxbatons pour conquérir. Sachez que si nous sommes assez bien placés, la cote de popularité de Poudlard augmentera de façon considérable.

Je vous distribue les contrôles de qualification, bonne chance et ne nous faite pas honte, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Lorsque la feuille se retrouvât devant les yeux d'Henry, il paniqua, comment pouvait-il savoir « En quelle année Louis XIV révoque-t-il l'Edit de Nantes ? »*

Il leva la tête et regarda les autres, ils cochaient les réponses à toute vitesse tel des robots. Puis il vit Juno la tête en l'air qui lui fit un clin d'œil malicieusement. Il ria doucement pas assez visiblement puisqu'Olivier lui fit signe de se taire.

Il reporta ses yeux sur sa fiche et fini par cocher au hasard. De tout façon il n'aimait pas vraiment l'histoire Moldu.

Henry et Juno était enfin sortit de ce contrôle improvisé, Juno était folle de joie, disant qu'elle avait tout explosé.

Et toi, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle

Bah j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait des questions pas vraiment faciles mais je pense avoir bien fait, mentit-il.

Elle lui prit la main et le traina devant une vielle porte puis chuchota un mot de passe avec sa baguette dans l'autre main. Tout les deux ils se retrouvèrent dans leur petite pièce secrète, depuis qu'il lui avait fait découvrir ils y passaient des journées entières quelquefois.

Juno sauta sur la balançoire et fit la moue. Henry compris tout de suite qu'elle voulait qu'il la pousse ce qu'il fit sans rechigner.

Tu sais, commença Juno, je sais que tu ne connais absolument rien à l'Histoire Moldu…

Cela se voit-il tant que ça ?

J'avais l'impression que tu allais t'effondrer au contrôle, dit-elle.

J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir.

Un énorme silence se fit entendre. La jeune fille se leva et se plaça devant Henry, puis doucement, tendrement elle l'embrassa. Ce baiser fit mal à Henry on aurait dit que c'était un au revoir alors pour ne pas croire à ce qu'elle essayée de lui dire il entoura de ses bras puissants son petit corp frêle.

Je t'aime lui dit-elle entre deux bisous.

Puis la chemise d'Henry s'ouvrit comme par magie, puis il comprit que c'était les mains de sa petite amie qui les avaient enlevés discrètement.

Ce soir là ils firent l'amour tendrement pour la première fois, mais cette étreinte avait été désagréable pour le jeune homme car il avait l'impression que Juno lui faisait ses adieux.

Le lendemain matin quand Henry se réveilla il posa la main contre la pelouse vierge, là où devrait se trouver Juno.

Il ouvrit les yeux avec vitesse et il ne vit pas la jeune fille avec qui il avait fait l'amour, celle qui avait été la première fille à partagé sa couche. Elle avait profité de lui au même titre que son frère profitait des filles. Pourtant ce n'était pas le genre de la métisse.

Doucement pour retarder l'échéance il se rhabilla puis sortit de cette pièce qui avait vu les ébats des jeunes gens.

Il chercha la jeune fille mais aucune trace de Juno. Alors à contrecœur il se rendit à son premier cours, celui de potion.

Le professeur Blaise Zabinni arriva en retard comme à son habitude. Henry se mit à coté d'Albus. Ce dernier tentait de lui parlait mais rien n'y faisait, il pensait à Juno, peut être viendrait-elle, elle ne loupe jamais de cours.

J'ai une annonce à vous faire, commença le Professeur Zabinni. La jeune Juno Nott à dut quitter l'école ce matin pour des raisons familiales et malheureusement elle ne reviendra plus. Bien maintenant nous allons continuer le cours précédent…

Henry n'écoutait plus la seule chose qu'il savait c'est que Juno était partit il ne savait où et que plus jamais il ne la reverrait. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne lui avait donnée aucunes informations. Elle avait couchée avec lui puis était partit sans donner de nouvelles. Il avait bien compris qu'elle n'était plus vierge mais il n'avait rien à dire sur ce qu'elle avait fait dans le passé, et puis la façon dont elle le serrait contre lui, cette façon qui prouvait qu'elle était attachée à lui, cette façon qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Aujourd'hui c'était le vide qu'elle avait laissé dans sa vie qui faisait mal.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était partie sans un mot, sans rien dire et lui il dépérissait à petit feu. Aujourd'hui il devait rentrer chez lui. Voir sa famille lui ferait surement du bien, ou peut-être pas…

Il n'avait presque rien mangé depuis sa disparition comme il disait. Des énormes cernes s'étalaient sous ces yeux, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids et de musculature. Les filles ne le regardaient même plus…

Un jeune homme s'assit à coté de lui, Jack…

Je n'ai pas envie de parler, fit Henry.

Je sais mais je voulais te dire que nous avons gagner la coupe de Quidditch comme tu nous as lâché.

Serpentard jouait contre Gryffondor la finale de la coupe, apparemment ils avaient gagnés, il n'était même pas heureux pour eux… Henry ne voulait plus jouer à ce sport, il se souvient de la première et unique fois ou il lui avait dit « Je t'aime » se rendre au stade lui faisait atrocement mal.

Henry était assis sur le siège d'un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il attendait que le train démarre, quand ce fut fait il ne dit rien, de toute façon il ne disait plus rien. Arrivé à la gare tout les élèves descendirent, les plus jeunes sautèrent sur leurs parents et les plus vieux faisaient comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Jack embrassa affectueusement la joue d'Hermione et fit la bise à son fils. Puis vint le tour des retrouvailles pour la jeune Dianna, son père regarda si aucuns garçons ne l'épiait. Et quand Henry fit son arrivé, Hermione recula surprise par le teint et la tête affreuse de son si beau fils.

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Henry.

Ledit Henry ne répondit rien et continua sa route comme si de rien était, il s'en voulait de faire du mal à ses parents mais il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre, disparaitre… Comme elle …

A table cria Hermione

Lorsque tout le monde s'était réuni dans la salle à manger ils purent manger à leurs faim.

Clarisse venait tout juste d'accoucher d'un petit garçon s'appelant Jason. C'était le portrait craché de Clarissa pour le plus grand bonheur de Drago. D'ailleurs ce dernier était vraiment gaga du petit. Ensuite Charlie et Karl étaient présent ainsi que Jane, la fille était toujours célibataire mais elle ne désespérait pas, elle trouverait un homme un jour foi de Tomson !

Jack commença à manger sans se préoccuper des autres et Dianna riait avec Anthony sur on ne sais quoi, Drago regardait le petit jeu de ce fumier de Goldstein d'un œil noir.

Où est Henry ? Fit Clarissa

Plus aucuns bruit ne se fit entendre et la fourchette de Drago tomba au sol.

Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a mais il n'est pas bien…

Sa copine à disparut, coupa Jack, elle est partie sans rien dire.

Hermione contracta sa mâchoire si fort que Drago eu peur un instant qu'elle se casse les dents.

Comment ça ?

Bha elle est partit On ne sait où pour des raisons familiales sans l'avoir prévenu et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils venaient de passer une nuit mouvementée. Il avait un suçon le jour de sa disparition, expliqua-t-il, et tout le monde sait qu'Henry adore embrasser les filles mais il n'a jamais rien fait de plus, donc elle l'a dépucelé puis à prit la fuite…

La fin du repas se fit dans le silence le plus total, puis Clarissa, Anthony et les enfants prirent congés de même que Charlie, Karl et Jane.

Le jour de Noel était enfin arrivé, la maison des Malefoy était magnifique des milliers de petite lumière ornait les murs extérieurs et intérieurs. Un énorme sapin touchait presque le plafond. Toute la famille Malefoy était réunie dans le salon, Hermione partit dans la cuisine pour porter la dinde elle fut rejointe par Clarissa.

Je peux t'aider maman ?

Oui si tu veux prend les choux de Bruxelles s'il te plait.

La jeune maman prit le plat et demanda doucement à sa mère :

Il ne viendra pas Henry ?

Je ne pense pas. Tu sais je pensais vraiment que Juno était une bonne personne mais apparemment je me suis lourdement trompée et je ne supporte pas de voir mon fils souffrir.

Clarissa hocha la tête quand elle entendit le rire du petit Dray. Oui elle comprenait que voir ses enfants anéantit était insupportable pour une mère.

Le repas se passa comme l'avait prévu Hermione, sans Henry. Dray demanda souvent où était son tonton Ry mais comment expliquer à un gosse de quatre ans que son oncle avait le cœur brisé ?

La soirée se passa plutôt bien contrairement à ce que croyait Hermione.

Bien nous allons ouvrir les cadeaux que le papa Noel nous a apporté !

Ouiiii le papa Noel il est passé ! Le petit Dray sauta dans les bras de son grand père et lui chuchota à l'oreille pour que personne n'entende.

Les autres enfants de ma classe ils disent qu'il n'existe pas le papa Noel…

J'espère que tu ne les crois pas, dit Drago

Ohh non ! Je suis beaucoup plus intelligent qu'eux de toute façon ! Répondit le petit d'un air supérieur ce qui fait rire son grand père.

C'est bien un Malefoy celui-là.

Plutôt un Goldstein, fit Anthony

Drago tourna doucement la tête vers celui qui avait dit cette ânerie.

Si tu ne veux pas que je te bute ferme la…

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre en haut des escaliers et tout le monde tourna la tête. Hermione se leva en vitesse et fit signe à Henry qui avait dut prendre un bon bain, et s'être rasé de venir s'assoir dans le canapé.

La belle famille ouvrit les cadeaux sous les exclamations de joies de Dray. Hermione reçut une bouteille de vin bien particulière de la part de son époux et personne à part celui là ne sut pourquoi une petite larme coula sur sa joue. De même Hermione offrit un cd vinyle de Frank Sinatra à Drago et encore une fois personne ne compris pourquoi il embrassa passionnément sa femme. Clarissa reçut un diamant de la part de son mari, un bracelet des ses parents et une jolie bague offerte par ses frères et sœurs communément. Charlie reçut une magnifique plume de la pars de Karl, la collection entière de livres d'Oscar Wilde son dramaturge favoris de ses frères et sœurs et une enveloppe contenant beaucoup, beaucoup d'argent pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter la maison de ses rêves par ses parents. Jack reçut quant à lui le kit entier de nettoyage de balais par ses parents, et le tout nouveau balais Tonnere de Merlin par ses frère et sœurs. Dianna reçut un chaton roux comme Pattenrond par ses parents et un journal par ses frère et sœurs.

Henry reçu un appareille photo de ses frères et sœurs et deux billets d'avion pour aller en Corse.

Pourquoi y a-t-il deux billets

A la base, commença son père, c'était pour toi et Juno mais maintenant…

Henry ne dit rien il regardait les deux billets, ses deux billets qui devaient surement être synonyme de joie mais qui faisait si mal à Henry.

Je pourrais y aller avec toi, fit Jack.

Henry fit non de la tête et posa les billets sur la table basse puis il sortit un vieux livre vu l'état des pages.

C'était pour elle, je suis allé chercher dans les vide greniers, les puces, les broderies, les apothicaires Moldu pour le trouver. Je devais lui offrir ce soir, lui envoyer par hiboux.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione.

Un journal sur un soldat, Thomas Newton, fusillé pour l'exemple. Elle était passionnée d'Histoire Moldu.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur du moins les apparences étaient trompeuses puisque tout le monde souffrait en silence de la situation, seul Dray et Jason ne comprenaient pas ce qui ce passait. Innocence oblige.

De retour à Poudlard Henry reprenait doucement gout à la vie mais le livre qu'il portait toujours avec lui traduisait que sa guérison était loin d'être fini et puis trainait dans une école sans se détacher du « Journal de Newton » c'était une thérapie qui lui faisait malgré tout très mal.

Il se rendit dans leur salle secrète et il s'allongea sur la pelouse, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux il l'a revu allonger contre lui, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue nerveusement puis lui sourire tendrement. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier et cette pièce lui faisait bien trop penser à elle, une larme coula, puis deux et bientôt un torrent d'eau salé sortit de ses beaux yeux marrons. N'en pouvant plus il sortit de cette pièce qui était devenu son purgatoire. Il marcha, puis courra en pleurant. Courir lui faisait du bien, il oubliait quand il courrait. Puis soudain il tapa dans une personne et tomba à la renverse. Lorsqu'il relava la tête il vit Olivier. Henry essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore même si le jeune homme en face de lui avait remarqué qu'il pleurait.

C'est toi que je cherchais Henry.

Ah bon ? Fit étonner Henry.

Oui je voulais te dire que nous nous sommes qualifiés pour le concours et nous t'avons choisi pour y participer car tu as des excellents résultats.

Hein ? Répondit le jeune blond surpris.

Tu as fait une seule faute donc tu es qualifié dans l'équipe et nous te voulons absolument dans notre équipe pour représenter Poudlard. Si tu es d'accord tu es le bienvenu.

Henry réfléchit un petit moment, mais penser à l'Histoire Moldu le faisait penser à elle. Elle et sa concentration quand elle lisait un énorme livre, elle est comment elle racontait les yeux brillait d'une lueur splendide quand elle lui racontait comment elle avait visité un camp de concentration et son énervement quand il lui avait dit qu'elle était folle de se réjouir de chose pareille. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle lui avait dit : « Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que c'est, comment les poils se hisses lorsque tu vois où ces pauvres gens dormaient, les sueurs froides que tu as quand tu vois la potence. Toutes les émotions qu'on te jette au visage lorsque tu entre dans la chambre à gaz, la peur, l'horreur, les meurtres… * »

Je ne pense pas venir, désolé.

Quel dommage ! Si tu changes d'avis, on part demain.

Puis Olivier prit congé. Henry soupira, il n'en pouvait plus tout simplement.

Le lendemain il prit son petit déjeuné dans la grande salle en compagnie de son frère, quand soudain le professeur MacGonagall se leva et demanda le silence.

Chers élèves, nous voulons vous annoncer que l'Equipe de Poudlard d'Histoire Moldu se rendent en France, à Beauxbatons pour représenter Poudlard je vais maintenant vous présenter qui sont de la partit.

Alors le capitaine : Olivier Andros. Cathya Hundred, Andrew Carter, Mathias Patterson et Annabelle Richy.

Quand Henry entendit la liste il voulait crier à l'injustice car Juno n'y été pas, mais lui non plus n'y était pas. Mais la différence c'est que la métisse était partie tandis que lui pouvait y participer, elle aurait été si fière de lui. A quoi bon se lamenter alors qu'il pouvait lui rendre hommage. Et là Henry compris que durant son absence il avait fait comme si elle était morte alors que ce n'était pas la réalité il aurait dut se battre pour la revoir, à la place il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus la revoir. Mais pour la femme qu'il aimait, pour Juno Nott il devait se battre, il devait la revoir pour comprendre pourquoi elle était partie.

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il se leva et dit la voix haute et clair.

Suis-je toujours le bienvenu ?

Le professeur MacGonagall ouvrit les yeux ronds, visiblement elle ne savait pas qu'il avait participer au concours. Mais grâce à Merlin où plutôt à Olivier qui hocha la tête il se retrouva dans un avion en direction de Marseille, là où se trouvait Beauxbatons.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'école, Henry fut bouche bée comme pour sa première année à Poudlard. Beauxbatons n'était pas plus grand que Poudlard mais bien plus chic. Le jardin était un jardin à la Française et en son centre se trouvait une grande fontaine quand les élèves de Poudlard s'en approchèrent ils virent une plaque avec l'inscription « Flamel ».

Tout était splendide, Henry tourna sur lui-même et le professeur Zabinni celui qui accompagnait les petit Poudlariens comme il aimait les appeler toqua à la grande porte du château.

Une femme gigantesque ouvrit et derrière elle se trouvait les élèves de Beauxbatons en rang, il portait tous des uniformes bleues avec un petit chapeau.

Bienvenus à vous, commença la géante, je me nomme Olympe Maxime et je suis la directrice du noble Institue de Beauxbatons, nous sommes fières d'accueillir ce concours avec vous Poudlard, Durmstrang ainsi que Salem.

La compétition commencera demain nous vous proposons de dormir dans le dortoir associé à votre sexe et à votre âge. De toute manière le concierge Paul Delamartine vous triera et vous le suivrais jusqu'à votre dortoir. Bien rentrons parce que le temps d'hiver est gelé.

Si elle savait que le temps d'hiver à Poudlard était beaucoup plus froid elle finirait congelée.

Avec Olivier ils se retrouvaient dans le dortoir de six jeunes garçons de septième année. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment leurs noms.

Henry décida avec son équipe de parcourir les couloirs de Beauxbatons pour visiter après tout c'était une nouveauté pour eux.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux sur la beauté des lieux, il y avait des dorures, des moulages, c'était extraordinaire.

Puis Henry sortit du lot et alla dans les jardins, respirer l'air frai du lieu lui fait un énorme bien, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas purgé ainsi. Il s'approcha de la fontaine des Flamel et la main dans l'eau et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Toutes les petites plaies insignifiantes qui peuplaient son épidermes se refermèrent sans laisser de traces.

Fantastique n'est-ce-pas ? Dit une voie féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et cacha sa surprise sous un masque purement Malefoyen. Elle était plutôt jolie, la peau blanche, les yeux bleus, les cheveux blond lisse, elle était très grande. Tout le contraire de Juno…

C'est une fontaine en l'honneur de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Elle possède des dons de guérisons, elle peut penser n'importe quelle plaie, n'importe quelle blessure.

Henry rit jaune si cette fontaine pouvait guérir, elle aurait dû guérir son cœur mais elle ne le pouvait pas car son cœur était totalement détruit…

Je suis heureuse que les élèves de nos différentes écoles puissent participer à un concours sans qu'il n'y ai de débordements, cela prouve la bonne entente interscolaire du monde sorcier. Nous allons procéder à la présentation de tous les joueurs pour chaque école ce sera le professeur accompagnant qui énoncera les noms des élèves représentant leur école. Alors nous allons commencer par l'Ecole de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Le professeur Zabinni monta sur l'estrade et bomba le torse, apparemment il n'était pas apprécié que par les Poudlariennes. Il dicta noms par noms les élèves de Poudlard.

Bien, reprit le professeur Maxime. Maintenant autour de l'Institut de Salem de nous présenter leurs Historiens.

Une jeune femme en talon haut monta sur l'estrade, elle était brune et portait des lunettes carrées et tout les garçons étaient en adoration devant elle, il est vrai qu'elle était vraiment très belle.

Bonjour je suis Sophia Andrews et nos joueurs sont : Pattie Smith, Elisabeth Moore, John Clark, Tommy Young, Jessie Jackson et Graig Taylor.

Maintenant passons à l'Equipe Russe.

Un homme à l'air pas très cordiale grimpa sur scène, bizarrement plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Annushka Andropov, Dimitri Baranov, Foka Droski, Igor Lesskov, Isidora Melnik et Kristina Volonski.

Aucunes banalités n'avaient été dite pendant l'annonce des joueurs, se contentant de présenter les Historiens, Durmstrang quoi…

Et maintenant je vais moi énoncer nos champions, ceux qui font la fierté de notre école. Adeline Fontaine, Pascale Martin, Eliane Faure, Antoine Dupont, Christophe Laurent et Jean Mercier. Voila la présentation est faite nous vous souhaitons une bonne nuit et revenez-nous en forme pour le commencement des épreuves.

Tout les élèves se dispersèrent et Henry fut très bouleversé, elle n'était pas dans l'équipe, si une personne aussi forte et passionnée par l'Histoire Moldu telle que Juno n'était pas dans l'Equipe de Beauxbatons cela voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle ne faisait plus partie de Beauxbatons. Elle avait bel et bien disparu, il ne la reverrait plus jamais, sa vie était fichue sans elle…

Salut, fit une voix fluette à son oreille, tu as une drôle de tête, je suis que tu t'es perdu, dans quel dortoir tu es.

Elle regarda sans attendre qu'il fasse le moindre geste l'inscription autour de son poigné indiquant son nom, son école et le numéro de son dortoir.

557 ? Je t'y emmène suis moi.

C'était la même fille que celle de la fontaine, elle lui était totalement sortit de la tête. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

Aux faites je m'appelle Christelle Duval. Et toi ?

Henry Malefoy.

Ravie de te rencontrer Henry.

Sur le chemin de son dortoir, elle parlait de manière incessante ce qui exaspéra Henry au plus au point. Ils allaient tourner au bout du couloir quand Henry se figea ce qui fit s'arrêter Christelle.

Droit devant lui se trouvait la fille qu'il voyait en rêve, la fille qu'il aimait. Elle n'avait pas changée, ses deux petites tresses étaient toujours là, ses yeux marrons s'écarquillèrent quand elle le vit à son tour. Juno se trouvait à moins de quatre mètres de lui, si près mais tellement loin. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge il lui tenait la main. Le cœur d'Henry se brisa encore un peu plus. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ça c'était une mascarade, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait remplacé si vite ! Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence c'était la main de ce type qu'elle tenait et pas la sienne. Un sentiment de jalousie prit possession de tout son Etre, il ne contrôlait rien.

Avec vitesse il s'approcha des deux jeunes gens et colla son poing dans la figure de l'homme qui tomba au sol en se tenant le nez.

Juno se précipita pour ausculter le nez du blessé ce qui mit Henry dans une rage folle.

Alors c'est bon tu couche avec moi, tu me fais croire que tu m'aime, tu me fais t'aimer sincèrement au point que quand tu es partit je n'étais plus humain. Je ne mangeais plus, je buvais, j'ai arrêté le Quidditch parce que remonter sur ce stade me faisais si mal que j'ai préféré abandonner mon sport, ma passion, mon équipe… Tout ça pourquoi ? Pour rien. Je vois que tu t'en fichais, que tu voulais passer du bon temps avec une bonne poire. Tu me dégoute. Je viens jusqu'en France pour te trouver et quand j'ai enfin la chance de te revoir qu'est-ce que je vois ? Que tu profites de mon absence pour t'envoyer un autre mec ! Ne me parle plus jamais, tu m'entends jamais ! Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec toi.

Puis il partit sans se retourner et quel dommage parce que sinon il aurait vu la jeune fille pleurer toutes les larmes de son corp et le jeune homme à terre lui dire avec la voix nasillarde : « Il sait que suis ton frère ? »

Il était rentré dans son dortoir et avait pleuré longuement sur son lit le nez enfoncé dans le « Journal de Thomas Newton » soudainement il eu envie de le casser, de le déchirer, de le bruler, de faire tous ce que son cœur endurait par la faute de Juno, mais pour une raison inconnue il ne le fit pas.

Olivier entra dans le dortoir tout joyeux mais quand il entendit les reniflements sur le lit d'Henry il s'arrêta directement. Le blond sentit son lit s'affaissait signe qu'Olivier s'était installé à côté de lui.

Henry ? Henry c'est moi Olivier. Tu sais je ne suis peut-être pas la personne à qui tu as le plus envie de te confier mais sache que tu peux tout me dire je ne te jugerais pas et ça restera entre nous.

Aucune réponse ne fut donnée et Olivier soupira.

Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends.

Non Olivier, reste j'ai besoin d'une présence amical. Dit Henry en se redressant et Olivier put voir les dégâts. J'ai eu une fin de soirée agitée, j'ai revu Juno.

Mais c'est cool, non ? Demanda Olivier perturbé ne comprenant pas en quoi c'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

Elle était avec un autre garçon.

Olivier ne dit rien et lui tendit un mouchoir lequel Henry prit sans aucune hésitation puis ils se serrèrent dans les bras et le blond put pleurer sans aucune retenus. Etrangement un lien infaillible venait de se créer avec ce geste, un lien qui perdurerai bien longtemps…

Les épreuves allaient débuter et Henry n'eu qu'une envie c'était de tout casser et de partir en courant mais il ne le fit pas par respect pour Olivier. Aujourd'hui un contrôle se déroulait l'école ayant la plus mauvaise note était disqualifié et repartirait dans son pays. Il avait envie de bâcler son devoir mais ici encore pour son ami il ferait de son mieux.

La fiche devant ses yeux, Henry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal il connaissait toutes les réponses. Il regarda les autres et contrairement au test précédent ils étaient en difficultés.

Il cocha toutes les réponses qu'il savait être juste et sonna pour dire qu'il avait terminé. Tous les autres concourants levèrent la tête pour voir qui était celui qui venait de faire un test tellement dur en si peu de temps.

Après que tout le monde eu remplit son contrôle Olivier était venu pour lui demander des comptes et il lui dit que les réponses lui était venu comme une évidence.

Demain se jouerais la deuxième épreuve éliminatoire. Les résultats furent dépouillés et les Historiens dirent Adieu aux étudiants de Durmstrang.

Olivier et Henry traversaient les couloirs pour se rendre dans leur dortoir quand ils entendirent une drôle de discussion.

Non pas ici, on risque de nous voir.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça met du piment dans notre relation.

Les garçons se penchèrent pour voir qui c'était et ils tombèrent sous la surprise ce qui fit tourner la tête au professeur Zabinni et Sophia Andrews dans une situation compromettante.

La femme remis sa chemise en vitesse et Blaise reboutonna son pantalon puis il dit à la femme qu'il s'en occupait.

Je te jure Blaise qu'on dira rien ! Fit Henry

Merci les gars, il ne faut absolument pas que ça vienne à se savoir.

Mais putain ce qu'elle est belle, fit Olivier.

Juno pleurait dans les bras de son frère. Elle avait si mal, le discours qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure l'avait anéanti.

Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu l'as rencontré à Poudlard et vous avez eu une relation apparemment tu as couchée avec lui… Et en gros je ne dois rien faire, ne pas m'en mêler parce qu'il en va de sa sécurité.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec vigueur.

Tu ne crois pas qu'il est assez grand pour se défendre ?

Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable Faunnus !

Puis elle se remis à pleurer toutes larmes de son corps et elle fini par s'endormir dans ses bras et pour lui-même il murmura tous bas :

Je ne te laisserais pas être malheureuse.

La deuxième épreuve était la même que la première mais en plus difficile et le sujet principal c'était la révolution Française. Là encore les réponses lui venirent sans aucuns soucis, il fini encore premier. Et ce fut Saleb qui perdit. Blaise et Sophia sortirent discrètement surement pour faire des adieux dignes de ce nom avant que l'Institut de Saleb quitte les lieux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle une fille blonde lui sauta dessus et commença un monologue d'une voix haut perchées.

Christelle Duval était vraiment une fille fatigante et Henry n'en pouvait plus, mais pour ne pas paraitre méchant il ne dit rien avant l'accident de sa sœur rien ne lui aurait empêché de lui dire de se casser mais tout avait changé depuis… Alors il souffrit en silence.

Ils croisèrent Olivier en compagnie d'une jeune Française du nom de Marie tout à fait charmante et apparamment c'est également ce que pensait Olivier vu le regard amoureux qu'il lui lançait. Cela fit rire Henry mais son rire se bloqua quand il vit au loin Juno. Elle lisait assisse par terre. Il se souvenait de cette étrange lubie de lire dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il la taquinait souvent sur ça et maintenant il avait juste envie de partir en courant, de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette fille.

Henry se rendit à la troisième épreuve, la finale. Aujourd'hui il gagnerait peut-être ou peut-être pas…

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, de partir loin d'elle, loin de celle qui le faisait tellement souffrir.

Il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle où se trouvait pleins d'étudiants prés à assister à la final d'Histoire Moldus. Lorsqu'il senti une poigne sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna il faillit faire une crise cardiaque mais directement il serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi ! Cracha-t-il.

J'aimerais que tu sache de trois petites choses, non ne m'interrompu pas, répondit Faunnus. Elle t'aime tu sais ? Moi je ne suis que son frère.

Son frère ? Répéta sans y croire Henry. Mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu pour me le dire quand on c'est revu.

Elle m'a parlée d'un garçon qui s'appel Jack et qui est ton frère, apparemment il l'a menacé pour qu'elle ne t'approche plus elle n'a pas obéi mais quand il a menacé de te faire du mal elle a décidé de partir pour ta protection. Elle t'aime plus que tu ne le croies.

Henry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère, son jumeau l'avait vu souffrir et n'avait rien fait pire c'était l'orchesteur de toute cette mascarade jamais il ne lui pardonnerait. La porte s'ouvrit sur Olivier.

Ahh ! Tu es là dépêche toi on n'attend que toi.

Henry se fit pousser par Faunnus dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il monta sur l'estrade il ne comprit pas grand-chose à ce qu'il lui arrivait c'était la première fois que le publique était accepté dans la salle de test et la foule lui fit mal à la tête. Le trop plein d'informations lui donna une énorme migraine.

Il leur posa la feuille retournée sur leur paillasse pour qu'ils ne voient pas. Henry releva les yeux et en face de lui se trouvait celle dont il avait le plus envie de retrouver. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il comprit qu'il n'était pas à sa place et elle non plus. Ce n'est pas lui qui devait se retrouver devant cette table face à ce contrôle s'était sa place, c'était elle la Championne, c'était elle l'Historienne, c'était elle la joueuse de Poudlard pas lui…

Alors sous la surprise de tout le monde il se leva et prit le micro.

Je suis sincèrement désolé mais ce n'est pas à moi d'être à cette place c'est à Juno.

Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous devez être disqualifiés, cria Mme Maxime

Bien sûr que non la loi de ce concours dit que « Une personne peut être remplacer par une autre tant qu'ils font partis de la même école et que le remplaçant à déjà participer aux cours d'Histoire Moldu. » Miss Nott a été scolarisée à Poudlard et elle fait partie du cours d'Histoire Moldu donc ce n'est pas de la triche. Mr Malefoy êtes-vous sur de vouloir laisser votre place à Miss Nott ?

Absolument, répondit Henry en ne cessant pas de regarder Juno.

D'accord, Miss voulez vous prendre la place de Mr Malefoy ?

Je… Je… Je ne sais pas !

Dépêchez-vous voyons.

La jeune fille monta sur l'estrade et le jeune homme la prit par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément sous les applaudissements de la foule. Le concours se passa bien pour Juno, et les jurys était entrain de corriger dans quelques minutes les résultats tomberont.

Je crois que nous devons parler, fit Henry.

La jeune fille le prit par la main et l'entraina dans un endroit plus discret.

Je suis vraiment désolé d'être partit comme ça mais…

Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de Jack je m'en occuperais personnellement quand on sera rentrés. Coupa-t-il en tenant son visage en coupe.

J'avais peur qu'il te fasse du mal alors j'ai préférée m'en aller et le garçon que tu as vu la dernière fois c'était mon…

Frère Faunnus je sais il est venu me raconter.

La jeune fille ria et se blottit contre son amour elle lui chuchota un Je t'aime. Puis ils entendirent un énorme brouhaha et ils virent Olivier une coupe à la main embrasser la jeune Française.

Je crois que tu as gagnée, dit Henry

Que l'on a gagné, rectifia Juno, tu as participé toi aussi même si je t'ai un peu aidée, fit-elle malicieusement en lui montrant sa baguette.

 **Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut personnellement j'ai adorée l'écrire en vérité j'adore Juno ! Le prochain chapitre sera plus sombre car il sera sur Jack Malefoy ! J'aimerais tellement vous revoir pour le suivant et voir votre pseudo dans les review et surtout n'oubliait pas que j'accepte toute sorte de commentaires tant qu'ils sont constructifs.**

 *** : C'est une question que j'ai trouvée sur un site internet très instructif d'ailleurs )**

 *** : Ce n'est pas moi qui dit ça mais j'ai visité quelque chose de similaire et vraiment je trouve que l'ont ressent toute l'horreur qui c'est passé, j'ai eu la chaire de poule tout le long de la visite, c'était paradoxalement atroce mais terriblement existant pour moi qui adore l'histoire de la guerre !**


	4. Chapter 4: Jack Malefoy

**Hey ! Comment vous portez vous ? Je suis vraiment très contente d'avoir eu vos avis en effet vous ne pouvez pas savoir le bien que vous me faite pour ce qui ne mette pas de commentaires tant pis je vous aime aussi (mais moins^^) Vous avez tous saisis le caractère Jaloux et possessif de Jack mais vous allez le découvrir sous un nouveau jour. Ce chapitre je le trouve triste, beaucoup plus triste que les autres j'espère que vous aimerais quand même^^.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Jack sortit du terrain en furie, pour qui se prenaient-ils tous autant qu'ils étaient, ces petits joueurs de pacotilles, à coté de lui il n'était rien ! Le blond était fou de rage, l'autre batteur voulait lui donner des leçons de vol, n'importe quoi ! Jack était le meilleur batteur du monde, il était la tête d'affiche des Canons de Chudley, depuis qu'il était entré dans cette équipe si nul à l'époque elle était devenue la plus forte, il jouait pour l'équipe national alors ce n'est surement un môme de dix-sept ans qui doit lui donner des conseils.

Il avait donc quitté le terrain et était partit dans sa voiture de luxe, il devait se calmer sinon il ferait des morts.

Il gara sa Lamborghini dans son énorme garage ou trônait toute sorte de voitures de collections, en passant par des voitures de sports…

Il arriva dans le hall de son domaine snobant totalement ses employés et ouvrit l'ascenseur mais avant qu'il ne se referme il ordonna sans se retourner au Majordome Frank :

\- Un thé avec des toasts au nutella et un paquet de cigarette, tout ça avant que je finisse de prendre ma douche.

Puis sans attendre de réponse il disparut. Il entra dans sa douche, l'eau chaude lui fit un grand bien comme toujours ! Sa chevelure blonde qui faisait fantasmer les filles devint progressivement marron sous l'eau. Ses muscles se détendirent peu à peu, il se savonna vite fait et sortit de la douche se sécha d'un coup de baguette puis s'avança dans sa chambre, une serviette blanche noué autour de la taille. Il s'allongea sur son lit alluma la télé tout en mangeant ses toasts, en buvant son thé puis il fini par sortir sa première cigarette Lucky Strike et la coinça entre ses lèvres fines.

Il zappa les chaines de la télé quand soudain il vit son visage sur la chaine à scandales.

Une journaliste sans avenir disait des choses peu gentils à son égard mais il n'en avait que faire, dans le mois il touchait plus d'argents qu'elle en toute une vie, il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds même les plus jeunes alors il se fichait un peu de ce que disait les médias.

 _Le talentueux Jack Malefoy à encore fait des siennes hier soir au prestigieux hôtel de la Concorde* sous prétexte que le homard était trop cuit il à décidé qu'il ne payerait pas le repas. Le scandale à été vu par des dizaines de témoins très choqués par le comportement plus agressif de la star de Quidditch ! Notre équipe la ensuite vu se diriger vers une boite à l'aspect douteux et ressortir six heures plus tard ivre mort en compagnie d'une blonde plantureuse, il a appelé le chauffeur de sa limousine puis à surement dut rentrer dans son domaine pour faire des activités illicites avec cette jeune femme. Pas de doute que le jeune Malefoy est tombé bien bas depuis sa sortit à Poudlard et pour donner des preuves aux retissant fans du joueur nous venons d'apprendre que la bébé star à fait un caprice à l'entrainement de ce matin et aurait décidé de partir. N'oublions pas qu'un paparazzi à prit plusieurs photos de lui ingérant toute sortes de médicaments et étrangement nous ne pensons pas que c'est pour soigner un quelconque mal de ventre puisqu'il était en compagnies de demoiselles se déhanchant à moitié nus devant lui sur une barre de Pole Dance._ _Alors croyiez-vous toujours que Jack Malefoy est innocent ?_

Il éteignit la télé et se recoucha, puis s'endormit, il y avait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit c'était sans compter l'arrivé d'une certaine personne. Elle le secoua de toute ses forces mais il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une gifle magistrale s'écrasa sur son visage d'ange.

\- Maman ! Cria-t-il

\- Tu as intérêt à me fournir des explications plausibles sur cette activité illicites dont parle tous les journalistes du monde Sorcier ! S'exclama Hermione en ouvrant les volets ce qui éblouit le jeune homme de vingt-ans.

\- Depuis quand tu crois les journalistes ?

\- Depuis que je ne reconnais plus mon fils ! Dit-elle en brandissant une cigarette consumait devant son nom.

Il soupira sa mère avait toujours été là pour lui-même quand son frère jumeau avait arrêté de lui parler mais quelque fois elle était un peu envahissante.

\- Ton père est fou de rage. Tu sais très bien que ça ne le dérange pas que tu vives ta vie amoureuse de façon lubrique mais que tu fume, que tu prennes des médicaments et que tu sniff des débilités alors ça non !

Elle s'était assise à coté de lui et Jack put enfin voir son visage, son beau visage ridé, c'était sa faute elle n'avait que quarante quatre ans et ont aurait dit qu'elle en avait soixante. Elle se faisait du souci pour lui et il s'en voulut et cela empira lorsqu'elle posa une main tendre sur sa joue et qu'une larme solitaire dévala sa joue blanche.

\- Maman ?

\- Tu va me laisser parler mon fils, dit-elle la voix forte. Je suis fatigué de la situation, je n'ai pas élevé comme ça, regarde toi par Merlin ! Tu crois que c'est plaisant de voir dans tous les journaux son fils regardant des filles à poils avec les yeux tellement rouges et les pupilles dilatés ? Tu crois que tu ne me fais pas de mal ? A ton père ? T'es sœurs ? Tu penses à Dianna qui doit subir à Poudlard les railleries à cause de toi ? Et ton frère ? Ton frère que tu as blessé de la pire des manières !

Il en avait assez des remontrances du monde entier, il voulait juste disparaitre, s'enfuir ! Tout le monde lui en voulait, tout était sa faute, et parler de son frère le mettait dans une rage folle, ce jumeau qui l'avait abandonné pour une fille ! Il se leva précipitamment ne prenant pas garde de bousculer sa mère qui faillit tomber au sol. Le vase se trouvant sur la commode vola sous le poing du garçon.

\- C'est bon tu as fini ta complainte ?! J'ai le poids du monde sur les épaules ! Tout est de fautes dans ce monde, si mon frère souffre c'est ma faute ! Mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'est dit que moi aussi j'ai souffert quand il m'a abandonné pour cette salo** de Juno ? Bah non bien sûr que non, il n'y en a que pour les autres. Clarissa c'est la fierté ses enfants son si parfaits, Charlie il ne faut rien lui dire elle est handicapée, Dianna c'est la fille adoré la chouchoute et bien évidement le pauvre Henry trahit par son pauvre jumeau !

\- Ne dis pas des âneries s'il te plait, fit Hermione en pleurant.

Jack ria d'un rire démoniaque et il se retourna vers la porte de sortir mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse Hermione entendit bien distinctement le « J'ai besoin de Marisa »

Comme toujours quand s'a n'allais pas il se rendit chez son amante, Marisa, sa meilleure amie, la seule qui le comprenait vraiment, celle qui ne faisait pas semblant…

* * *

Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, ils avaient l'habitudes de se voir à n'importe quelle heure. Il entra et la retrouva à sa table entrain de manger des œufs brouillés. Quand elle le vit, un sourire sincère se fit voir sur son visage.

\- Salut, dit-il en ouvrant le bouton de son jean.

Marisa comprit le message elle enleva sa chemisette mais quand il la prit contre la table elle ne ressentit pas d'amour retranscrire cette union, pourtant elle l'aimait de façon inconditionnelle, elle leva la tête pour voir son visage concentré et une larme de tristesse coula.

Après avoir terminé ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre mais quand Marisa se réveilla comme à son habitude il était parti. Mais quelque chose n'était pas pareil, c'est là qu'elle vit une lettre sur l'oreiller où devrait se trouver la tête de son amour.

 _Cher Marisa_

 _Tu es une personne fantastique mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, de vivre ma vie que je n'ai jamais pu réellement vivre._

 _Ne me cherche pas, oublie-moi, je ne veux pas de fantômes du passé je veux pouvoir profiter de ce que la vie ma donné en dehors des frontières de Grande Bretagne. J'ai réellement aimé partager ta vie et ton lit, mais cela doit cesser. Tu mérites mieux, je ne suis pas une personne gentille alors que toi tu es la meilleure amie que tout le monde aimerait avoir et je t'ai eu, j'ai brisé ton cœur. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard posé sur moi, tu m'aime mais pas comme tu le devrait et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rien t'offrir qu'une liaison à la vas-vite mais ce n'est pas la vie que je veux que tu mènes. Je veux que tu épouse quelque de bien, qu'il te traite comme la reine que tu es, et ce n'est pas moi cet Homme._

 _Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je partirai, peut être deux mois, six mois, un an, quatre ans, toujours …_

 _Ne m'attend pas fait ta vie, construit toi la vie que tu dois avoir !_

 _Jack_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Elle lui avait donnée son corps et son cœur et il l'avait mis en bouillit ! Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais, jamais.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que s'il réapparaissait elle ouvrerait grand les bras pour le serrer contre lui… Et c'est à cause de sa faiblesse qu'elle fondit en larme sur le parquet de son appartement.

* * *

Il avait opté pour le Canada, c'était un peu différent de ce qu'il avait connu mais il s'y sentait bien. Jack avait emménagé dans un tout petit appartement de bonne, sous les toits pour ne pas attirer l'œil de ces fouineurs de journaliste. Et pour brouiller les pistes il vivait du coté Moldu.

Le Canada lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup, c'était un Pays très accueillant. Ça faisait une semaine qui vivait ici mais il devait trouver un travail même s'il aurait pu se reposer sur sa fortune jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de changer de vie et rien de mieux qu'un bon petit job.

Il avait postulé pour plusieurs travails et seulement un avait acceptait de lui, voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait derrière un bar avec un uniforme sur lequel était brodé un M jaune.

\- Mr votre commande ? Demanda-t-il d'un air morne

\- Je voudrais un Big Mac avec des frite et un pepsi.

\- Très bien monsieur veillé patienté.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait ses journées, il même envie à un moment de retourner en Angleterre mais il se ressaisit.

* * *

Il marchait dans les grandes rues du Canada quand soudain il entendit de la musique assourdissante sortit d'un petit appartement. Quatre personnes se trouvait devant et quand il s'arrêta l'une d'elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit que s'il voulait rentrer il devait payer cinquante euros. Il réfléchit quelque seconde et sortit son portefeuille puis un billet qu'il tendit au jeune homme puis sans demander son reste Jack entra dans la boite.

Une musique langoureuse resonnait, il regarda l'ambiance qui régnait dans ce lieu. Pas de doute c'était un endroit qu'il fréquentait souvent à Londres. Le genre d'endroit où l'on fume et pas que du tabac, où l'on boit à outrance, où l'on copule devant tout le monde…

Un endroit qu'il s'était promis de ne plus fréquenter, un endroit qui le détruisait…

Il était sorti à six heure du matin de cette boite nuit ivre. Une jeune femme l'avait raccompagné, il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son âge, ni son physique. Et il n'avait même pas l'honorée d'une façon bien particulière puis qu'il était tellement alcoolisé que faire un pas lui demandais un effort considérable. Elle l'avait mis au lit et il s'était endormi comme une masse.

Le lendemain quand il s'était réveillé de son vieux lit il avait la gueule de bois. Il prit une potion anti gueule de bois et se leva de son lit pour se faire des toasts et sur la table il vit un mot.

 _Salut !_

 _Je suis la fille qui ta ramené chez toi hier soir j'espère que tu te remettras de l'énorme gueule de bois :) J'ai oubliée les bonnes manières, je m'appelle Elise Roy. Tu m'as raconté que tu venais d'Angleterre et comme je t'ai trouvée plutôt sympathique sous tes litres d'alcools ingérés je te propose de te faire visiter la ville avec mon époux. Si tu es d'accord appelle moi, je te donne mon numéro ci-dessous._

Elle avait joint son numéro en bas de la lettre. Jack sourit et il se dit qu'il n'avait surement pas besoin de l'aide de ses moldu mais après mure réflexion il se dit se faire des amis serait une bonne idée.

Alors il composa le numéro de téléphone de la certaine Elise Roy et se donnèrent rendez-vous au MacDo.

* * *

Marisa se leva et rangea ses chaussures dans son placard puis elle prit sa douche et se posa sur son lit avec une cuillère en bois et un pot de nutella à la main, elle alluma la télé et tomba directement sur la journaliste à scandale Rachel Gibson.

 _Le célèbre joueur de Quidditch à totalement disparut de la surface du globe, il reste introuvable en ce moment, il ne s'est pas présenté à l'entrainement. Alors est-il vexé par ce que les médias disent à son propos, à t'il eu envie de faire une pause dans sa vie et dans sa carrière ou est-il mort ? Personne ne le sait à ce jour._

 _C'était Rachel Gibson du journal « People ask » en direct du stade de Quidditch d'Angleterre._

Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré l'abandon de son amour, mais Marisa n'était pas le genre de fille qui pleurait sur son sort. Elle préférait agir mais pour l'instant elle avait juste envie de finir tout le pot de cette pate à tartiné si grasse qu'elle devra faire du sport pendant trois ans pour éliminer les calories.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles ? Fit Charlie en tapant avec son fauteuil roulant dans tout ce qui était sur son passage.

Drago hocha négativement, il prit sa tête entre les mains et sa femme lui fit un câlin réconfortant.

\- J'espère qu'il ne reviendra plus jamais, dit doucement Henry.

Hermione leva la tête si vite que son coup craqua et se redressa de sa petite taille face à son fils.

\- Je veux que tu taises Henry, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne parle plus à Jack que tu dois lui souhaiter le pire, il reste ton frère jumeau et ceux pour la vie que ne le - veuille ou non !

\- Il n'est plus mon frère depuis qu'il a essayé de nous séparer Juno et moi.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna vers la femme qui venait d'entrer, un petit tailleur sculptait son magnifique corps, les rondeurs enfantines avaient laissé place à un cops de femme fatale. Ses anciennes tresses était maintenant noué en un chignon strict, Juno Nott était devenu à dix-neuve ans la chef des Aurors.

\- Nous nous sommes rendus à son domicile et il n'y avait plus aucunes affaires, donc la piste que nous avons c'est qu'il est parti de lui-même.

\- Mais où il est parti ? Demanda Clarissa.

\- Il à put aller partout dans le monde, sur tous les continents, dans tous les Pays, toutes les iles.

\- Mais il y a une loi de transplanage pour ça non ? Fit Drago.

\- Comme il à prit toutes ses affaires nous penchons plutôt par un transport tel que le Portoloin en plus il peut aller partout grâce à son statut de joueur de Quidditch c'est plus facile quand ils partent à l'étranger. Je suis désolé en ce moment il pourrait aussi bien être à Honk Hong où en Côte d'Ivoire en passant par Paris. En ce moment il pourrait être partout ou nulle part…

* * *

Une jeune femme blonde entra en compagnie d'un homme brun dans le MacDonald où travaillait Jack, ils avaient l'air sympathique et avenant. La jeune fille regarda toutes les têtes des employer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le jeune homme en difficulté avec la machine à café, elle fit signe à son mari que c'était le jeune homme qu'elle avait aidé à se coucher.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle, je suis Elise et vous êtes Jack. Voici mon époux Chris.

\- Enchanté, répondit ledit Chris en tendant la main au jeune homme qui s'empressa de la serrer.

\- Je fini mon servir dans deux minutes et après on iras autre part que cette endroit maudit, fit Jack en souriant.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souri, il souriait quelque fois avec Marisa… Marisa, ça lui faisait mal de penser à elle, il l'avait abandonné de la pire des manières. Il se reprit et continua à faire des cafés aux clients un peu grognons puis il alla vers Elise et Chris et leur dit que son service était terminé. Alors à trois ils marchèrent dans les rues de ce si beau Pays. Elise lui expliquait plein de chose sur l'architecture, les monuments, l'histoire… Elise était une blonde, assez petite, ses yeux verts pétillaient sans cesse de malice, elle faisait de grand geste et un sourire était sans arrêt plaqué sur son visage mais Jack savait que dans ce caractère joyeux se trouvait une femme très à l'écoute de l'autre et ça lui plaisait énormément. Chris quant à lui était brun, grand et musclé, ses yeux bleus brillaient de gentillesse et de naïveté ce qui selon Elise faisait son charme. Il était stagiaire dans un cabinet de psychologue et comptait passer ses examens pour devenir psy.

Après avoir passé une très bonne journée le couple raccompagna Jack chez et Chris donna rendez-vous au jeune homme demain matin pour faire un jogging.

* * *

Voila deux mois que Jack était au Canada et il adorait ce Pays, il se retrouvait avec son ami Chris. Chris était son premier vrai ami. Il était son contraire et étrangement ils se comprenait si bien, ils se complétaient, lorsque Jack était un peu violent Chris savait le ramener sur Terre et quand Chris se faisait sur les pieds Jack le secouait pour qu'il se défende. Les vrais doigts de la main. Les deux amis se trouvait sur un banc en train de siroter un smoothie.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda le brun.

Jack hocha la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu dans ce Pays ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté en Angleterre ?

\- Parce que ce n'était pas chez moi, ma famille se fichait de moi…

\- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

\- Tu ne les connais pas Chris. Ma sœur est tombée enceinte d'un mec de vingt ans plus vieux, mon autre sœur est handicapée à cause de moi, ma plus petite sœur est bien trop belle pour la santé de mon père du coup il l'a surprotège nous délaissant, quand j'avais onze ans j'ai entendu mes parents se disputer à cause de moi…

Chris avait tourné la tête et l'encouragea de continuer, il sentait que Jack souffrait et en cet homme il y avait un trop pleins d'émotions, de rancunes inavouées qu'il devait se débarrasser pour aller de l'avant en parler était bénéfique pour lui.

\- Ma mère à eu très peur parce que j'avais dit quelque chose de mal, d'horrible à ma sœur Charlie et elle disait que j'étais comme mon grand-père, un méchant, un or la loi, un raciste, elle à crachée des mots atroces à mon égards, à mon père qui essayait de me défendre comme il pouvait, elle a dit des choses si méchante que je n'est jamais pu oublier. J'étais qu'un gosse, qu'un enfant qui venait d'entendre des mots si blessant que sur le coup j'ai eu envie de me jeter de la fenêtre du troisième étage de la maison. Depuis je ne vois plus ma mère telle que devrait être une mère, c'est une femme qui m'a fait beaucoup de peine et en même temps ma mère, c'est la prunelle de mes yeux, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus. J'ai un coté chez moi qui me dit tape là, frappe là, éclate là et l'autre qui à envie à chaque minute de cette putain d'existence de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre mon torse et de lui dire « ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais me trouver une femme à qui je ferais des enfants, j'arrêterais de boire et de me droguer » mais je n'y arrive pas à chaque fois que je la voit, j'entends cette femme qui n'était pas ma mère dire que j'était l'enfant le plus ignoble du monde et qui si il n'y avait pas Henry elle penserait que j'avais été échangé.

Chris n'en croyait pas ses oreilles c'était possible, une mère ne pouvait pas faire ça à son propre enfant. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Jack le coupa apparemment il n'avait pas fini de déverser sa haine.

\- Parlons en d'Henry, de ce frère, de ce jumeau qui m'a abandonné. Il m'a fait porter le chapeau sur l'accident de ma sœur Charlie alors que nous étions deux dans le coup du petit mot. Il ne m'a plus parlé et m'a ignoré à cause d'une fille. Il abandonné son frère pour une fille et ça je ne lui pardonnerais jamais…

* * *

Marisa ouvrit les yeux et se leva précipitamment pour aller rendre son repas du soir dans les toilettes. Ses nausées était incessante, elle irait voir le médecin de lendemain.

Comme prévu elle se rendit à Sainte Mangouste et attendit patiemment dans la salle d'attente.

Marisa Velvet c'est à vous. Appela un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à leur joyeux.

Elle suivi l'homme dans une salle et s'assit dans la chaise fasse au bureau.

\- Bien que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- Hé bien j'ai des nausées depuis quelque temps et des vertiges.

\- Bien je vais vous examiner.

Le docteur lui fit faire plusieurs sortes d'examens et puis ils s'assirent face à face et le docteur enleva ses lunettes de vus.

\- C'est votre époux qui va être content Mme Velvet.

\- Mon époux ? Répéta sans comprendre Marisa.

\- Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois.

* * *

Juno s'installa discrètement dans le lit, c'était sans compter son compagnon qui se retourna brusquement.

\- Tu as vu à quelle heure tu rentres ? Fit-il

\- Bah j'avais du travail Henry.

\- Tu me laisse tout seul, je mange tous seul, je fais tout seul, tu n'es jamais à la maison moi je veux ma copine. Tu travailles trop en ce moment.

\- Pourquoi à ton avis ? Je travaille pour retrouver ton frère ! S'écria Juno

\- Mais tu ne dois pas te rendre malade pour cette vermine !

Juno se leva du lit en furie, elle prit son oreiller dans un bras et elle brandit le doigt de son autre main devant le visage d'Henry.

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il fait il reste ton frère et je ne veux absolument pas être la cause d'une rupture fraternelle ou encore un lien aussi indestructible tel que des jumeaux c'est bien pire qu'une rupture amoureuse…

\- Où tu vas, cria Henry

\- Dormir sur le canapé.

* * *

Six mois fantastiques loin de l'horreur qu'était sa famille, voilà le bonheur de Jack ! Il ne voulait plus retourner en Angleterre, la vie était si morne dans son Pays d'origine face au Canada.

\- Tu veux une glace ? Demanda Elise en souriant.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête mais dit que s'était lui qui payait.

Ils marchèrent lentement et Elise demanda si sa famille ne lui manquait pas un peu.

\- Bien sur que ma famille me manque mais je suis mieux sans eux, je revis un en quelque sorte.

La jeune fille hocha la tête compréhensible.

\- Toi et Chris êtes vraiment de bonnes personnes, et grâce à vous je suis devenus une autre personne. Avant je me droguais, je buvais à outrance et ne parlons pas du sexe aujourd'hui je suis un homme près à recommencer sa vie… Et ça c'est grâce à vous, alors merci je ne vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

\- Ce n'est que grâce à toi…

Jack sourit et prit amicalement Elise par la taille et ils continuèrent leur trajet pour rejoindre Chris. Jack avait peut-être perdu sa famille mais il avait trouvé sa famille de cœur…

* * *

Marisa se leva pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine, son ventre de six mois était énorme, si gros qu'elle croyait exploser. Adieu taille parfaite, bonjour bourrelés.

Elle allait se jeter sur le canapé mais une douleur intense se fit sentir au niveau de son ventre et elle paniqua. Elle toucha son ventre mais la douleur se fit encore plus forte alors avec toute la difficulté elle envoya un Patronus à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Les médicomages arrivèrent aussitôt chez elle et la firent transplaner. Marisa se retrouva dans un lit, les jambes écartées.

Un docteur entra dans la pièce, il avait l'air serein mais quand on lui expliqua que le travail allait commencer alors qu'elle n'était qu'à son sixième mois de grossesses, il paniqua.

\- Madame Velvet, cet accouchement va être compliqué je ne vous le cache pas. C'est une opération à risque et ce sera moi qui fera sortir votre enfant, je m'appelle Docteur Goldstein.

Marisa tiqua à ce nom, mais elle ne dit rien et laissa faire leur travail aux docteurs.

\- Poussez poussez !

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'elle inspirait et poussait. Elle n'en pouvait plus et la douleur dans son ventre était devenus plus douloureux et bientôt ce fut insupportable. Elle se sentait partir…

\- Non, non ne nous quittez pas Madame Velvet ! Cria Anthony.

Ses yeux se fermèrent mais elle eu la force d'attraper l'avant-bras du docteur Goldstein.

\- C'est l'enfant de Jack, dit-elle faiblement, prenez en soins…

\- Elle s'est éteinte Monsieur Goldstein. Fit une infirmière.

Anthony était surpris, choqué, terrorisé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et puis il pensa à l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère qui ne voulait que sortir.

Il fit son travail le cœur au bord des larmes, perdre un patient était toujours très dur et encore plus quand elle faisait presque partie de la famille.

Il sortit une petite fille qui lâcha son premier cri et vu qu'un deuxième allait sortir mais quand elle fut dans ses bras cette petite ne cria pas, mort née…

* * *

\- Tu veux dire que Marisa et Jack on eux une enfant ? Demanda Henry.

\- J'ai voulu avant de vous prévenir faire les tests et c'est bel et bien Jack le père de cette petite fille.

Hermione renifla et Drago l'à prit dans ses bras puissants mais la femme était inconsolable.

\- Mais cette jeune fille va vivre sans son père et sans sa mère…

\- Elle vous aura, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser seule, elle à déjà perdu une mère, un père et une sœur… Fit Anthony d'un air triste.

\- Comment ça une sœur ? Demanda Drago

Anthony fit une pause sous la colère contre lui-même, la pitié, la haine et la rancœur puis dit tel le glas qui sonnait.

\- Elles étaient deux, seulement une s'en est sorti…

* * *

Jack dansait en compagnie de Chris, ils étaient dans une boite de nuit et ils profitaient de leur nuit entre mec. Elise travaillait tard alors ils avaient décidé de faire la sortit danser pour fêtait le diplôme de Psychologie.

Jack partit s'assoir au comptoir et bus quelque verre, une femme vint l'accoster et il fini sa soirée avec la demoiselle.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla et vit la jeune femme dans son lit, il partit prendre une douche et demanda à la fille de s'en aller. Ce qu'elle fit s'en rechigner elle devait avoir l'habitude !

* * *

\- Mamie Mionne fit la petit Fiona en tendant les bras vers la femme qui l'accueillit.

La petite fille avait désormais trois ans, elle était pleine de joie, au début à cause de sa naissance prématuré les docteurs avaient eu peur pour elle mais grâce à Merlin aucune complications n'était venus interférer dans la vie de la fillette.

Fiona était blonde comme son père avec de magnifiques yeux vert, elle était si gentille, la main sur le cœur même à trois ans elle s'entendais à merveille avec Jason qui n'avait que trois ans d'écart.

\- Regarde le beau dessin que j'ai fait ! Fit la jeune fille en brandissant une feuille de papier.

Hermione regarda le dessin que sa petite fille avait fait. Elle avait dessiné sa famille avec Drago, elle, ses tantes Clarissa, Charlie, Dianna et Juno. Ses oncles Henry, Anthony et Karl puis il y avait ses cousins Jason et Dray aujourd'hui âgé de dix ans.

Mais un détail étrange figurait sur le dessin et Hermione ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer à la fille.

\- C'est mon papa, j'ai vu une photo de lui dans le portefeuille de tonton Henry, fit la jeune fille comme une évidence en souriant. C'est dommage j'ai voulu dessiner ma maman mais il n'y a pas de photo d'elle ici…

* * *

Jack donna un pack d'eau à cette famille qui lui dirent merci de la plus chaleureuse des manières.

Il marchait dans ses rues malodorantes de l'Inde, il avait enfin trouvé sa voie. Avec tout l'argents qu'il gagnait il aidait dans une grande association les plus démunies aujourd'hui il était en Inde demain il serait Syrie entre les bombes pour aider des familles qui avait besoin de lui. Aider les autres l'avait énormément aidé lui, il s'était dit qu'il y avait pire que lui, comme cette petite fille qui n'avait pas de père où ce garçon qui attendait pour décoincer sa jambe prise au piège sous son bâtiment entièrement détruit par les explosions…

Ce soir il se rendait au Canada pour voir ses meilleurs amis et son filleul puis il repartirait demain à l'aube.

* * *

\- Jaaackkk ! Cria Elise quand il passa le pas de la porte.

Le jeune homme serra fort le corps de la maman, et fit une tchéqua la main de Chris.

\- Alors mon pote comment c'était l'Inde ?

\- Pauvre, répondit Jack en cherchant des yeux la canaille qui arriva en courant et en criant :

\- Parrain !

\- Oh mon grand Johny comment tu vas ?

\- A la crèche j'ai embrassé Anna.

Jack sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux châtains du garçon depuis le temps qui lui parlait de cette Anna !

Ils mangèrent et le gâteau d'anniversaire de deux ans de John arriva sous le regard émerveillé du petit.

Après avoir mangé et mit au lit le petit, les adultes prirent un apéritif.

\- Demain tu pars où ? Demanda Elise.

\- En Syrie

\- Fait attention

\- Ne t'en fait pas.

Un petit silence se fit sentir, Elise avait du mal avec l'activité du jeune homme, enfaite elle avait sans arrêt peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

\- Nous partons en Angleterre demain nous.

Jack grogna mais ne dit rien c'était un rêve pour le couple de partir là-bas et il pouvait comprendre. Après avoir fait le tour du monde l'Angleterre était un très bon pays, un pays qu'il avait sous-estimé pendant trop d'année et sa famille lui manquait, sa mère lui manquait énormément et quelque fois il se plaisait à imaginer comment ils avaient vieilli tous…

* * *

L'avion venait juste d'atterrir à Londres, le petit John dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère pendant que Chris portait les valises. La petite famille s'assit sur des sièges de l'aéroport et attendirent la personne qui leur avait donné rendez-vous.

\- Vous êtes bien la famille Roy ? Demanda une personne à leur gauche.

Elise se leva pour serrer la main de la dame qui venait de les interpeller mais elle abandonna avec le poids de John dans les bras. Son interlocutrice n'en prit pas garde et pencha la tête en avant pour apercevoir le Bou de chou.

\- Vous avez répondu à notre appelle à témoin, avez-vous des informations sur la disparition de Jack Malefoy ?

\- Je pense que nous devrions discuter de ça dans un endroit un peu plus discret, fit Chris.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur trois personne et un bébé, Hermione haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit sa belle fille en compagnie de parfaits inconnus. Fiona courus s'agripper à Juno en riant. Sa tante lui colla un baiser sur sa joue rebondit et lui demanda d'aller jouer dans le jardin, ce que bien sur elle accepta sans rechigner.

\- Hermione nous avons des nouvelles de Jack.

Lorsqu'elle entendit cette simple phrase la femme courut jusqu'à Juno et une larme perlait au bout de ses cils.

\- Il faudrait que tu t'asseyes.

\- Il faut d'abord appeler la famille.

Juno se tourna vers les Roy qui hochèrent la tête positivement, ils étaient venus pour rétablir la vérité. Après que Clarisse, Anthony, Karl, Charlie, Dianna, Drago et Henry soit arriver, ils s'assirent tous au salon.

\- Vous dites avoir des nouvelles de notre fils, dit Drago en prenant la main de sa femme pour se donner du courage.

Elise hocha la tête et commença le récit, comment leur amitié avait commencé, comment Chris et elle l'avait remise sur le bon chemin. Et comment il était devenu un héro du quotidien pour toutes les familles du monde dans le besoin.

\- Vous voulez dire que Jack a mis sa vie entre parenthèse pour aider les autres ? Demanda Dianna.

\- Il n'a pas mis sa vie entre parenthèse c'est devenu sa vie, aujourd'hui c'est ce qui le pousse à se lever le matin, à manger, à se laver… C'est ce qui le pousse à vivre tous simplement. Dit Elise.

\- Surtout quand on connaît son traumatisme, fit Chris en fixant méchamment Hermione qui crut se recevoir un couteau dans le cœur.

\- Qu'elle traumatisme ? Haleta Drago

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, Jack est venu dans mon cabinet à moi pour parler de se que vous lui avait fait endurer et comme je suis docteur je suis tenu au secret professionnel.

Un silence pesant se fit ressentir, les Malefoy ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la dureté du traumatisme en question, il ne pouvait pas se douter de quoi que ce soit puisque tout c'était une pure mascarade organisée par un membre de cette famille, un membre jaloux et vengeresse qui ne voulait que faire payer à son fils cette union horrible avec une Sang De Bourbe, de faire payer la naissance de ces batards.

* * *

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Jack.

\- Nour, fit la jeune fille de sept ans tout au plus.

\- D'accord Nour je vais te sortir de là, mais je voudrais que tu ferme les yeux très fort avant.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et grimaça quand le poids du mur de sa chambre se fit plus lourd encore. Alors quand Jack vit qu'elle avait obéi et que ses paupières cachaient ses beaux yeux bleus, il sortit sa baguette et fit léviter cet amas de pierres et de béton qui s'était écroulé sur la jeune fille qui faisait ses devoir.

Le jeune homme avait fait une formation de secours et il put refermer toutes les blessures de la jeune Nour. Il ne lui restait qu'une horrible balafre sur l'avant-bras gauche mais au moins sa vie était sortie d'affaire, il fallait juste qu'elle survive à cette guerre. La mère de la jeune fille arriva en courant et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et quand il vit ça son cœur se remplit de joie et d'allégresse. Il sortit son talkie-walkie quand il entendit une voix féminine grésillante.

\- Nous avons écourté votre mission, vous pouvez rentrer monsieur Malefoy, bon travail.

Le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans fronça les sourcils voilà que trois semaines qui l'était en Syrie quelque fois ses missions durait trois mois. Mais bon les ordres étaient l'ordre et il obéit, mais avant il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Jack s'approcha de la mère et de la fille et donna à la mère une trousse de secours de premiers soins et à la jeune fille un pack d'eau entier. Puis il embrassa la jeune Nour sur le front et lui demanda de promette de faire attention à elle.

\- Tu jures ?

\- Je jure, croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer, fit la jeune fille en levant la main droite.

Jack sourit et embrassa la mère et lui dit de prendre soins de sa fille, elle ne remercierait jamais assez ce jeune homme d'avoir sauvé son bébé, jamais.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il se fit chauffer des pâtes et partit prendre une douche bien méritée. Quand il eu fini, il décida d'aller faire un petit footing, dommage que Chris n'était pas là. Mais bon il avait lui aussi besoin de vacances avec sa petite famille.

Quand il rentra chez lui quelque chose avait changé, sa porte était entre ouverte alors qu'il était sûr de l'avoir fermé à double tour. Il sortit sa baguette et entra doucement dans son appartement qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis trois ans. Personne à l'horizon dans le salon, il partit dans la cuisine, puis dans la salle de bain, la buanderie était également vide. A pas feutrés il marcha en direction de sa chambre et quand il ouvrit la porte de la pièce il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça…

Son frère se trouvait là, assis sur son lit, un cadre photo dans la main. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle photo, c'était la photo de sa famille bien avant la naissance de Dray, bien avant que tout dégénère, bien avant les paroles horribles de sa mère.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais là, dit Jack face à sa copie conforme. Sa copie conforme à quelque exceptions, Jack était devenu une personne imposante alors que son jumeau paraissait avoir dix ans de plus.

Henry ne dit rien il regardait le cadre d'un air éteint, ce cadre qui montrait les deux frères se sourirent de façon complice, il se souvenait encore de la bêtise qu'il avait prévus de faire à Charlie.

Jack sous ce silence parut devenir fou, il se rapprocha de lui et arracha des mains la photo puis la reposa sur sa table de nuit.

\- Je ne me répèterais pas, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

\- Quand avons-nous perdu notre amitié, puis notre lien ? Fit Henry la voie cassée par l'émotion.

\- Quand tu as décidé de m'abandonner pour une fille.

\- Non, cela remonte à bien plus longtemps.

Jack s'était attendu à tous sauf à ce qu'il dise cette réponse, a vrai dire il le savait, il savait depuis quand remontait sa blessure encore à vive que personne n'arriverait à soigner mais il ne put la dire à haute voie devant ce frère que malgré tout il aimait à en crever, ce frère qui n'a jamais vraiment put détester.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- J'aimerais que tu rentre à la maison, nous aimerions que tu rentre à la maison.

\- Qui est-ce nous ? Demanda Jack.

\- Papa, Clarissa, Charlie, Dianna. Tu manque beaucoup à Dray et Jason mais le pire c'est maman, elle ne vit plus sans toi, c'est devenu un fantôme qui aire.

Jack rie sans joie, il lui a fallut trois ans d'absence pour comprendre que finalement elle aimait son fils, où plutôt celui qu'elle aurait voulut échanger à la naissance. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentit de la joie car il manquait à sa mère donc cela prouvait qu'elle l'aimait même un peu. Mais paradoxalement il ressentit de la triste car il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal en partant il y a de ça trois ans, il avait juste ressenti le besoin quasi viscéral qui lui avait agrippé le cœur, le besoin de partir loin… Et il ne le regretterait jamais.

Jack regarda son frère qui avait les larmes aux yeux, il avait rarement vu Henry comme ça, et cela lui fit un mal de chien, alors brisant la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne jamais accepter de pardonner à son frère, il lui fit signe de s'approcher et quand ce fut fait, il le prit dans ses bras. La chaleur d'antan refit surface, ce fut comme un feu d'artifice, le lien des jumeaux venait de se reconstruire. Ils leurs faudrait du temps, mais avec de la bonne volonté et beaucoup d'amour on pouvait tout refaire, on pouvait transporter des montagnes mais également rebâtir une famille.

\- Maman se fait beaucoup de soucis pour tout de dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant souffrir que depuis ces trois ans ou tu étais introuvable. Papa essayait de la rassurait de lui dire que tu étais grand qu'il ne t'arriverait rien… Mais… Je pense que lui-même n'y croyait pas. Ensuite il y a eu Charlie qui à la surprise générale à tout fait pour te retrouver elle est même aller coller des avis de recherches en France et en Espagne. Dianna à créer une association pour toutes les familles qui cherchait du réconfort après la perte d'un être cher. Moi j'essayait de vivre normalement mais sans mon frère je n'y arrivais pas, Juno et moi avons fini pour nous séparer…

Jack regarda Henry qui tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour qu'il ne voit pas ses yeux humides et son nez coulant. Malheureusement il vit les effets néfastes de cette séparation sur son frère, il eu un temps où il aurait sauté de joie mais il avait gagné en maturité et il ne voulait surtout pas voir son frère souffrir. Alors tendrement -comme seul un frère peux le faire, il posa la main sur celle d'Henry et lui demanda de lui expliquer.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que l'on se disputait de part le fait que je t'en voulais énormément et que je ne voulais plus t'adresser la parole ni même te voir. Puis quand tu as… Quand tu as disparu je me disais que tu voulais juste attirer l'attention, que tu reviendrais après un ou deux mois, alors je me fichais un peu de l'affaire, priant pour que tu restes où tu étais et Juno n'a pas supporté mon comportement anti famille. Et elle a décidée de faire une pause, pause qui dure depuis deux ans maintenant.

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, même quand il n'était pas là tout était sa faute, il avait séparé son frère et la femme de sa vie.

\- Tu ne dois pas la laisser partir, tu dois te battre comme tu t'es battu en dernière année pour elle…

Henry rit nerveusement et Jack crut entendre un « si seulement elle voulait juste m'écouter ».

\- Jack, fit Henry en levant la tête déterminée, il faut que tu revienne à la maison…

Toutes les barrières de protections qu'il s'était battit venait juste de tomber en ruine avec la prononciation de cette simple phrase. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire que s'était impossible. Que retourner dans cette maison signifiait pour lui revoir ses anciens démons.

\- Je préfèrerais chez toi…

* * *

Voila pourquoi il se retrouva en compagnie de son frère chez ce dernier à attendre l'arrivée de toute sa famille.

Il était assis sur le canapé et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire sautiller sa jambe signe d'un stresse palpable. On ne devrait pas être stresser de revoir sa famille, mais pour lui ce n'était pas pareille.

Soudain un bruit sourd ce fit entendre, la sonnerie… Jack se leva et avala sa salive difficilement…

Henry lui fit un sourire encourageant et alla ouvrir. La première personne qu'il vit fut sa mère, sa mère qui avait vieillit. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnant et des rides striait son visage mais elle était encore d'une beauté sans pareille. Elle s'arrêta devant Jack et mit sa main devant la bouche pour retenir un sanglot qui faillit quitter sa gorge…

Ensuite il vit son père toujours aussi élégant, ses cheveux avait toujours la même brillance et Jack sourit. Il se plaça aux coté de sa femme et regarda son fils qui avait disparu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Jack, de se repaitre de son visage qui avait muri.

Charlie arriva derrière poussé par Karl, la femme dans le fauteuil roulant sourit lorsqu'elle le vit, elle voulu s'approcher pour l'embrasser mais il fit un pas à recule. Il lui fallait du temps mais la tête déçut de Charlie le fit culpabiliser.

Clarisse mit une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Charlie en signe de soutient, en signe de pilier un pilier bancal puis qu'elle-même était dans tout ses états, elle voulait se réfugier dans les bras de Jack et ne plus jamais le lâcher, respirer son odeur. Une larme dévala, puis deux et trois et ce fut Anthony qui fini par soutenir les deux femmes.

Dianna resta en retrait et regardait la scène avec émotion mais elle ne voulait pas perturber l'homme, alors compréhensible elle ne s'était pas avancée, elle était en compagnie de Dray qui regardait l'homme qui avait été son oncle. Jason quant lui mordillait son doigt sans comprendre, après tout il n'avait que trois ans quand Jack était parti.

Et puis Juno était tout derrière, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place dans cette maison qui lui faisait revenir tant de souvenirs. Elle se souvenait des batailles de nourriture dans la cuisine avec Henry, elle se souvenait des histoires Moldu qu'elle lui racontait au coin du feu, elle se souvenait des rires, des gloussements, des gémissements qu'elle poussait en sa compagnie puis cette complicité s'était dissipé et avait fini par disparaitre… Juno portait une jeune fille blonde dans ses bras qui regardait l'homme de façon insistante, elle se souvenait de son dessin qu'elle avait fait pour sa Mamie, elle se souvenait de cette photo qu'elle avait trouvé dans la table de nuit son Papi et elle se souviens que s'était son papa.

* * *

\- Salut fit Jack mal à l'aise face à sa famille.

Dianna sourit, il n'avait jamais été gêné ainsi à sa connaissance alors pour faire avancer les choses elle demanda à Jason et Dray d'aller embrasser leur oncle.

Jack prit le petit Jason qu'il avait vu tout petit, aujourd'hui il avait six ans et ressemblait comme deux goute d'eau à sa mère ce qui fit rire Jack. Puis il prit Dray dans ses bras et il sentit des perles salées coulé contre son cou.

\- Pourquoi tu es partit ? Demanda t'il le nez toujours enfuit dans le cou de son oncle.

Jack ne pensait pas que Dray aurait été affecté par sa fuite mais force est de constater qu'il s'était trompé et doucement il dégagea la tête du petit pour le regarder dans les yeux, de magnifiques yeux bleus tirant sur le gris.

\- J'avais énormément besoin de partir mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié mon ptit superman en slip. Sourit Jack en repensant aux course poursuite qu'ils faisait tout les deux le matin et quand il avait poussé un cri qui disait « Je suis Superman en slip » cette phrase était resté dans les annales de Jack.

Dianna s'approcha à son tour et embrassa délicatement son frère pour ne pas l'apeuré.

\- Tu m'as fait une belle frousse idiot, dit-elle en lui donna une gentille claque à l'arrière du crane comme elle en avait l'habitude auparavant.

\- Tes gifles m'on manqué Dianna, répondit-il taquin.

Elle lui tira la langue enfantine pour toute réponse et laissa place à Charlie et à Karl.

Jack allait se baisser pour embrasser sa sœur mais Charlie contre toute attente lui fit signe que non. Et il l'a vit s'appuyer à la commode, à Karl, à tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main pour se redresser debout. Lorsqu'elle y parvient Karl la tenait mais qu'importe elle était là, avec son frère beaucoup plus grand qu'elle-même si elle était déjà grande quand elle n'était pas clouée dans son fauteuil.

Jack la prit par la taille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et Karl la lâcha et se mit en retrait pour laisser les retrouvailles entre frère et sœur.

\- Tu va te faire mal. Fit Jack

\- Je ne sens rien et puis je me mets debout quand mon frère montre le bout de son nez.

Il lui fit un énorme câlin et lui dit que le bout de son nez ne disparaitra pas de sitôt ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Charlie.

Puis vint le tour de Clarissa qui sauta sans préambule sur Jack. Il l'a rattrapé comme il put et sentit son odeur de menthe si caractéristique à Clarissa.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir, où alors me dire qu'à moi où tu allais.

Il ria et embrassa le sommet de sa tête.

\- La maternité te va comme un gant, tu es plus douce et calme qu'avant, fit-il.

\- C'est vrai demanda en vitesse la maman.

\- Que la maternité te va comme un gant ? Oh que oui maintenant je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois plus douce ou plus calme.

Elle lui donna un gentil coup dans l'épaule et laissa place à son père. Drago le regarda et le prit par la nuque pour le tiré dans ses bras. Il lui murmura de ne plus jamais faire ça, ne plus jamais leur laisser croire qu'il était mort ou autre conneries dans ce genre-là.

\- Maman, dit Jack la gorge nouée en voyant Hermione se tordre les doigts.

La femme ne bougea pas et regarda ses pieds, elle était pétrifiée alors Jack s'avança vers elle et lui essuya les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues pale. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura :

\- Je t'aime.

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces trois mots si banals mais dit d'une façon si sincère elle fondit en larme dans les bras de son fils qui l'a rattrapa et la serra de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne part plus je t'en supplie, sinon je ne m'en remettrais pas, je ne pourrais pas vivre encore une fois sans toi, mon fils, mon amour…

Il lui disait des paroles rassurantes, il lui disait qu'il ne partirait plus jamais que s'était fini…

Elle s'écarta de lui pour mettre ses mains sur son visage et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant.

Les retrouvailles était presque fini mais il vit au loin Juno qui portait une petite fille dans les bras.

Jack lui fit signe de s'approcher, ce qu'elle fit presque à reculons. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, il lui fit la bise et profita pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit tourner la tête à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Henry.

Puis Jack regarda la jeune fille dans les bras de Juno et sourit et demanda de prendre la fillette dans les bras. Juno regarda l'assistance pour avoir l'autorisation et Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Bah alors c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Fiona, répondit timidement ladite Fiona.

\- C'est joli.

\- Je sais, répondit la blonde avec supériorité ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à Jack.

\- Dis donc, Henry c'est ton portrait craché tu m'avait caché que tu avais une fille un peu narcissique. Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux, les mêmes cheveux mais les yeux …

\- Il ne se souvenait que d'une seule personne ayant des yeux si verts, des yeux si pur…

Marisa…

* * *

Il faillit partir dans les pommes, cette fille n'était pas l'enfant d'Henry et de Juno comme il l'avait cru au départ mais le sien et celui d Marisa. Il ne pouvait se dire qu'au lieu de s'occuper de sa fille qui avait vécut trois ans sans père il prenait soins de parfaits inconnus et même s'il ne regretterait jamais les années à voyager pour aider les plus démunies, il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné Marisa et il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenus, si elle s'était mariée, si elle avait un compagnon où si au contraire elle n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier.

Quand il vit sa fille dans ses bras son cœur entier se remplis de doute. Il serrait là pour elle, pour l'éduquer et prendre soins d'elle désormais mais serrais-t-il à la hauteur ? Il en doutait…

\- Les enfants vous allez monter dans la chambre d'amis car nous avons besoins de parler entre adultes.

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier et Jack reposa la petite Fiona au sol laquelle le regarda et lui mit tapota la joue comme pour dire si tu fuit je te retrouve et je tue. Puis elle partit en haut rejoindre ses cousins.

\- Nous avons été surpris également d'apprendre sa naissance, mais c'est une petite fille géniale… Elle te ressemble tellement si tu savais quelque fois j'avais l'impression de te voir… Je l'ai élevée en ton absence avec ton père maintenant c'est à toi à défauts d'avoir une mère elle doit avoir un père ! S'exclama Hermione en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mais Jack avait pâlit inexplicablement, puis il tomba dans le canapé telle une masse et se prit la tête entre les mains et Dianna se précipita vers lui.

\- Je sais que c'est dur d'apprendre que l'ont a une fille sans jamais l'avoir vu mais elle a besoin de toi…

\- Et je serais là, coupa Jack, mais j'aimerais savoir où est passé Marisa ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la famille, ils ne savaient pas que Jack n'était pas au courant et comment apprendre à quelqu'un que sa meilleure amie était morte pour mettre au monde sa fille ? Comment lui expliquer ce drame qui avait frapper la jeune femme tombée enceinte ? Comment lui expliquer qu'elle reposait en ce moment même sous terre ?

Sous ce mutisme Jack se leva et frappa le verre qui partit s'exploser dans le mur. Hermione mit la main devant sa bouche de surprise, elle revoyait la scène qui c'était passé il y a trois ans, elle crut revoir l'ancien Jack. Celui qui avait besoin d'aide, le Jack instable et méchant, celui qu'elle ne voulait pas voir.

Elle se leva et lui demanda sèchement de s'assoir, il obéit. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et remit une mèche de cheveux qui barrait ses yeux comme il faut. Elle fit glisser sa main sur sa joue en une caresse tendre. Comme quand il était enfant…

\- Calme-toi, Jack… Nous allons t'expliquer. Avant de partir tu as mis enceinte Marisa. Sa grossesse nous pensons qu'elle l'a passé sans personne puisque tu n'y étais pas, puisqu'elle ne voyait plus Aurora depuis l'accident de Charlie et parce que ces parents son morts… Elle était seule et stressée. C'est les deux choses qui ne faut pas pour une grossesse à rajouter à ça les trop nombreuses cigarettes qu'elle fumaient Fiona à fait un trop plein d'émotions dans son ventre et sa magie à dit stop alors elle à décidée de sortir quatre mois plutôt. Même pour le monde magique sortir si tôt est très risqué autant pour le bébé que pour la maman et lorsqu'elle accouchait elle a dit à Anthony, son docteur, qui était le père. Elle lui a demandé de sauver son bébé avant elle et c'est ce qu'il a fait malheureusement elle s'est éteinte et avec elle la jumelle de Fiona, elles étaient deux dans le ventre de Marisa…

Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler qu'il s'en fichait. Jack ne pensait qu'à Marisa. Cette femme qui l'avait tant de fois réconfort, qui l'avait aimé et qui était morte pour sa fille. C'était sa faute comme beaucoup de chose mais là c'était au-dessus de tout, il avait non seulement tué la mère de sa fille mais également son propre bébé. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerais…

Il vit des milliers de petits points noirs devant ses yeux, il eut soudains froid comme jamais auparavant, et la tête lui tourna et sans que personne ne comprennent ce qui se passait il tomba inconscient.

* * *

 _\- Serpentard !_

 _Il se retrouvait en compagnie de son frère jumeau à la table des verts et argents ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise et c'est son père qui va être heureux. Une rousse s'assit en face de lui et lui tendit sa main de façon théâtral, il l'a regardé étrangement et la serrer. La fille soupira et se pencha vers une blonde pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille des mots qu'il comprit sans problème. « Normalement il aurait dû me baiser la main, je suis une demoiselle »_

 _Ce jour là il avait eu un coup de cœur pour cette rousse qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, il apprit qu'elle faisait partit de la noble famille Velvet et qu'elle s'appelait Marisa, la blonde quant à elle se nommait Aurora._

 _Marisa, Henry, Aurora et lui… Quatre Serpentards unit contre le reste du monde…_

 _Il se souvenait de Marisa qui prenait toujours la défense des trois autres, qu'elle était prête à tout pour ses amis mais également son ton casant quand un des trois parlait quand il n'était pas convié à parler. Pendant six années il avait été comme les doigts de la main et puis cette union parfaite s'était fissuré en sixième année, sixième année qui apparence avait était génial mais qui en vérité avait été horrible. L'année de l'accident de Charlie… Il se souvenait encore du mot qu'il avait écrit en compagnie de son frère, ce mot qui avait condamné sa sœur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette fête et c'est à cause de ce mot, ce mot si simple que tout avait basculé…_

 _Aurora avait toujours été jalouse, d'une jalousie excessive envers Marisa mais jamais elle ne lui aurait fait de mal, elle était sa meilleure amie… Mais quand Charlie à prit la place de Reine, sa place dans son esprit à elle était folle de rage et à décider de commettre l'irréparable…_

 _Ils avaient commencé la septième année sans un des membres de leurs groupe et cela se fit voir. Chacun pour cacher sa peine de la disparition s'était retranché différemment : Jack était devenu pareille qu'Aurora prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, et ce qu'il voulait c'était son frère quitte à le blesser profondément. Henry s'était séparé d'eux pour commencer vraiment à vivre sans se préoccuper du mal qui leur causait. Et Marisa pour cachait sa peine était restée la même en dehors elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi narcissique et égoïste mais dans son cœur elle avait juste envie de pleurer, de crier… Et sous l'abandon qu'ils avaient ressentit par Henry ils avaient décidés de se réconforter grâce à la chaire et c'est là qu'ils ont commencé à coucher ensemble et il n'avait arrêter que quand il eut décider de partir… Sans se soucier d'elle, il l'avait abandonné comme son frère l'avait abandonné quelque année plutôt…_

* * *

Il se réveilla dans une chambre avec un mal de tête, personne a part lui ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se redressa et prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse, gentille attention venant surement de sa mère.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement mais il ne vit personne y entrer, fronçant les sourcils il se pencha pour voir ce qui faisait bouger les draps et il tomba face à deux puissants yeux verts.

\- Salut, fit la petit Fiona.

\- Salut, répondit Jack.

\- Je peux monter ?

Il fit oui de la tête et la petite se hissa difficilement sur le lit ou reposait son père. Ils se regardèrent en silencieusement elle Fiona sourit malicieusement.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, demanda l'homme.

\- On a les mêmes cheveux, fit la fillette comme une évidence, bien sûr tonton Henry aussi a les mêmes mais c'est encore mieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bas parce que maintenant je sais à quoi je ressemblerais plus tard !

Elle était vachement intelligente comme petite se dit Jack et il ressentit de la fierté pour ce petit poupon qu'il avait créé.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda Jack.

La jeune fille ria d'un rire si innocent et communicatif que l'homme le suivi sans savoir pourquoi.

\- Il est dix-heure j'ai gouter il n'y a pas longtemps…

Tous s'expliquent dit-il dans sa barbe. L'homme la prit dans ses bras et se leva doucement. Ensemble ils allèrent dans le salon et apparemment il n'y avait plus personne.

\- Ils sont tous partit sauf tata Juno et tonton Henry, ils sont dans la chambre.

\- Et tu es restée toute seule pendant tous ce temps.

Elle lui fit signe de se pencher pour lui dire un secret dans l'oreille, puis chuchota quelque chose qui fit sourire son père.

\- Vilaine, mamie elle va être inquiète ! Ria Jack

\- Fallait bien que je prenne soin de mon papa, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de la petite et monta les escaliers pour voir si Juno et Henry ne s'était pas entretuer, il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et rentra. Il cacha avec vitesse les yeux chastes de la petite fille dans ses bras sous le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Juno était dessus d'Henry et faisait des activités pas très catholique…

\- Pardon ! Je pars, je vous laisse, dit-il gêné alors que Juno s'était couvert la poitrine de ses mains. Il ne referma pas la porte immédiatement sous la surprise et Henry lui lança un coussin à la figure pour lui dire de sortir.

* * *

\- Maman je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sur Jack, répondit Hermione en épluchant les courgettes.

Voila deux semaines qu'il était revenu et sa mère et toute sa famille d'ailleurs vivaient dans un conte de fée. Mais Jack avait besoin de réponses pour avancer, des réponses qu'il attendait depuis longtemps…

\- Tu m'aime ?

Hermione lâcha tous ce qu'elle faisait sous la force de cette question et elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

\- Tu m'as toujours aimé ? Demanda-t-il durement.

\- Mais oui tu es mon fils.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as dit des choses horribles quand j'avais sept ans, pourquoi tu as dit ces choses atroces sur moi à papa ?

* * *

 _-Tu as entendu ce qu'il lui a dit ? Drago ?_

 _Il était dans sa chambre et entendait sa mère parler à son père sur la petite bêtise qu'il avait faites. Il ne s'était pas retenu mais en même temps elle était un peu énervante avec lui alors il lui avait dit que c'était une fille et qu'elle n'avait pas jouer avec lui au petit soldat de plomb._

 _\- Il ressemble tellement à son grand père, dès que je pose mes yeux sur lui je le vois, je revoie ses manies, et je ne le supporte pas… Si il n'y avait pas Henry j'aurais cru que ce n'était pas mon fils qu'il avait été échangé à la naissance… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je le hais, j'aimerais qu'il disparaisse !_

Hermione sortit la tête de la pensive et se retourna précipitamment vers Jack, elle l'agrippa et lui dit avec force :

\- Je n'ai jamais tenu de tel propos Jack, tu dois me croire jamais, je t'ai toujours aimée. Je ne me souviens plus de cette dispute mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas pour une histoire de soldat en plombs que je me serais énervée ainsi… Je t'aime et ce depuis que j'ai sut que j'était enceinte, je t'ai aimée quand je t'ai pris la première fois dans mes bras et je t'aimerais encore jusqu'à l'éternité quoique tu fasses ou que tu aille mon cœur sera toujours tient crois moi !

\- Alors qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je compte bien le découvrir mon bébé.

Il crut sa mère parce que maintenant qu'il y pensait elle était incapable de dire de telles paroles, elle l'aimait comme lui aimait Fiona…

Drago fit son apparition et donna une claque dans le dos de son fils et embrassa sa femme joyeusement. Il fut suivi par Dianna et par Charlie et Karl qui devaient annoncer quelque chose d'important à la famille. Puis par Clarissa et ses deux enfants qui se chamaillaient sous les remontrances de leur père. Juno et Henry arrivèrent main dans la main pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack puis Chris et Elise avec John prirent part au repas.

A la fin de ce festin préparé par Drago et Hermione, Charlie demanda le silence.

\- Nous voulons vous dire que Karl et moi allons être parents. Dit-elle de but en blanc.

Hermione se leva pour embrasser sa fille et lui demanda depuis combien de temps et Charlie lui montra trois doigts.

\- Je suis heureux, fit Drago en tendant la main à Karl qui la serra vigoureusement.

\- Pour la naissance de Jason vous n'avez pas dit ça et encore moins pour celle de Dray. Dit dans sa barbe Anthony malheureusement trop fort puisque toute l'assemblé entendit.

\- Oui mais Karl comparait à toi et un très bon gendre qui mérite ma fille alors que toi tu es selon moi un vieux pervers.

\- Papa ! Cria outrée Clarissa en bouchant les oreilles des plus petit.

\- Drago ! Cria Hermione en bouchant les oreilles des plus petits en même temps que Clarissa.

Jack regardait ce spectacle d'un œil heureux, Elise lui prit la main sous la table et lui sourit tandis que sa fille tenta de lui faire un clin d'œil sans succès en enfournant sa courgette dans sa bouche.

Décidément partir avait été la bonne solution car aujourd'hui le voilà comblé avec sa famille, sa famille un peu folle mais on ne choisit pas sa famille on les subit…

* * *

\- C'est maman ? Demanda Fiona en regardant la photo d'une magnifique jeune femme rousse sur la tombe.

\- Oui Fiona, elle était belle.

La blondinette hocha la tête et mit un doigt sur sa bouche, Jack avait appris qu'elle réfléchissait comme ça.

\- Mamie elle dit que les gens qui ont disparut il allait dans les étoiles pourquoi elle n'est pas dans les étoiles maman ? Elle a été méchante ?

\- Elle n'est pas dans les étoiles et elle n'a jamais été méchante.

\- Bah pourquoi elle est sous terre, demanda innocemment la petite.

\- Son corps et sous terre et son esprit est là, fit-il en lui montrant son petit cœur, ta maman elle prendra toujours soins de toi, ou que tu sois… Même quand tu croira que tu n'aura plus besoin d'elle elle sera là… Parce qu'elle t'aime…

* * *

 **Bien j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'avoue qu'il était dur à écrire puisque Jack est un personnage différent des ses frères et sœurs.**

 **Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire. Alors comme j'ai vu qu'une personne aimait bien répondre aux questions je vais en écrire une ou deux :**

 **1)Comment trouvais vous Jack ?**

2) **Aimez-vous Marisa et l'avez-vous vu comme une personne plus humaine, ou la trouvez-vous toujours aussi puérile et gamine ?**

 **3) Que pensez vous de Fiona et comment l'imaginez-vous ? Enfaite j'aimerais vous poser la question comment trouvez vous les petites enfants de Drago et Hermione.**

 **4) Qu'imaginez vous pour le futur de Fiona et de Jack ensemble ?**

 **5) Comment imaginez vous le futur enfant de Charlie et Karl ?**

 **6) Qu'imaginez vous pour le chapitre de Dianna ? De qu'elle façon fera-t-elle enrager ses parents.**

 **7) Et la question la plus importante ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Dianna Malefoy

**Salut ! Désolé pour le petit retard mais il est long ce chapitre 38 pages Word et 12720 mots oufff encore plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous plaira et sachez que Dianna est pire qu'infernal ! A plus et merci pour toutes les belles review que vous m'écrivez je vous aime bisou bisou.**

* * *

Drago s'occupait de ses petits-enfants, Dray et Jason les fils de Clarissa et d'Anthony Goldstein âgé respectivement de treize ans et de neuf ans. Lilith la petite fille de Charlie et de Karl avait quant à elle cinq ans et elle était en pleine forme, ses cheveux bleus le témoignait… La jeune fille était le portrait craché de Karl et avait le même caractère que Charlie, gentille et altruiste mais avait héritée de la confiance des Malefoy pour le plus grand bonheur de sa mère. Fiona n'était pas là, son père avait décidé depuis ses six ans qu'elle pourrait parcourir le monde avec lui pour aider les plus pauvres. Ensemble ils avaient vu l'Inde, Madagascar, la Chine, la Thaïlande et en ce moment ils étaient au Brésil.

\- Papi ! Appela Jason.

\- Oui mon Jason ?

\- Je peux avoir du chocolat, il est quatre heures, fit remarquer le petit blond en faisant la moue.

Son grand père lui donna ce qu'il voulait, Drago était totalement gaga de ses petits enfants et il regarda le jeune garçon engloutir le carré. Jason était surement le plus gentil mais aussi le plus gourmand de tous les enfants Malefoy !

Le patriarche de la famille entendit un tique toque contre la vitre et vit un petit hibou avec un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier accroché à sa patte.

 _Dianna Malefoy ou bientôt Miller !_

En voyant les gros titre Drago faillit s'étouffer sous un « Papi ça va ? » Il continua sa lecture avec appréhension…

 _Vous avez bien lu le très célèbre top model Dianna Malefoy et petit ami vont se marier. Evan Miller l'imprésario du top à demander hier la main de la belle au restaurant le plus chic et convoité de Londres. N'oublions pas que leur relation dure depuis sept ans maintenant. Le mariage serait prévu pour le 18 avril soit dans deux mois pile poil ! Nous leur souhaitons tout le meilleur chez La gazette people du Sorcier !_

Drago n'en revenait pas, elle allait épouser ce fumier et elle ne lui avait pas dit… Elle avait de la chance qu'il était seul avec les enfants sinon il se serait immédiatement rendu à son domicile… Ou peut être que… Drago sourit machiavéliquement, une idée derrière la tête.

\- Les enfants mettaient vos vestes, nous allons faire une petite balade…

* * *

Ses doigts manucurés tapotaient doucement le torse de son fiancé tendrement. Quand il l'avait demandé en mariage elle n'y avait d'abord pas cru un seul instant puis sous son regard gêné elle avait criée un oui plein d'émotion. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux, leur maison qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant six ans. Elle repensa à cette folle nuit, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de dire « hop » qu'elle s'était retrouvée nu, comme toujours il avait su la combler. Voilà pourquoi Dianna était réveillée, son corps nu sous les couettes collé à celui dénudé de son fiancé. Elle l'aimait de toute ses forces se souvenant encore du soir où elle l'avait rencontrée… La blonde était en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Ignotus Potter en boite de nuit, elle avait dix-sept ans. Les hommes de la soirée n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle mais le seul qu'elle avait remarquée c'était lui. Evan Miller… Avec ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux vert il faisait craquer la gente féminine mais c'est elle qui l'a eu et bientôt elle deviendra Mme Evan Miller. Doucement pour ne pas le sortir de ses songes elle grimpa sur ses hanches et commença à caresser son torses, ses joues, ses cheveux tout ce dont elle pouvait toucher elle le caressait…

Il papillonna des yeux et ses iris vertes finirent par s'ouvrir, il fit un tendre sourire quand il l'a vu et mis ses mains sur ses hanches la faisant bouger doucement sur lui. Il grogna de plaisir, il était totalement réveillé maintenant et Dianna sourit heureuse…

\- Tu aimes ? demanda la blonde

Il allait répondre oui quand un raclement sec de voix l'interrompit. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête si vite qu'ils faillirent se casser la nuque et Evan pâlit instantanément en voyant l'opportun et Dianna se couvrit le plus vite possible de la couette en devenant toute rouge puis elle mima silencieusement de sa bouche un « papa ! »

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il même s'il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Voyant qu'aucuns des deux ne répondaient il continua, Rhabillez vous en vitesse sans vous touchez sinon je te la coupe, fit-il en montrant à Evan sa partit Sud.

Puis il ferma la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce. Dianna soupira et demanda pardon à un Evan très gêné. Ils s'habillèrent chacun de leur coté et se rendirent dans le salon où se trouvait un Dray expliquant à Lilith qu'il ne fallait plus mordre Jason. Des petits bruits se firent entendre dans la cuisine et Dianna se dirigea vers la pièce après avoir embrassés ses neveux et sa nièce.

Son père avait fait un petit chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve à sa fille et lui tendit en souriant et embrassant tendrement sa tempe. Quant à Evan il l'ignora de la pire des manières. Mais quand ce dernier prit sévèrement le bol de chocolat des mains de Dianna il crut devenir fou.

\- Rends-lui son chocolat, dit-il froidement.

\- Non elle ne doit pas manger ça, elle doit faire attention à sa ligne. Si tu veux manger tu prends les gâteaux sans glutens où des fruits sans calories. Dit-il en montrant le placard à une Dianna qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son père.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard où se trouvait les gâteaux et prit ce que lui avait ordonné de prendre son fiancé sous l'œil noir de son père puis elle croqua dedans et même s'ils n'avaient vraiment aucuns gouts et s'extasia en fermant les yeux et en faisant un bruit de plaisir. Evan sourit fière de lui quant à Drago il n'était pas dupe…

\- Bien quand comptez-vous m'annoncer vos fiançailles ? Demanda le patriarche.

\- Comment tu sais ? Demanda Dianna.

\- Drago ne dit rien et posa fermement le journal sur la table.

\- Fallait si attendre, bougonna Dianna.

\- En tout cas je tiens à préciser que je suis contre cette union…

\- Papa, soupira la jeune femme.

\- Non Dianna, ce type n'est pas un homme pour toi, il ne te rendra pas heureuse il veut juste de transformer en une poupée…

Il regarda sa fille dans les yeux mais il ne vit que de l'indifférence. Comment peut-elle ne rien voir on dirait sa sœur à une autre époque, il espérait juste qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la même fin que Charlie. Drago voulu s'approcher de Dianna mais cette dernière recula et pris la main d'Evan.

\- Rentre chez toi papa…

* * *

Cette simple phrase brisa le cœur de Drago. Sa fille le reniait, elle n'avait plus besoins de lui et il n'était plus le seul homme de sa vie. En sept ans de relation avec cet imbécile c'était la première fois qu'elle lui assenait un coup pareil. Il baissa les yeux de tristesse et Dianna faillit le regretter mais elle ne fit rien puis son père sortit sans la regarder et elle entendit la voix éteinte de Drago dire aux enfants qu'il fallait mettre leur veste car ils partaient. Puis ce fut le silence et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi sèche…

Elle monta sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya d'être la plus sexy possible, les cliq cliq étaient incessant. Dianna devait prendre la pose pour un grand magasine. Ensuite elle avait une séance de sport intensive et un défilé, une journée remplis, le quotidien…

Evan l'appela et sous les protestations des photographes quitta son poste de muse. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de son fiancé et ferma la porte en général quand il la dérangeait pendant une séance photo c'est que c'était important !

Elle fut surprise de trouver un autre homme allongé sur le canapé et Evan lui fit signe de s'assoir ce qu'elle fit en prenant soin de ne pas toucher le garçon à coté d'elle.

\- Dianna je te présente Théo MacKenzi il est je pense qu'il sera un très bon mannequin mais comme tu vois il n'a pas vraiment l'attitude d'un mannequin alors j'aimerais que tu le forme.

\- Que je le forme ? Fit Dianna la bouche béante.

Evan hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr je m'occupe de sa carrière et toi tu t'occupe de lui, il sera ton nouveau Poulain. Aujourd'hui comme pour le mois il te suivra partout où tu iras et apprendra ce que tu lui enseigneras.

\- J'ai mon mot à dire ? Demanda la blonde en fixant ledit Théo d'un regard dégouté.

Son fiancé fit non de la tête et lui demanda de vaquer à son travail en compagnie de Théo.

* * *

Elle courait sur le tapis roulant et lui en faisait de même, elle l'entendait tousser de fatigue, pas vraiment endurant le mannequin pensa-t-elle mesquine.

\- On va rajouter une vitesse, fit-elle faussement innocente.

\- Quoi ! Je ne peux pas aller plus vite ! Cria-t-il désespéré

\- Il le faut pourtant, elle mentait bien sûr mais il l'énervait avec son air supérieur.

* * *

Drago s'installa dans le lit avec sa femme et soupira. Plutôt il lui avait appris la nouvelle, elle n'avait pas été contente mais elle l'avait accepté. Il ne lui avait cependant pas dit comment elle avait traitée son père parce que sinon Hermione se serait tellement énervée que plus jamais elle n'aurais dit oui pour la présence d'Evan - qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée – dans la famille.

\- Ça va Drago ? Demanda Hermione en passant la main dans ses cheveux blond dans une douce caresse.

\- Oui, dit-il la voix trahissait sa douleur.

\- Hum hum, quand tu seras près à me dire ce qu'il t'arrivait alors je serais là.

Elle éteingna la petite lumière et compta jusqu'à trois, un… Deux… Trois…

\- C'est Dianna ! Dit-il difficilement.

\- Je ne suis pas ravie qu'elle l'épouse moi aussi mais c'est sa vie. Tu as bien accepté Anthony tu pourras également accepter Evan.

\- Elle ne m'aime plus. Fit-il de but en blanc les yeux dans le vague.

Hermione se tourna vers son époux et vit ses yeux humides, cette vue la fit craquer et elle sera son mari très fort contre elle. Elle tentait de le rassurer, de lui dire combien Dianna l'aimait mais rien n'y faisait. Trop buté un caractère commun entre Dianna et Drago un trait parfaitement Malefoyien ce qui eut le don d'énerver Hermione mais le blond avait besoin que de tendresse ce soir alors elle se tut et essaya tant bien que mal de le rassurer…

* * *

 _Dianna_

 _Réunion familiale aujourd'hui seul sans ton fiancé, soit à l'heure !_

 _Maman_

La missive était courte et froide, jamais sa mère ne lui avait envoyée une lettre pareille et Dianna avala de travers. Elle s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, une bonne odeur s'éleva en l'air, elle entra dans la cuisine où Evan cuisinait quelque chose.

\- Salut, fit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

\- Hey !

\- Quesque tu prépare de bon ?

\- Haricot vert avec du porc. Dit-il simplement sans la regarder.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas manger ici, dit-elle.

\- Tu manges où ?

\- Chez mes parents, une réunion familiale mais ne t'inquiète pas je reviendrais le plus vite possible.

Evan lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait et se retourna prestement vers sa fiancée et elle prit peur, sa tête n'exprimait qu'énervement et lui dit la voix hachée par la colère :

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas venir avec toi.

\- Parce que c'est une réunion familiale. Dit-elle comme une évidence.

\- Je suis ton fiancé, répondit Evan.

* * *

Dianna soupira et s'approcha de son homme elle l'embrassa et lui chuchota contre ses lèvres un petit au revoir.

Ses pas sur le carrelage resonnait comme si elle faisait les derniers pas qu'elle ferait dans sa vie. Puis une petite fille lui sauta dans les bras. Fiona, ses cheveux lisse voulait autours d'elle.

\- Tata Dianna comment va tu ?

\- Ça va et toi ma puce ? Comment c'est passé ton voyage ?

\- Trop bien répondit la jeune fille.

Elle prit la main de sa tante et lui fit parcourir le chemin jusqu'au salon comme si elle en était incapable. Toute sa famille était là au grand complet.

Elle fit la bise à sa mère même si cette dernière lançait des éclairs, puis à Clarissa, Anthony leurs deux enfants, Charlie et Karl ainsi qu'à la petite Lilith à Jack qui venait de revenir et qui n'était donc pas au courant pour son mariage. Puis à Juno et à Henry… Et elle s'avança pour embrasser son père mais se dernier l'évita.

\- Passons à table, dit Hermione en s'installant à table, les enfants vous avez déjà mangés, vous ne voulez pas aller dehors les adultes doivent parler.

Tous les enfants allèrent jouer à l'extérieur et le silence se fit parmi les adultes, puis Jack qui ne comprenait pas demanda discrètement à son frère ce qu'il se passait mais Henry ne lui répondit pas et lui fit signe de se taire.

Puis Hermione se leva et regarda Dianna d'un œil noir, la jeune fille baissa les yeux et cacha sa main gauche sous la table.

\- Que tu épouse un type comme Evan, un type méchant et imbu de lui-même c'est ton affaire car c'est ta vie même si notre rôle de famille c'est de tout faire pour que tu sois heureuse c'est toi qui choisi ce que tu veux faire de ta vie mais ne nous demande pas d'accepter cette union…

\- J'aimerais juste que ma famille et mon fiancé s'entendent bien c'est tout.

\- C'est impossible pas lui en tout cas.

Dianna accusa le coup, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais sa famille n'avait jamais aimé Evan.

\- Mais je crois que le pire c'est que tu humilie ton père, ça c'est inconcevable.

La blonde baissa la tête de honte n'osant pas regarder son père qui gardait un visage impassible mais qui au fond de lui criait de peine.

\- Tu fais la plus grosse erreur de ta vie, dit Drago

\- Non je l'aime !

\- Mais pas lui, fit Jack en se levant furibond.

Dianna ria sournoisement et fixa son frère :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais-toi en l'amour ?

Jack parut blessé un instant et se rassit sur son siège sans regarder sa sœur. En effet il ne connaissait rien sur l'amour mais il savait reconnaitre quand une personne disait aimer alors qu'en réalité il n'en était rien. Jack parut énervé un moment et ce qui réussit à le calmer fut la main apaisante de son frère sur son épaule. Henry lui était très énervé, déjà elle allait épouser un type horrible avec elle, ensuite elle humiliait son père devant ce même type et maintenant voilà qu'elle blessait Jack alors qu'il voulait juste la protéger.

\- Evan n'est surement pas l'homme qu'il te faut Dianna, il te transforme comme il veux pour son travail mais il s'en fiche de toi ce qu'il veut c'est ton image !

Dianna pinça l'arête de son nez avec agacement, ils commençaient tous à l'énerver de façon inconditionnelle ! Elle se leva doucement posa la serviette sur la table et sortit de la pièce.

\- Je dois me calmer, dit-elle en transplanant.

Quand elle fut partie, Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains et Hermione ne sut que faire pour le détendre.

\- Elle fait une énorme bêtise…

* * *

Quand Dianna fut rentrée chez elle, elle appela Ignotus, son meilleur ami qui arriva aussitôt. Ces deux là ne se voyaient plus comme avant pour la bonne raison que leurs travails, les horaires de Dianna était très dur et ceux d'Ignotus également car il était le chef cuisiner d'un grand palace Londonien. Mais dès qu'ils pouvaient ne serait-ce que boire un coup en terrasse ils n'hésitaient pas.

\- Alors chérie, comment tu vas ? Demanda Ignotus en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

\- Bien et toi…

\- Tu comptais me dire quand que ma meilleure amie allait se marier ? Fit-il en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

Elle avait totalement oublié de le dire à ses proches et la plupart l'avait su grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier dont la famille Potter.

\- Je déteste que ma vie privée soit affichée publiquement, c'est très rageant, et très énervant. Répondit Dianna en ignorant la question d'Ignotus.

Tout les deux ils parlèrent de tout et de rien comme toujours, critiquant les mannequins, les cuisiniers… Ils reparlèrent de leurs années à Poudlard dans la maison des verts et argents. De tous les bons souvenirs comme des mauvais, des professeurs s'amusant à les mimer, des leurs anciens camarades et comment ils étaient devenus. Une bonne journée en soit. Puis Dianna proposa à Ignotus d'aller chez elle pour finir l'après-midi.

Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle vit allongée sur le canapé Théo. Elle faillit lui arracher ce sourire dont il avait le secret.

\- Salut, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! Cria-t-elle.

\- C'est moi qui lui est dit de t'attendre ici car à la base tu dois passer toutes tes journées avec lui et non pas avec lui, répondit Evan qui venait de faire son apparition, il désigna Ignotus d'un air de dégout collé au visage.

Dianna baissa les yeux de honte, comment pouvait-elle dire à son fiancé qu'Ignotus était son meilleur ami depuis ses six ans et que cela ne changera pas de sitôt ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire ça alors qu'il détestait Ignotus ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle préférait cent fois rester avec Ignotus qu'avec Théo ?

\- Je… Je… Bredouilla-t-elle devant Evan

\- C'est mon jour de congé alors je lui ai proposé un petit moment ensemble, rien de mal, fit Ignotus en se dressant devant Dianna dans une attitude protectrice.

\- Si justement c'est grave, Dianna dois former Théo au métier de mannequin et elle passe son temps à trainer avec toi !

Ignotus n'osa rien dire de peur d'envenimer la situation de Dianna mais comme il pouvait haïr ce type… Puis une voix je m'en-foutiste s'éleva dans l'air pour dire quelque chose qui ravisse Ignotus et Dianna au grand désespoir d'Evan.

\- Ignotus peux se joindre à nous pour cette superbe journée nan ?

Le trio un peu spécial se retrouva donc entrain de faire des essayages, des défilés et pleins de choses énervante aux gouts de Théo qui s'ennuyait beaucoup.

\- Je vous propose d'aller en boite ! Dit-il naturellement.

\- Oh non, fit Dianna

\- Oh oui, répondit en même temps Ignotus.

Ils se regardèrent et Ignotus fit une moue si adorable que Dianna hocha doucement la tête en soupirant. Si Evan venait à le savoir elle serait fichue, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir en soirée, il en va de ta réputation disait souvent son fiancé.

* * *

Elle dansait en rythme sur le dancefloor comme avant, comme pour ses dix-sept ans, quand elle avait rencontré Evan. Elle était avec Ignotus, Théo il était on ne sait où mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas, ce soir c'était sa soirée, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait…

\- Je vais chercher un verre tu veux ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

Tout les deux se dirigèrent au comptoir et ils rencontrèrent une bande de gentilles personnes. Il y avait trois hommes et deux femmes.

\- Vous formez un joli couple, dit une des filles apparemment trop soul pour reconnaitre Dianna Malefoy.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, répondit Dianna.

\- Allez embrassez-vous.

Et pour une raison inconnue, Ignotus posa son verre sur le comptoir et prit Dianna par la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément.

* * *

Le lendemain Dianna se réveilla dans son lit avec un affreux mal de tête, elle avait bien trop but la veille. Elle tourna la tête et faillit tomber de son lit sous la surprise. A coté d'elle se tenait son meilleur ami. Elle se leva précipitamment et vit le tenu dans laquelle elle se trouvait et elle soupira, rassurée… Sa robe était toujours en place de même que sa culote, ouf…

Ignotus avait toujours son petit costume sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna et partit sous la douche. Quand elle eu fini et qu'elle était emmitouflée dans son peignoir en soie blanc un hibou toqua avec son bec contre la vitre et Dianna s'empressa de lui prendre la lettre qu'il gardait précieusement accroché à sa patte.

 _Ma chérie_

 _Bonjour ma chérie comment vas-tu ? Je suis sincèrement désolée que la réunion de la dernière fois se soit passée ainsi mais comprends nous… Enfin bref le fait est que ton père et tes frères ont finis par accepter ton union même si c'était plutôt compliqué je l'avoue. Nous ferais-tu l'honneur de ta présence à midi pour un repas familial ? Les enfants te réclament sans cesse et en plus Fiona n'est pas souvent là et elle veut voir sa Tati Dianna quand elle en Angleterre…_

 _Au revoir, maman…_

Dianna réfléchit quelques secondes, elle avait vraiment été blessée de la réaction de sa famille. Elle aurait tellement aimée que la nouvelle soit accueillit comme pour les fiançailles de Charlie et Karl. Quand ces deux là avait annoncés qu'ils allaient se marier la famille Malefoy avait été fous de joies. Hermione avait sautée dans les bras de sa fille, de même que Dianna et Clarissa. Jack n'était pas là et Henry venait de se séparer avec Juno et son moral avait été vraiment touché mais il avait un fin sourire heureux pour sa sœur, quant à Drago il avait serré la main joyeusement à Karl signe qu'il était vraiment très content par cette union. Mais jamais il ne serrerait la main de d'Evan parce que pour lui il ne méritait pas sa fille. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'habilla d'un jean taille haute et d'une petite chemisette blanche, confortable et simple, parfait… Puis elle écrivit un petit mot pour qu'Ignotus ne s'inquiète pas quand il se réveillera.

* * *

Dianna entra sans frapper dans la maison de ses parents et alla directement dans la pièce d'où le bruit provenait et quand elle entra dans le salon elle ne s'attendait pas cette scène. Devant elle se trouvait son père et sa mère s'embrasser passionnément, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué et Drago posa son front contre celui de sa femme et lui murmura quelque chose qui fit rire doucement sa femme et la fit rougir. Cette image fut un électrochoc pour Dianna. Devant elle se trouvait un couple, un couple qui, dans leurs gestes, dans leurs mouvements, dans leurs regards, dans leurs paroles on sentait tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient et ceux depuis plus de trente ans. Dianna sourit tristement jamais elle n'avait eu cette belle complicité avec Evan, elle espérait que plus tard, avec le temps elle obtiendrait enfin…

Drago se tourna et vit sa fille, un petit sourire ourla ses lèvres fines. Le blond embrassa les joues de Dianna bientôt rejoint par son épouse.

Une jeune fille fit son entrée en compagnie de son cousin, tout les deux crièrent.

\- Mami, Lilith est tombée de l'arbre ! S'exclama Fiona

\- C'est Dray qui s'occupe d'elle mais elle pleure très fort !

Les trois habitants de la pièce se rendirent dans le jardin et trouvèrent la petit magicomage se tenant le genou tout écorché assis contre l'arbre, Dray se tenait à coté d'elle et essayait de réconforter Lilith avec des mots doux mais sans succès…

Drago porta la petite fille au cheveux jaune poussin dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain, Hermione ouvrit la boite à pharmacie et sortit le désinfectant sous les rires de Drago et le regard furibond de son épouse. Elle n'aimait pas soigner avec la magie et le blond n'avait jamais compris.

Le four fit un drôle de bruit et Hermione paniquât, elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de sa petite fille, Drago était partit surveiller les autres enfants, ne restait plus que Dianna.

\- Dianna tu peux la soigner et moi je vais voir le problème de ce fichu four…

La femme hocha la tête et prit la place de sa mère qui était sortit de la salle de bain. Elle commença par enlever le sang de la plaie, puis quand elle commença à nettoyer la blessure avec de l'alcool modifié, Lilith cria de douleur et Dianna arrêta tout de suite son action.

\- Lilith sa te fais mal ?

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant et essuyant sa morve ou plutôt barbouillant son visage un peu plus avec sa main.

\- C'est une petite douleur qui est nécessaire pour pouvoir remonter aux arbres ensuite, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non veux pas remonter aux arbres, dit Lilith

\- Ah bon, répondit Dianna en épongeant sa blessure. Tu sais il ne faut jamais renoncer ! Si ton papa avait renoncé à séduire ta maman tu ne serais pas là…

La petite essuya ses yeux et mit son pouce dans sa bouche tout en regardant de ses yeux verts sa Tante.

\- Comment il a fait papa pour séduire maman ?

\- C'est une longue histoire ! Fit Dianna en souriant, si je te la raconte tu me laisse te soigner ?

Elle hocha la tête en tendant son genou à Dianna. Et la femme blonde lui raconta l'histoire en même temps qu'elle la soignait sous les grimaces de la petite…

\- Et voilà, fit Dianna en apposant le pensement sur la blessure.

La fillette sauta sur ses jambes et partit en courant en bousculant un peu son grand-père accoudé au chambranle de la porte… Il s'approcha de celle qui rangeait les instruments de médecine dans la pharmacie et entoura son corps de ses bras…

\- Tu feras une très bonne mère.

Dianna dit la grimace et dit doucement sans regarder son père :

\- Les derniers petits enfants que tu auras ne seront pas de moi.

\- Comment ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Evan ne veut pas d'un enfant.

Drago enleva précipitamment ses bras de sa fille et la regarda comme s'il voyait une autre personne.

\- Mais tu as toujours voulu avoir des enfants !

\- C'est comme ça ! Répondit-elle.

Puis elle quitta la pièce plus énervée que jamais, dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais d'enfants était suffisamment horrible pour elle pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

* * *

\- C'est très bon Hermione comme toujours, fit Juno.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, dit Henry taquin à sa femme.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Le repas se passa joyeusement, personne ne parla du mariage qui se déroulerais dans moins de deux mois.

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre et tous sortirent leurs baguettes sur leurs gardes, Clarissa fit monter les enfants à l'étage. Un autre bruit se fit entendre et Drago se mit devant sa famille telle une figure protectrice. Ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ce qu'Evan débarque, rouge de fureur tenant un pauvre Ignotus par l'oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche chez moi ? Demanda froidement Drago.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, elle-même l'ignorait. Tous baissèrent leurs baguettes et Dianna s'approcha doucement de son fiancé.

\- Evan ?

\- Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Comment tu as pu oser me faire ça à moi ! Cria l'homme si fort que Dianna eu un pas de recule que ne manqua pas d'apercevoir Drago.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Evan lâche Ignotus et explique-moi.

Soudain Harry, Ginny, Clark et Albus Potter firent leur apparition.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Hermione

Harry brandit la gazette du sorcier pour seule explication devant le nez des Malefoy et tous eux une réaction différente : Drago sourit victorieux, Hermione lacha un juron, Charlie ouvra grand la bouche, Clarissa haussa les sourcils, les jumeaux serrèrent les poings, Karl s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, Anthony avait les yeux tout ronds comme des cognards et Juno ria nerveusement. Sur la photo mouvante se trouvait Dianna dans les bras d'Ignotus en train de s'embrassaient passionnément ou de se manger la bouche suivant le point de vus. On voyait bien la main du garçon partir plus bas que ce qu'elle ne devrait pour la morale et l'éthique.

\- Tu as interée à avoir une bonne explication à cela, dit calmement Evan en regardant droit dans les yeux la pauvre Dianna qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ma fille n'a aucune explication à te donner, elle est majeure et vaccinée, elle fait donc ce qu'elle veut. Répondit Drago les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir des explications en tant que fiancé.

Tout le monde se disputaient dans la salle entre son père qui disait qu'elle n'était pas sa propriété, sa mère qui tentait de le raissoner et tous les hommes de la maison se mettant du coté de Drago meme le discret Karl mit son grain de sel, les femmes quant à elles tentaient de resonner les choses et la famille Potter ne savaient pas quoi faire pour apaiser les tensions. Dianna commença à pleurer doucement et Ignotus la vit, ce qui lui brisa le cœur.

\- Je suis gay ! Cria-t-il

Toutes les personnes présente se turent et même Dianna arrêta de renifler.

\- Quoi ?! Fit sans comprendre Harry.

\- Je suis gay, répéta plus doucement Ignotus en baissant la tête.

* * *

\- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu préférais les hommes.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé Dianna ?

\- Rien mais tu serais toujours mon meilleur ami, mon petit Ignotus mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce petit détail sur ta vie.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, c'était la première fois qu'il avouait à haute voix qu'il aimait les hommes. Dianna et lui était dans seul dans la chambre de petite fille de la première. Ensemble ils avaient toujours étaient comme frère et sœur mais il n'avait jamais pu le lui dire, enfaite il n'avait jamais pu le dire à qui que ce soit…

\- Ce n'est pas une honte, tu n'es pas différent Ignotus… Ce n'est pas la personne que tu aimes qui fait de toi ce que tu es, ni le sexe de la personne que tu aimes. Tu t'es construit, tu es beau et tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte. Est-ce qu'une personne en bas t'a fait une réflexion homophobe ? Non parce que tout le monde t'aime.

\- Tu n'as pas vu la réaction de mon père ?

\- Il a été surpris comme tous les pères qui viennent d'apprendre que leur fils est gay mais il va l'accepter et sera très heureux quand tu lui présenteras ton copain… Allez vient nous allons faire face aux autres.

* * *

Dianna regardait défiler le paysage de la campagne par la fenêtre de la voiture d'Evan. Aucun mot n'avait été échangés entre eux, un climat tendu régnait et aucun n'osaient le briser. Pour dire quoi ? Elle avait embrassée son meilleur ami gay pendant une fête un peu trop arrosée et même si ce n'était pas très éthique Evan n'avait pas de soucis à se faire mais il avait décidé de rester cloitrer dans son mutisme alors Dianna le laissa faire si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir…

Il se gara en vitesse et sortit de la voiture sans la regarder puis entra dans leur domicile. Elle le suivit bien décidée à entamer une discussion mais il accéléra le pas et Dianna courait derrière lui puis lui agrippa le bras pour le retourner.

\- Attend Evan ! Je suis désolée mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Il dégagea son bras de la poigne de la blonde violement.

\- Laisse-moi j'ai juste envie de… Me retrouver seul quelque temps…

* * *

Dianna pleurait toutes les larmes de son corp, Evan ne lui parlait plus depuis une semaine et la femme mourait à petit feu.

Elle ne pouvait plus être heureuse si son fiancé ne lui parlait plus, alors elle toqua doucement à la porte de leur chambre dont il ne la laissait plus entrer.

Personne ne lui répondit et elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé à clé alors elle sortit sa baguette et murmura « Alohomora » et le cliq caractériel de la serrure se fit entendre.

Elle entra dans la chambre et vit son fiancé sortir de la douche nue comme le jour de sa naissance quand il l'a vit il ne bougea plus et elle non plus.

\- Evan, je dois te parler.

Il mit son peignoir autour de son corps et attendit qu'elle parle.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne t'ai pas vraiment trompée puisque Ignotus est mon meilleur ami et en plus de ça il est gay !

\- Je ne veux plus que tu le voies… Dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Comment ? Fit Dianna sans comprendre.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu voies Ignotus ou alors c'est moi que tu ne verras plus…

* * *

Elle avait acceptée son chantage mais elle ne respecterait pas, elle continuerais de voir son meilleur ami en cachette.

Mais aujourd'hui elle devait etre interviewée par un grand magasine. Elle partit chercher Théo qui devait assister à tout ses déplacements.

\- Tient salut bichette fit le jeune Théo en croquant dans sa pomme.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et bouge toi je suis déjà en retard.

Tout les deux ils allèrent dans une grande maison Osmanien de Paris avec qui ils s'étaient rendus grâce au Portoloin.

\- Bonjour, fit un métis à l'aspect chaleureux en serrant la main de Dianna vigoureusement et en se tournant vers Théo, vous êtes ? Demanda-t'il en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- C'est mon petit poulain, il reste avec moi pour cette inteview…

Le journaliste ne s'y attendait pas du tout et ses lunettes faillirent tomber de son nez…

\- C'est-à-dire que…

\- Aucun marchandage n'est possible, Mr Thomas.

Le jeune journaliste soupira et hocha la tête, puis il reprit son air jovial et leur demanda de les suivre.

Dianna s'assit sur la chaise indiquée et Théo s'assit en retrait pour qu'il puisse observer sans déranger.

 **\- Bien Miss Malefoy nous allons commencer par le commencement. Sourit Thomas. Vous n'avez jamais réellement donnée d'interview alors nous ne savons pas comment vous avez vécut la célébrité montante dont vous étiez devenus ?**

\- Tout s'est enchainée si vite mais je crois que j'étais un peu faite pour se métier, alors vous savez c'était pour moi naturelle. Répondit Dianna même si la vérité était toute autre.

 **\- Très bien, une vraie petite star née donc… Nous avons appris très récemment votre prochaine union avec votre Imprésario Evan Miller que ressentait vous ?**

\- Je suis très heureuse et honorée de pouvoir devenir Mrs Miller si vous savez ! Evan et moi sommes ensemble depuis maintenant sept ans et nous sommes très bien ensemble c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il à décidé de me faire sa demande en mariage… Une demande qui à été pour moi fantastique puisque je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… La raison de ma tête surprise sur la photo. Fit Dianna en souriant faussement.

 **\- Quand ce passera ce mariage et où ?**

\- Vous voulez des informations pour pouvoir faire les gros titres, dit Dianna avec une fausse joie. Le mariage est pour le 18 avril mais nous ne savons pas encore où nous le ferons.

 **\- Bien bien, changeons de sujet. Vous avez il y a quelque temps léguée votre association pour la perte des êtres chers, pourquoi ?**

\- Vous savez cette association je les crée car mon frère venait de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre et je voulais vraiment le retrouver mais en même temps je voulais réconforter toutes les personnes dans la même situation que moi et ma famille car je me sentais assez forte pour tous les aider mais malheureusement je ne l'étais pas et cela me détruisait petit à petit… J'ai décidée de continuer jusqu'à se que mon frère revienne et quand ce fut fait je n'ai pas eu la force de réellement arrêtée alors je l'ai léguée à une personne digne de confiance bien sûr je jette très souvent des coups d'œil et je donne souvent des subventions mais j'ai préférée pour ma santé stopper tous ça avant que cela soit irréversible…

 **\- Nous voulons vous poser la question dont tout le monde se pose… Que signifie se baiser avec le célèbre Ignotus Potter ?**

Dianna ria un rire nerveux et réfléchit quelque seconde.

\- Vous savez Ignotus et moi nous nous connaissons depuis notre plus tendre enfance et nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis belle lurette alors ce baiser était une petite erreur dut à l'alcool. Il n'y à jamais eu et jamais il n'y aura une histoire entre Ignotus et moi.

 **\- Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'aucune passion n'est visible entre vous !**

\- Je crois que jamais vous n'avez été ivre et que vous n'avez pas d'amies filles…

 **\- Nous voulions vous poser une dernière question. Toutes les grandes stars donnent leur avis sur le comportement sexiste de James Hailey. Comment il se comporte avec les demoiselles, dernièrement nous l'avons vu virer une jeune fille toute nue de sa chambre d'hôtel en criant.**

\- Vous savez Mr Thomas, James Hailey je l'ai très bien connue et il a toujours été ainsi, à prouver qu'il était le plus fort, le plus beau, bref le meilleur. Quand il est entré dans l'une des plus grandes équipes de Quidditch de Grande Bretagne il s'est carrément pris pour une personne qu'il n'était pas. Je pense que la plupart des célébrités que vous avez interrogés vous ont dit c'est très sexiste, je ne vous le dirai pas ! Vous le savez déjà… Je pense que toutes les femmes ont une part de féminisme en elle, certaine le montre plus que d'autre et moi je fais partit de celle qui ne parle pas beaucoup de politique préférant m'occuper de mon travail mais quelque fois il faut savoir dire les choses comme elles sont et ne pas avoir peur des répercutions… Aucuns hommes n'a le droit de dire ou faire quelque chose avec corp mon sans que je lui donne mon approbation… Tout comme je n'ai aucuns droits sur le leurs. J'ai le privilège de vivre dans un pays où les filles pouvaient étudier au même titre que les garçons mais pas toutes les filles ont eu ce droit ou cette obligation… Le féminisme ne se résume pas qu'à une branche et tout le monde doit en prendre conscience, beaucoup de monde pense que le sexisme n'existe plus. J'aimerais dire à ses personnes qu'ils n'ont qu'a regarder James Hailey pour comprendre que ce fléau n'est pas fini et que tout le monde devrait se battre pour que cela cesse.

 **\- Nous ne vous savons pas Féministe Miss Malefoy.**

\- Comme je l'ai dit, toutes les filles sont féministes mais pas toutes osent le dire haut et fort. Pourquoi ? Parce que le Féminisme est devenu impopulaire mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas important… C'est aussi important que le racisme ou l'homophobie. Ce sont nos droits civiques qui sont touchés, nos libertés… Et c'est notre problème à tous !

* * *

Dianna pleurait silencieusement assise sur son lit, devant elle Evan faisait les cent pas.

\- Tu es débile, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ce n'est pas possible autrement.

\- J'ai juste dit ce que je pensais juste, répondit Dianna en reniflant.

\- Mais tu n'es pas là pour être intelligente, tu es là pour être belle, c'est tout… Tu ne peux pas te mêler de la vie politique ! Je te l'ai dit et redit.

\- Désolé…

\- Tu as dit ça devant Théo en plus, mais qu'elle exemple pour sa carrière.

Dianna enfonça sa tête dans ses bras pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer même si s'était fait. Elle sentit le lit s'affaissait et son fiancé relever doucement sa tête. Il sécha ses larmes et embrassa ses lèvres puis ses paupières doucement et la prit dans ses bras pour la mettre dans la baignoire chaude, il ne rentra pas pour autant avec elle. Il resta sur le côté à parler avec elle, à la faire rire et Dianna retrouva le sourire. Puis ils s'endormirent après avoir fait l'amour passionnément.

* * *

Elle sirotait tranquillement son cocktail en terrasse, en face d'elle se trouvait son fiancé avec ses lunettes de soleil enfoncés sur ses beaux yeux. Lui il mangeait une glace à la fraise.

\- C'est une petite douceur mais ensuite il faudra éliminer les graisses prises. Dit-il en fixant Dianna qui hocha la tête.

Elle n'avait pas souvent le droit à tout ses petits gestes, en général ils passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble hormis la nuit et au travail, voilà pourquoi elle aurait tout acceptée pour lui faire plaisir aujourd'hui.

\- Je voulais te demander quelque chose, dit-elle après un petit silence.

\- Je t'écoute, répondit Evan.

Elle sortit un dessin de son sac à main et lui montra toute contente. Quand il lui demanda ce que c'était, son sourire s'éteignit bien vite.

\- J'ai dessinée comment j'aimerais que soit le salon de mes parents pour notre mariage. Dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

\- C'est très joli mais j'ai déjà tout prévu.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la femme.

\- J'ai mis la meilleure organisatrice de mariage sur le coup.

\- Sans m'en parler, mais… Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Fit Dianna en colère.

Il mit sa main sur la sienne et sourit tristement.

\- Je savais que tu serais d'accord, d'ailleurs elle t'a trouvée une robe magnifique…

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est moi qui dois choisir ma robe de mariée.

\- Ne joue pas les difficiles je viens de voir des paparazzis, fais comme tout à l'heure bois ton cocktail et regarde-moi comme si tu n'étais pas fâchée… On en reparle ce soir à la maison.

* * *

\- Allo maman.

\- Oui ma chérie ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Toute question mérite réponse, fit sagement Hermione à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Comment tu as sus que tu voulais vraiment épouser papa ?

Hermione ria doucement au souvenir de la demande en mariage de Drago. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi et avait susurrée « oui » cela c'était passé très vite mais pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait car elle vivait désormais heureuse avec toute sa famille. Cela avait été une évidence, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer…

\- Je ne le sais pas, dit-elle sincèrement. J'en était sur…

* * *

\- Dianna ! Fit une voix grave

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil en voyant qui l'avait interpellé. Puis ne prenant pas garde à l'homme elle continua sa route pour rentrer chez elle. Mais s'était sans compter la persévérance de l'homme qui la retient par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi de suite si tu ne veux pas finir en bouillit, fit-elle menaçante en pointant sa baguette contre son torse.

Il ria en levant les mains en l'air et souri quand elle devint rouge de rage.

\- Pourquoi tu ris, je te pointe le bout de baguette sur toi qui te dit que je ne te lancerais pas un Avada ?

\- Tu n'es serais jamais capable, répondit Théo avec aplomb.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Non, c'était de l'impro, dit-il sincèrement ce qui désarçonna la femme.

Elle rengea sa baguette et tourna les talons mais avant qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue il cria.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à moi ce soir il y a une soirée ?

Elle ne se retourna même pas mais prit le temps de lui faire un geste obscène de la main. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter voilà un mois qu'elle devait se le coltiner sans en avoir le choix et elle allait mourir mais bon c'était juste pour deux mois, elle pouvait donc tenir encore… C'est ce qu'elle crut mais la vie réserve bien des surprises…

* * *

La journée s'était parfaitement déroulé mais elle avait de l'aller voir celle qui organisait son mariage Mrs Crumble. Elle était hideusement méchante ! Déjà quand on porte un nom de famille aussi moche on ne pouvait qu'être louche mais cette femme dépassait toutes les espérances de Dianna. La robe qu'elle lui avait choisi et payée avec l'argent d'Evan sans même la consulter était tout bonnement horrible, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot…

Un énorme décolleté en dentelle qui n'avait pas l'aire de bonne qualité. Une robe bouffante hideuses qui ne la mettait absolument pas en valeur et qu'elle n'aimait pas. Mais elle serait obligée de la porter pour le plus beau jour de sa vie…

Elle décida de se calmer en désobéissant à Evan. Et elle voulait sortir, aller manger quelque part… Bouger, danser. Et elle décida de sortir en boite !

* * *

La musique résonnait trop forte dans ses oreilles, sa jupe était trop courte elle sentait les hommes se coller à elle et l'alcool taper sur sa tempe l'enivrant au son de la chanson langoureuse.

Des mains masculines passaient et repassaient encore et toujours sur son corps mais elle n'en avait que faire, ce soir elle voulait s'amuser ou oublier… Oublier que sa vie partait dans tous les sens… Oublier que sa famille n'acceptait pas son union avec Evan… Oublier qu'elle n'était plus sûr de vouloir épouser Evan…

Elle tomba au sol après avoir tournée trop vite sur elle-même et une poigne la relava et la serra contre un torse. Elle voulut voir qui était cet homme, ce male, elle avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air, mais sa vue était embrouillée et elle ne vit pas qui était cet homme.

* * *

Elle avait l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur lui martelait le crâne et quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce fut pire. Elle était dans un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne connaissait pas non plus la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Dianna se redressa et la couverture tomba dévoilant son corps caché pour tout par un soutient gorge noire en dentelle et un string de la même couleur. Et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Oh non non, elle n'avait pas fait ça ?! Elle se leva précipitamment et chercha ses vêtements sans succès alors par dépit elle mit la chemise de l'homme avec qui elle avait couchée puis elle enfila ses chaussures. Elle allait dépasser la porte pour sortir quand un homme entra en souriant. Ne me dite pas que…

\- Oh par Merlin, jura-t-elle.

\- Bonjour aussi Dianna.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en paniquant.

\- Je t'ai trouvé dans une boite de nuit ivre morte au sol alors je t'ai aidé mais tu t'es jetée sur moi en criant mot pour mot « Fait moi l'amour, et vite ! » alors je t'ai ramené ici…

Il fit une pause et la regarda mettre une main désespérée sur son front en souriant sadiquement.

\- Je t'ai mise dans le lit puis déshabillé et tu es tombé comme une masse dommage tu étais trop morte je n'ai rien pu faire… Dit-il d'un air dramatique collé au visage.

\- Idiot, fit Dianna en lui collant une pichenette dans l'oreille.

Dianna essaya de couvrir ses jambes dénudées même s'il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements… En voyant sa gène Théo parce que s'était bel et bien lui partit dans une pièce adjacente et quand il revint il avait ses habits de la veille, sa petite robe.

\- J'ai faim, dit-elle.

\- J'ai envie d'Hamburger, lui fit-il.

Dianna regarda sa montre restée accrochée à son poignet et haussa un sourcil.

\- Il est neuve heure du matin.

\- Tu peux te le permettre, fit-il en levant les yeux, je suis sûr que tu n'a jamais mangée un Burger au ptit déj…

\- Non, biensur que non je suis mannequin, je ne peux…

\- Tu vas adorée, allez fait moi plaisir ! Répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Elle devait avouer que l'idée la charmait quelque peu… Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Le moindre petit gramme prit pouvait la nuire. Elle ne réfléchit pas et hocha vigoureusement la tête, elle regrettera après…

* * *

\- C'est du délire, dit-elle en enfournant le Burger dans sa bouche.

Il sourit en la regardant dévorer cet énorme Cheese Burger, elle avait un air si apaisé sur le visage, il ne savait pas que le fait de manger grassement au petit déjeuné pouvait la rendre si heureuse !

\- C'est délicieux, fit-elle.

\- On dirait que sa fais cent ans que tu n'as pas mangée.

\- Ça fait cent ans que je n'ai pas mangée d'Hamburger.

Il l'a regarda manger et ria interieurement, elle était belle… Certes se n'était pas un mystère mais une vérité générale, la Terre tourne autour du Soleil, Dianna Malefoy est belle. Qui conque dit le contraire est fou ! Mais Théo ne la trouvait pas belle pour ses beaux cheveux bouclés blond ou ses yeux gris mais pour ce petit air mutin qu'elle avait quand elle mangeait ce Burger. Pour cette gêne qui l'avait envahi quand elle s'était retrouvée à demie-nu devant lui. Pour cette hargne qu'elle avait envers lui…

* * *

\- Salut, chantonna Dianna.

\- Tu as bonne mine, fit Hermione

\- Tu as rompu avec le type qui te sert de fiancé ? Ria son père

\- Papa !

Elle embrassa son frère qui allait partir dans deux jours pour Haiti en compagnie de sa fille. Et Fiona ria à gorge déployée ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de tout les personnes présente.

\- Tu es toute rouge comme si tu avais couru un marathon, et tu as les yeux pétille comme quand une fille est amoureuse. Normalement j'aurais dit que tu es amoureuse d'Evan mais tu n'as jamais cette lueur quand tu es avec lui alors je dirais que tu as eu un rencart avec un garçon.

Dianna ne savait plus où se mettre, cette petite était bien trop perspicace ! Mais elle n'était surement pas amoureuse de Théo ils étaient juste devenus plus que des amis… Elle avait passée un agréable moment en sa compagnie mais l'homme qu'elle aimait se n'était pas lui, c'était Evan. Drago regardait sa fille avec une lueur admirative

\- Tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme, cela veut-il dire que tu vas stopper la bêtise que tu es entrain de commettre ?

\- Je ne suis pas du tout amoureuse je suis juste restée un peu avec un ami…

\- Menteuse, fit Fiona, tu n'es jamais comme ça quand tu vas avec Ignotus, tu es heureuse mais ce n'est pas pareille…

\- Tu te tais-toi, répondit Dianna en fusillant Fiona du regard sous les ricanements de Jack.

\- C'est ma petite… Dit-il avec les yeux pétillants.

La jeune blonde sourit victorieuse, heureuse d'avoir rétablit la vérité et d'avoir rendus fière son père.

\- Bon comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Clarissa avide de potin.

\- Ce n'est surement pas mon amoureux parce que mon amoureux c'est…

\- Evan… On sait, dit Henry en imitant la voie de Dianna. Aie ! Cria t-il ensuite quand Dianna lui envoya un coup de point dans le ventre.

\- Bon dis nous comment s'appelle ton « ami ».

\- Théo MacKenzi.

* * *

\- Elle allait franchir le pas de la porte quand ses sœurs et sa mère la prirent à partie.

\- Bon alors pour les préparatifs du mariage ?

Le monde de Dianna s'écroula, comment expliquer à sa mère qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper du mariage de sa fille ? Comment expliquer que même elle ne savait pas si ses sœurs pouvaient être ses demoiselles d'honneur ? Comment leurs dire qu'elle n'avait pas pu choisir sa robe de mariée ?

Elle ne pouvait, elle n'en avait pas la force…

\- On verra ça plus tard.

* * *

Ils étaient à un mois du mariage et l'organisatrice passait tous les jours chez eux pour leur faire un compte rendu. Aujourd'hui elle était là pour faire la liste des invités. La jeune femme était une organisatrice reconnue parmi les célébrités et Dianna ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Elle avait les cheveux court bouclés et blond, ses yeux était maquillé avec du fard à paupière vert. Sa bouche était colorée en rouge et elle était vêtu du robe rose bonbon très moulante.

\- Bien, fit-elle avec une voix haut perchée. J'ai compté tous vos invités et vous serez en tout 780.

\- Combien ! Cria Dianna

\- 780 ! Miss un problème, demanda Mrs Crumble en baissant ses lunettes sévèrement.

\- Je trouve que c'est quand même beaucoup.

\- Chérie nous sommes un couple public.

\- Et alors ?

\- Nous nous devons d'invité les peoples.

Finalement elle ne dit rien et accepta même si on ne lui demandait pas son avis. Elle ne connaitrait pas la moitié de ses invités à son mariage, génial.

\- Théo sera là, lui aussi je compte sur toi… Dit Evan sans la regarder

Quand le nom de Théo fut prononcé elle tourna la tête et rougit. Merlin elle n'avait passée qu'un petit déjeuné et voilà qu'elle ne pensait qu'à lui… Il lui avait offert un Hamburger au petit dej et il était là dans sa tête sans qu'elle puisse lui dire de sortir… Il avait fallu un Burger, un seul…

Elle hocha la tête car Evan attendait une réponse et elle pria pour qu'il ne voit pas ses rougeurs qui brulaient ses joues.

\- Tu prends qui en demoiselles d'honneurs ? Demanda Evan.

\- Humm je pense Fiona et Lilith… Et en Témoins Clarissa et Charlie.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria Mrs Crumble. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir Mme Patton pour témoin.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Fit Dianna en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle est… Elle est… Handicapée… Répondit doucement la femme en se penchant en avant.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela gêne !

Dianna commençait vraiment en avoir assez de cette organisatrice qui allait gâcher son mariage.

\- Elle ne donnera pas une bonne image de votre famille et pour votre réputation, vous imaginez les gros titres le lendemain ?

Dianna se leva en vitesse et pointa sa baguette sur cette Mrs Crumble, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs…

\- Mettez-vous bien dans la tête que je me fiche de ma réputation ! Vous ne voulez pas non plus qu'elle ne vienne pas sous prétexte qu'elle est dans un fauteuil ?

\- Cela serrez mieux, répondit avec aplomd la bonbonnière comme l'aimait l'appeler Dianna.

Cette dernière serra fort sa baguette entre ses doigts, elle allait lui jeter un sort si Evan n'avait pas posé sa main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Il lui demanda de s'assoir sévèrement et elle obéit.

\- Charlie est sa sœur nous devons l'inviter, maintenant je pense que tu pourras trouver un autre témoin… Fit Evan sans possibilité de marchander.

Elle hocha la tete tristement et une idée tout aussi lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Pourquoi pas Ignotus !? S'exclama Dianna joyeuse.

\- Il n'est pas invité et lui c'est vrai, jamais il ne mettra les pieds dans mon mariage. Répondit Evan.

* * *

Elle avait été tellement déçue d'Evan, elle avait pleurée, engueulée, criée et même suppliée mais rien n'avait fait, Evan ne voulait pas d'Ignotus pour son plus beau jour de sa vie… Il ne comprenait pas qu'aujourd'hui Dianna ne voyait plus ce jour ainsi mais plutôt comme celui de pire. Il avait choisi la décoration tout seul, ses invités et même sa robe de mariée et puis quoi encore… Bientôt il choisira seul l'endroit…

Dianna ne savait pas pour qu'elle raison elle se trouvait là, devant cette porte… Elle tordit ses doigts nerveusement… Et s'il lui claquait la porte au nez, elle n'avait pas toujours été très gentille avec lui. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle sonna et attendit patiemment. Elle resonna après un petit temps et se rendit à l'évidence, il n'était pas là…

Elle allait faire demie tour quand elle entendit une personne monter les marches à vive allure. Elle se pencha par la rembarde et vit la personne qu'elle voulait voir les bras chargés par des sachet bien remplit, il avait dû faire les courses…

\- Salut, dit-elle quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'aujourd'hui on devait passer la journée ensemble, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien enfaite on ne devait pas se voir… Mais je… Enfin…

Il sourit en voyant sa gène et elle le tapa gentiment quand elle vit qu'il se maquait d'elle.

\- Tu à succombée au charme de Théo MacKenzi ne t'inquiète pas va je ne t'en veux pas ! Dit-il railleur.

\- Imbécile, grogna Dianna en souriant malgré tout.

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa baguette et posa tous les sacs de courses dans la cuisine et lança un sort pour que tout se range seul. Puis il se retourna vers Dianna et lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle réfléchit un peu et s'exclama comme une petite fille.

\- Un jeu de société !

Il mit son doigt sur sa bouche en pleine réflexion et ses yeux pétillèrent quand il trouva.

\- Je n'ai pas de jeux de société mais je te propose un marché.

Dianna fit la moue triste. Et demanda le marché septique.

\- On va jouer au bac-à-lauréat si tu gagne je répondrais à trois questions sincèrement et tu me donneras un gage et si c'est le contraire et bien je te poserais trois questions et je te donnerais un gage.

\- OK, répondit Dianna, prépare tes réponses tu vas perdre…

Ils jouèrent pendant une demi-heure entre les rires et les exclamations de mauvais joueur de Dianna. Puis ce fut bel et bien Théo qui gagna sous les cris de protestations de la blonde.

\- Tu dois répondre et dire la vérité. Dit Théo, elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Première question ultra simple : Qu'elle est la première personne que tu as embrassée ?**

\- Elana River.

Théo faillit s'étouffer. Elle était homosexuelle alors ? Impossible… Il n'y croyait pas.

J- e croyais que j'étais homo mais non j'étais bel et bien hétéro. Si tu le dis à qui que se soit je te tue, clair ! Seule Elana et Ignotus le savent attention si cette info vient à sortir de ses murs.

\- **Okay okay ! Deuxième question : Avec qui et à qu'elle âge tu as perdu ta virginité ?**

\- T'es vraiment un gamin ! Je l'ai perdu à dix-sept ans avec Evan. Répondit sincèrement la blonde.

Il hocha la tête en serrant les dents, pourquoi lui avait-il posé cette question, elle allait inévitablement lui faire mal…

 **\- Pourquoi tu es triste ?**

Cette question désarçonna Dianna, elle allait répondre qu'elle n'était pas triste mais ce n'était pas la vérité, enfaite elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle avait perdu la flamme joyeuse qui dansait dans ses prunelles. Peut etre depuis la disparition de Jack ? Non, avec son association elle n'avait pas le temps pour la déprime. Et là lumière se fit dans son esprit… Dianna aurait put répondre qu'elle n'était pas triste, qu'il se faisait des idées, elle aurait pu mentir mais sous ce regard bleu cependant elle n'eu pas la force… Pour une raison inconnue les mots sortirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, peut-être parce qu'elle faisait confiance à Théo.

\- Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse d'Evan à dix-sept ans et depuis ce jour là je n'ai de cesse de me modeler en ce qu'il voulait… J'ai laissée tomber ce qui me tenait le plus à cœur parce qu'il me la demandait, mon association… Je sais que cela peut paraitre banal mais elle me tenait très à cœur. Il m'a un peu enchainée d'une certaine manière… Tu sais pourquoi j'était tellement heureuse de manger un Hamburger ? C'est quelque chose de rien du tout qu'il m'a interdit, dès que je mange quelque chose d'un peu trop consistant je dois faire du sport et du sport… Je n'en peux plus…

Dianna se mit à sangloter doucement et Théo s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, la jeune fille colla son front dans le creux du cou de l'homme. Théo sentait les larmes dévaler sur sa peau… Et il caressa doucement son dos dans un geste apaisant.

\- Il m'a séparé de ma famille même si je peux encore les voir mais qui sait peut-être que quand je serais sa femme je ne pourrais plus du tout… Il à organisé tout le mariage seul sans que je puisse m'être mon grain de sel à mon propre mariage, je ne peux même pas choisir mon témoin. Il a choisi tous les invités, 780 en tout alors que je préfère un mariage en petit comité et il ne veut pas qu'Ignotus vienne… Je n'en peux plus…

Elle fit une pause et Théo lui prit la tête entre les mains et la regarda. En silence il se fixèrent et doucement ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre… Quand ils ne furent qu'à quelque centimètre, Théo caressa tendrement de sa main la joue de Dianna. Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Ce fut un baiser tendre et doux, calme sans se précipiter. Evan ne l'embrassait pas ainsi, il préférait quand c'était un peu violent, il aimait bien quand ils se jouaient un vrai match de boxe dans leur bouche alors que celui-là, ce baiser représentait pour Dianna un petit coins de paradis, des petits fourmillements se firent ressentir dans son ventre et sans s'empêcher elle gémit… Elle fit monter ses mains et dégrafa les petits boutons de la chemise de Théo. Et quand son torse fut nue de toute chemise elle caressa cette peau si douce… Elle mit fin au baiser et descendit sa bouche sur sa nuque et embrassa sa peau…

\- Arette !

Dianna releva sa tête avec vitesse et regarda l'homme en face d'elle, tout rouge. Elle sentait bien qu'il en avait envie et la vue de sa partit sud lui donna raison alors pourquoi voulait-il arrêter ?

\- Je ne profite pas des filles ! Tu es triste et tu crois que c'est la bonne solution mais demain quand tu te réveilleras dans mes bras nus tu t'en voudras… Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire… Que devait-elle répondre que c'était faux, qu'elle en avait vraiment envie, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison…

Elle se relava et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et il en fit de même, c'est là qu'elle vit dans l'état où il se trouvait.

\- Pardon, dit-elle le rouge aux joues.

Il ria sans pouvoir sans empêcher et lui dit d'attendre qu'il dût prendre une douche froide.

Quand il revint enfin, il était habillé et lui souriait. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit sa main.

\- Ton gage c'est de danser avec moi…

Il mit la musique d'un slow grâce à sa baguette et lui prit la main. Il l'a colla à lui et il tournèrent doucement, en rythme…

Dianna faillit pleurer, il était si gentil, elle l'avait sous-estimé vraiment… Là où tous les autres hommes auraient profités de sa tristesse lui l'avait repousé alors qu'il en avait envie, il la consolait, et en plus il l'a faisait danser. Evan n'avait jamais fait ça et jamais il ne le ferait.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois la féministe que j'ai vu à l'interview et non pas la femme soumisse que tu es avec Evan… Lui chuchota-t-il.

* * *

\- Où as-tu dormi ? Demanda Evan méchamment.

\- Chez mes parents j'avais besoins de me calmer. Répondit-elle sans le regarder, elle mentait elle avait dormi dans la chambre d'amis de Théo.

Il était huit-heure du matin et elle n'avait pas déjeuné alors Dianna alla dans la cuisine, elle se fit un bon gros chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve. Quand il fut prêt elle retourna dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé. Lorsqu'Evan vit son repas il faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Mais tu es folle ou bien ! Cria t-il, Pourquoi tu manges ça ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie, répondit la blonde.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à avoir envie.

\- Tant pis.

\- Pose ça, dit-il en prenant sa voie de dominant.

\- Non je n'en ai pas envie, maintenant va travailler et laisse-moi manger tranquillement.

* * *

Elle regarda derrière elle, prenant soins de ne pas être suivit… Les journalistes rodaient en ce moment et Dianna n'avait pas envie qu'ils découvrent son petit secret. Elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule, personne. La blonde entra dans l'appartement et gravit les marches menant à l'étage. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir de sonner et entra directement se retrouvant dans un petit salon à l'air chaleureux. Elle chercha des yeux la personne qu'elle était venue voir mais elle ne le trouva pas. Soudain une paire de main vient lui bloquer la vue et elle sentit un souffle contre ses cheveux.

\- Qui-est-ce ? Dit une voie grave à son oreille.

\- Hum, fit Dianna en réfléchissant faussement. Evan ?

Un grognement se fit entendre et Dianna sourit malicieusement.

\- Surement pas !

\- Je ne sais pas… Répondit la jeune femme en sentant des petits baisers parcourirent son cou.

Celui qui retenait les yeux gris de la jeune fille prisonnier ce plaça devant Dianna et l'embrassa doucement.

\- C'est Théo… Dit-il tout contre ses lèvres.

\- J'avais remarquée, répondit Dianna en crochetant ses mains autour du cou du jeune homme.

Il caressa tendrement le ventre de Dianna alors que sa tête était posée sur son torse. Ils ne parlaient pas, préférant se taire car rien qu'avec un geste, regard ils pouvaient se comprendre.

\- Je peux te poser une question, dit doucement Théo.

\- Hum hum, acquiesça Dianna.

\- Nous sommes le 3 avril et tu dois te mariée le 18, j'aimerais que tu ne l'épouse pas…

Dianna se releva et cacha sa poitrine nue à l'aide du drap. Elle faisait une tête étrange et Théo s'en voulu d'avoir posée cette question.

\- Je… Je… Je ne peux pas…

\- Mais pourquoi, tu m'aime. Je t'aime… Ne l'épouse pas, épouse-moi ?

\- Tu me demande en mariage ? Dit-elle surprise.

Il hocha la tête et se redressa en attente de la réponse de Dianna. Cette dernière ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter son offre pas alors qu'elle allait se marier avec Evan dans quinze jours. Mais elle aimait Théo tout comme elle aimait Evan.

\- Je ne peux pas désoler Théo.

\- Quoi ! Dit-il quand il l'a vu se relever et s'habiller.

\- Elle ne répondit pas et transplana chez elle…

\- Bon aujourd'hui j'aimerais que tu te lève, on se marie dans moins de dix jours Dianna et regarde toi !

\- J'ai pas envie, dit-elle sans regarder Evan et se tournant sur le coté.

Il soupira et sortit de la chambre, elle ne bougea pas. Depuis qu'elle avait rompus avec Théo elle ne voulait plus bouger, se lever, aller travailler… Elle avait mal, personne ne pouvait comprendre comment elle allait mal.

Evan re rentra dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit et lui dit sèchement sans se rendre compte de l'effet de ses paroles sur sa fiancée.

\- Tu dois te lever car tu vas passer la matinée avec Théo.

* * *

Elle tordait ses doigts dans tout les sens, et se mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Pour la première fois depuis la demande en mariage qu'il lui avait faites ils se reverraient.

Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, ni quand elle entendit les pas sur le carrelage et quand elle sentit des bras l'entourer et une odeur de menthe lui titiller les narines.

\- Tu m'as manqué, fit une voix grave à son oreille. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose mais rien ne vint… Après un temps silencieux il perdit patience et pris ses mains entre les siennes, il caressa tendrement du bout des doigts l'épiderme de la femme et sentir à nouveau sa douceur faillit la faire fondre.

\- Ecoute j'ai peut-être était trop rapide mais je peux t'assurer que j'aimerais…

\- J'aime Evan, coupa Dianna.

Il lâcha sa main comme s'il avait été bruler. Et la regarda de la pire des manières.

\- Tu l'as trompé avec moi alors que tu l'aime ? J'en doute… Tu n'es pas comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Demanda Dianna en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je le sais mais j'aimerais te poser une question, m'aimes-tu ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça… Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle trouva les forces pour prononcer ce « non » qui sonnerais la fin de cette magnifique idylle qui avait duré un mois… Mais quand elle allait le lui dire, elle sentit des mains prendre en coupe son visage et lever sa tête pour les plonger dans les beaux yeux verts de Théo. Ses prunelles la transperçaient de toute part et elle les baissa.

\- Regarde-moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle fit non de la tête en fermant ses paupières.

\- Regarde-moi Dianna. Maintenant dis-moi « non je ne t'aime pas Théo » dis le.

Elle pleurait et Théo essuya les larmes dévalant ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser mais elle ne voulait pas le quitter, pourtant elle devait épouser Evan.

\- Non je ne t'aime pas Théo, j'aime Evan, lui dit-elle le cœur au bord des yeux en le regardant.

* * *

Son monde était détruit, dans son lit il ne voulait rien faire, pas bouger ni manger, ni même boire… La seule chose qu'il voulait faire c'était de se laisser mourir. Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle préférait épouser son bourreau celui qu'il la contrôlait. Ce foutu Evan Miller il ne pouvait y croire… Il ne pouvait s'habiller en costume se rendre chez les Malefoy, sourire du bonheur de ses deux-là, la regarder en robe embrasser son fiancé qui deviendrait son mari dans moins d'une heure il ne pouvait pas…

Soudain il entendit trois fois le bruit caractéristique du transplanage et il ne fit rien, si c'était des gens malintentionnés tant pis… S'ils le tuaient tant mieux…

Mais les personnes qui pointèrent le bout de leur nez n'étaient pas du tout ceux à qui il s'attendait.

Devant Théo se tenait trois blonds identiques… Drago, Jack et Henry Malefoy en costume, beau comme des dieux le jugeaient…

\- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Demanda Henry en se tournant vers on père.

Il hocha la tête en retroussant le nez sous l'odeur nauséabonde de la chambre.

\- Il a l'air d'un clochard, et notre sœur est tombée amoureuse de lui, fit Jack.

Théo sourit malheureux et fit non de la tête à la surprise des trois hommes en face de lui.

\- Elle ne m'aime pas, elle me l'a dit, répondit-il la voie grave à cause de n'avoir pas parlé et les yeux dans le vague aux souvenirs qui affluait en lui.

Trois ricanements identiques se firent entendre.

\- Habille-toi tu es invité au mariage.

\- Je n'y vais pas.

\- Elle t'aime, tu ne t'es pas dit qu'elle t'avait dit ça car elle à peur. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un gendre tel que ce Miller alors tu bouge ton cul, tu va prendre ta douche, tu vas t'habiller… Et te raser, rajouta Drago en voyant sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Vous êtes sur ? S'exclama Théo.

\- Absolument.

\- Je ne la laisserais pas partir alors.

* * *

Elle nouait cette horrible robe en compagnie de sa mère et de Charlie. Ce jour était le pire de sa vie… Elle aurait tellement aimée que Théo vienne mais c'était impossible, il avait démissionné de son poste de mannequin. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il se souvenait encore quand elle avait menti, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, sa réaction lui avait brisé le cœur. Il s'était séparé d'elle, il ne voulait plus la touchée et il était partit sans rien dire, sans un regard en arrière. Dianna avait longuement pleuré mais aujourd'hui elle ne devait pas ruiner son maquillage. Aujourd'hui elle se mariait avec Evan et non pas avec Théo…

\- Tu hideuse, fit Charlie.

\- Je sais mais n'en rajoute pas.

\- Il est tant, dit Hermione en s'épongeant les yeux avec un mouchoir. Ton père est dehors il t'attend…

Elle sortit la tête haute et se plaça devant son père qui haussa les sourcils sous la surprise de sa robe. Elle lui demanda de ne pas faire de commentaire et il obéit souriant.

Elle plaça son bras sur le siens et ensemble ils allèrent vers le jardin où se trouvait une petite arche sous lequel se trouvait Evan. La musique commença quand ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Elle regardait toutes les têtes qui étaient assisent sur les bancs, elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Elle allait arrêter de regarder les personnes quand elle vit Théo… Théo qui était là, Théo qui était beau, Théo qu'elle l'aimait…

Et toute les personnes présentes pensèrent qu'elle pleurait de joie mais il n'en était rien… Elle pleurait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aimait Théo et que jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en liberté son histoire d'amour avec lui…

Il avait bien vu ses larmes mais il ne savait pas quoi penser… Pleurait-elle car elle était heureuse ?

Voilà une demie heure que la cérémonie avait commencée. Le prêtre lisait la bible et viens la question où il aurait dû se lever.

\- Si quelqu'un à quelque raison de s'opposer à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

Il savait qu'il devait se lever, crier qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais pour une raison inconnue il en était incapable. Drago, Jack et Henry le regardait de façon insistante mais ce fut impossible pour lui.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas levé, pour une raison inconnue elle aurait aimé qu'il se lève… Ce fut comme un électrochoc.

\- Mr Evan Miller souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Dianna Malefoy ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Miss Dianna Malefoy souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Evan Miller ?

Le silence se fit, intense… Non elle ne voulait pas devenir Mrs Evan Miller elle ne voulait pas non plus devenir Mrs Théo MacKenzi. Elle ne voulait pas se marier mais elle savait qu'elle aimait Théo et non pas Evan car sinon elle ne l'aurait pas trompé… Quand Théo était doux et tendre Evan était violent. Quand Théo était à l'écoute Evan s'en fichait. Quand Théo était gentil Evan était manipulateur et fourbe… Elle ne l'aimait pas et elle s'en rend compte maintenant… Elle l'avait aimée mais cette amour c'était couper quand il avait commencé à la contrôler.

\- Dianna, chuchota Evan en regardant autour de lui nerveusement.

Voilà il se fichait qu'elle ne l'épouse pas, il avait juste peur pour sa réputation.

\- Non

Elle n'eu pas le temps de voir la tête d'Evan qu'elle courut dans l'allée et se retrouva devant Théo. Il se leva face à elle. Et ils se regardèrent un moment puis au même instant se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour finir par s'embrasser.

\- Ne me quitte pas, dit-il

\- Je ne veux pas t'épouser, je veux juste rester avec toi.

\- Tout se que tu veux, je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime, répondit doucement Dianna en l'embrassant sous les sifflets des Malefoy, des Potter et des Weasley…

 **Et voilà c'est la fin :)**

 **Petite question :**

 **Comment avez trouvés Dianna, et Evan et Théo ?**

 **Le couple Evan/Dianna ?**

 **Le couple Théo/Dianna ? Et son futur ?**

 **Ignotus ? Et son futur ?**

 **Cela vous à t-il plut ?**

 **Je faire le chapitre de Drago et Hermione pour la prochaine fois ) au revoir !**


	6. Chapter 6: Drago et Hermione

**Salut tous le monde, nous nous retrouvons pour le chapitre sur Drago et Hermione et comment ils sont venus à sortir ensemble, à se marier et faire des fous furieux comme enfants ! Donc ce chapitre il compte 25 pages et 8210 mots donc ça va je trouve:) Voilà je vais aretter de blablater sans arrêt et vous laissez lire… Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas ! Ciao !**

* * *

Drago se baladait seul dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard, il s'ennuyait fermement car ses deux meilleurs amis étaient on-ne-sait-où. Théodore Nott s'était trouvé une petite Française du nom de Despina, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble au détriment de Drago et Blaise. Justement Blaise était introuvable depuis au moins une semaine il partait pour la journée et revenait très tard le soir pour repartir très tôt le matin. Il venait en cours et courait pour partir le plus vite possible quand sa sonnait ne prenant pas le temps de rester avec le blond.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi faire, il aimerait tant rester avec eux mais il comprenait qu'ils avaient besoins de sortir, de vivre, d'aimer pendant cette guerre qui les détruiraient tous… Lui aussi avait besoin d'aimer même si une fille était son petit paradis. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire, lui avouer ses sentiments mais il ne pouvait pas… Il n'avait pas le droit, leurs sangs, leurs ascendances l'en empêchait !

Drago devait se rendre dans la Salle Sur Demande pour mettre fin à la mission que lui avait ordonné d'accomplir Le Seigneur Des Ténèbre. Il allait grimper les escaliers se rendant au septième étage quand il entendit son rire… Le rire de cette fille qu'il aimait depuis sa quatrième année. Mais ce qui le surprit ce fut l'autre rire qui suivit le sien… Un rire masculin qui n'appartenait pas à un de ses meilleur amis. Le doute l'empêcha de bouger, puis la curiosité le fit s'avancer à pas de loup pour se glisser dans l'âtre de la porte entrouverte. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix puis un énorme sentiment de jalousie ainsi que de haine prit possession de son corps, se répandant dans ses veines pour couler en rythme avec son sang. Un mal de tête lui obstruait la vue, comme si un marteau piqueur s'amusait à lui exploser la cervelle. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a cette fille avec cet homme. Cette fille qui l'aimait riant si purement avec son meilleur ami. Ce meilleur ami qui savait que le blond l'aimait. Ce meilleur ami qui était bien trop proche de cette fille. Et tout ses neurones encore présent se détruisirent petit à petit quand il vit sa belle main blanche poser tendrement sur celle métis de son ami. A ce moment là, il n'eut qu'une envie c'est d'étriper Blaise et de prendre Hermione sur son dos et de l'enfermer avec lui dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de l'embrasser et de lui dire « Je t'aime » mais Drago savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la solution, que s'il faisait ça plus jamais elle ne lui parlerais même si elle ne lui parle pas beaucoup à part pour être méchante… Pour se défendre plus tôt….

Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas remarqué. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et ils riaient ensemble pour une raison inconnu. Un chaudron était entre les deux ainsi que des ingrédients tel qu'une queue de rat.

Drago ne supportant plus ce spectacle se racla la gorge pour annoncer qu'il était là. Hermione tourna la tête précipitamment en même temps que Blaise mais leur réaction fut très différente. La tête d'Hermione se contracta de colère en voyant l'opportun tandis que Blaise baissa la tête paniqué sous le regard furibond de Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'exclama la jeune fille en fixant méchamment Drago, lequel ne réagit pas.

\- Laisse nous. Dit-il sans la regarder, je voudrais parler à Blaise seul à seul.

Hermione se leva précipitamment très énervé et s'approcha du blond, arrivé à même pas un mettre de lui, elle lui dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Les deux jeunes gens se jugèrent d'un regard noir. Puis Hermione sentit une poigne sur son épaule se resserrer doucement.

\- Laisse nous Hermione s'il te plaît, fit Blaise.

La jeune fille se retourna et le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une bétise.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas terminé…

\- C'est pas grave.

Elle haussa les sourcils très énervé puis prit son sac à dos et le mit rageusement sur ses épaules et partit en direction de la porte non sans oublier de bousculer Drago. Quand elle eu quitter la classe en claquant la porte le silence ce fit seulement troublé par la respiration sifflante du blond, puis Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais il fut coupé par Drago.

\- Pourquoi elle ?

\- Tu te trompe il n'y à rien entre Hermione et moi…

\- Fou toi de ma gueule, elle ne ta pas prit la main comme si elle était amoureuse.

\- Tu dit des bêtises. Hermione ne ressent rien et moi…

\- Ne fini pas cette phrase si tu ne veut pas mourir ! Cria Drago en sortant sa baguette pour menacer son meilleur ami.

Les yeux de Drago était injectés de sang et sa main tremblait, il était menaçant et Blaise savait qu'il pouvait faire des énormes conneries.

\- Calme toi mon pote, dit-il.

\- Je suis pas ton pote, tu le sais très bien que je l'aime et tu la drague mais je te préviens si tu l'a met dans ton lit pour la virer juste après que tu es fais tes affaires je te tue ! Tu entend je te dit.

\- Je ne veut pas sortir d'une quelconque manière avec Hermione. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, moi. Répondit t-il en baissant le volume de sa voix.

Drago regarda Blaise comme s'il venait de lui donner un coup sur la tête et c'était peut être le cas. Certes le blond savait que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient au courants de son béguin pour la Gryffondor mais aucuns des deux ne l'avaient jamais dit à haute voix. L'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne le perturba plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre alors sans rien dire, il regarda méchamment Blaise et tourna les talons sans voir que le métis se passa une main désespéré dans ses cheveux courts.

* * *

Hermione lisait tranquillement un manuel avancé des potions quand elle vit cette gourgandine de Lavande Brown roucouler avec ses deux amies encore plus idiotes qu'elle. Romilda Vane et Cho Chang. Les trois filles étaient meilleures amies et s'étaient de vrai pestes. Hermione tendit l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'elles disaient, en temps normal jamais Hermione Granger écouterais les histoires d'autrui mais quand Lavande Brown rit ainsi c'est qu'elle parle forcement de Ronald Weasley. Alors la brunette se devait d'écouter même si elle n'est pas friande des potins.

\- Oui oui les filles mon histoire d'amour avec Ronron est plus qu'un simple béguin d'ado vous savez ? C'est vraiment une histoire qui durera.

Hermione ria dans sa non-barbe, manquerait plus qu'elle est déjà réfléchit aux prénoms de ses futurs enfants avec Ronron…

\- J'ai déjà les prénoms des enfants que j'aurais avec lui !

La fille qui écoutait n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-on être aussi écervelée ? Elle ne serait expliquer le phénomène « Lavande Brown » pourtant Hermione pouvait tout expliquer, résoudre mais Lavande était un mystère à elle toute seule…

\- Les filles vous ne le dites à personne ! Fit Lavande en baissant la voix. Hier nous avons faillit coucher avec lui…

Le monde d'Hermione était déconnectée. Comment ça ils avaient faillit coucher ensemble. Une larme dévala la joue de la brune sous les rires horribles des trois commères. Elle se leva ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa non-discrétion et au faite que Romilda, Cho et Lavande la virent, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie. Elle se fichait du regard que posait les étudiait sur elle, courir dans la bibliothèque était strictement interdit et Hermione Granger respectait toujours le règlement, surtout celui de son temple des livres. Mais elle n'en avait que faire, son cœur était réduit à néant. Elle courait toujours dans les couloirs et arrivé dans un tournant elle percuta un jeune homme. Le choc la fit tomber au sol et une main se fit voir devant ses yeux. Hermione releva la tête et regarda à qui appartenait cette main, ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe… Le jeune homme devant elle était blond, les yeux bleu très claire et des énormes cernes venaient strier ses belles prunelles. Cette main était si proche et pourtant si inaccessible. C'était une main, une main qu'elle aurait put prendre mais cela signifiait tant… Harry avait de gros doutes quant Malefoy et ses activités et accepter cette main, action si infime pouvait tout remettre en question.

Drago commençait vraiment à désespérer, elle ne prendrait jamais sa main. Il l'a regarda et vit son état pitoyable… Elle pleurait et ses cheveux étaient en batailles, ce tableau lui fit mal au cœur. Que lui était-t'il arrivé ? Il se le demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé et il jura de le découvrir. Sans qu'il ne le vit vraiment elle s'était relevée sans son aide et était partit en chemin inverse.

Elle le rendait fou et jamais il ne pourrait faire plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà : l'aimer en secret, la regarder et l'épier sans qu'elle ne le remarque…

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, jamais elle ne l'aimerais, le seule sentiment qu'elle peut avoir à son égard c'est du dégouts, et cela lui faisait un mal de chien, il partit en direction de la Salle Sur Demande pour accomplir sa mission à défaut de pouvoir avouer ses sentiments à la fille qu'il aime.

* * *

Hermione regardait derrière elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, quand ce fut chose faites elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la salle de classe où elle avait rendez-vous. La porte s'ouvrit quand elle poussa le battant et elle vit qu'il était déjà là, Hermione se précipita dans ses bras et lui embrassa les joues.

\- Salut toi, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Salut toi, répéta joyeusement l'homme.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas trop fait engueuler par Malefoy la dernière fois… Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils inquiète.

Il fit non de la tête en souriant touché qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Et lui dit que Drago était un vrai Dragon mais qu'il était aussi sensible qu'un petit Boursouflet. Cette réplique fit rire Hermione aux éclats, Blaise était vraiment une personne très drôle !

\- Bien continuons à travailler. Dit-elle après s'être calmée.

La potion qu'il préparait était très dur et il fallait vraiment y arriver c'était important pour la suite de la guerre. C'était une potion connaître la liste de tout les sorciers à solde de Voldemort. Blaise faisait partit de l'ordre au même titre qu'Hermione, Ron ou encore Harry. Il était espion ainsi que Despina et Théo. Grace à eux l'ordre du Phénix savait que Drago Malefoy préparait un mauvais coup. Chacun de la jeune génération avait une mission sauf Harry Potter. Ginny et Luna devaient trouver le plus de mangemorts infiltrés dans les rangs de l'école. Blaise et Hermione devaient concocter cette potion. Théo et Despina devaient trouver ce que préparait Drago et Ron et Neville devaient traduire toutes les informations qu'ils avaient recueillit à l'ordre du Phénix tache pas aisé comparait à ce que l'on pourrait croire car les mangemorts avaient infiltrés les voix de communications. Journaux, lettres, cheminettes… Ils étaient partout.

\- Nous devrions avoir fini depuis longtemps, fit Hermione. Mais il nous manque quelque chose.

\- Une potion ne se crée pas en trois mois Hermione, cela peut aller jusqu'à deux ans des fois. Répondit Blaise.

\- Cette potion doit etre fini avant la fin de l'année, il faut s'activer Blaise.

* * *

La métisse marchait doucement prenant garde à ce qu'il ne la découvre pas, elle voyait bien qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette, il paraissait misérable. Pourtant il continuait de marcher à vive allure et noblement. Il portait sa sacoche sur une épaule et la Française vit un objet, un objet qui pourrais vraiment beaucoup les aider pour la suite… Un journal, un journal intime… Le journal intime de Drago Malefoy. Elle aurait pu lui voler mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Voler le journal intime d'un garçon détruit n'était pas dans ses cordes, elle était sincère et n'aimait pas mentir etre fourbe… C'était une Poufsoufle après tout. Alors elle tourna les talons sans voir que les prunelles bleu du garçon la fixait.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de réunion de la jeune génération de l'ordre elle s'assit à coté de Théo. Pour l'instant il n'y avait pas tout le monde. Quand enfin ils furent au complet Harry se leva et donna la parole à Blaise.

\- La potion pour pouvoir se procurer la liste des mangemorts s'annonce plus compliqué que ce qu'on le croyaient. Dit-il le moral au point mort.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Rogue, il est le meilleur en potion tout le monde le sais. Fit Ron.

\- J'ai des doutes quant à la fidélité de Rogue pour l'ordre. Répondit Harry.

Un silence se fit ressentir, tout le monde savaient qu'Harry n'aimait pas Rogue mais tout le monde savaient aussi que jamais le professeur ne trahirait la résistance. Pour changer de sujet Ginny prit la parole.

\- Nous avons du nouveau Luna et moi. Nous pensons que Jimmy Peakes se soit rangé dans le mauvais coté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire cela ? C'est un Gryffondor. Répondit Harry en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez intéressé.

\- Il est de plus en plus seul et ses yeux sont de plus en plus noir. Son caractère est devenus sombre, tu l'as remarqué toi aussi. Mais comme ce n'est pas des preuves tangibles nous avons cherchées et Luna à trouvée ça. Fit la rousse en posant une photo montrant le groupe de mangemort à la fête foraine tuant des pauvres moldus. Il ne reste plus qu'a voir s'il porte la marque et nous auront notre réponse.

Harry hocha la tête et leur demanda de faire attention. Ensuite il demanda à Ron et à Neville si l'ordre leur avaient transmit un message et les deux jeunes hommes firent non de la tête.

\- Très bien et vous Despina et Théo ?

Despina regarda Théo qui tourna la tête énervé. Elle soupira et tout les autres froncèrent les sourcils en priorité Blaise, après tout ils devaient surveiller Drago.

\- Théo n'est pas d'accord pour vous le dire mais je pense que cela pourrais vraiment nous aider et nous renseigner quant aux activités de Drago.

\- Continue, dit Harry.

\- Drago Malefoy écrit un journal intime…

* * *

Théo et Blaise marchaient cote à cote sans rien dire, ils marchaient tous simplement.

Un vide abyssal venait de se créer entre eux. Personne n'ouvraient la bouche, ils rentraient dans les dortoirs de Serpentards.

\- Comment tu as put ? Fini par demander Blaise.

\- Je ne voulais pas c'est Despina. Répondit Théo sans le regarder.

Blaise contracta sa mâchoire fermement et serra les poings avec une subite envie de lui fracasser le nez. Mais il parvint à se retenir. Alors calmement, doucement il lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait laissé le dire devant tout le monde.

\- Je pense comme elle que des informations très importantes peuvent se trouver dans ce journal intime.

\- Mais tu sais tout autant que moi ce qu'il se trouve dans ce journal Théo !

\- Non je ne sais pas, tu savais toi que Drago tenait un journal ? Parce que moi non.

Ils criaient maintenant au milieu du couloir, n'importe qui aurait put entendre mais grâce à Merlin personne se trouvait dans les parages. Blaise baissa la tête et dit que non.

\- Nous le serons lorsqu'Hermione aura ce journal dans les mains…

* * *

Il était encore dans la Salle Sur Demande de toute manière il était toujours dans cette maudite Salle. Le jeune homme était roulé en boule à coté de l'Armoire à Disparaître, il n'y arrivait plus, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sa famille se ferait tuer et ce serais la fin. Il savait qu'il ne manquerait à personne… Ses parents seraient morts, Théo vivrait heureux avec Despina de meme que Blaise avec Hermione… Hermione et dire qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami alors que lui il l'aimait à en mourir. L'air se bloqua dans sa cage thoracique et il palpa sa sacoche à la recherche de sa thérapie, de son journal. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Drago commença à paniquer, il y avait toutes ses pensées sur Hermione, même des petits dessins d'elle et il y avait aussi son quotidien et sa mission impossible à accomplir… Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, il était condamné…

* * *

\- Je lirais ce journal, fit Harry. Je suis le seul à ne rien faire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution Potter, en tant que meilleur ami de Drago je serais le plus apte à le comprendre. Répondit Blaise les yeux brillant.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Zabini mais tu es justement trop proche de lui, tu essayerais de le comprendre et de lui trouver des excuses de même que toi, Théo. Despina tu es trop proche de Théo. Luna et Ginny vous avez une tache déjà bien trop dangereuse et nous ne voulons pas vous en rajouter une autre. Neville et Ron j'ai peur que vous ne loupiez des informations.

\- Sympa, dirent-ils en cœurs.

\- Et moi je ne fais rien. Fini Harry.

\- Écoute nous pensons que tu devrais essayer de te concentrer sur les entraînements que te donne Dumbledore, fit Hermione qui prit la parole pour la première fois. Je pense que j'ai déjà fait mes preuves pour résoudre des énigmes et décrypter des choses bien plus compliqué que le journal intime de Malefoy.

Elle avait gagnée, c'est elle qui lirais ce journal, elle qui avait toujours voulu savoir ce que pensait vraiment le jeune homme, elle allait enfin le découvrir. Hermione comprenait la réaction de Blaise et Théo, ils étaient partit furibond lorsque la sentence était tombé. Mais malgré tout elle était blessée par le comportement de Blaise. La jeune fille prit le petit livret vert que Despina avait volée un peu plus tôt et le rangea dans son sac. Elle le lirait plus tard, dans son lit.

Elle croisa Blaise qui ne la regarda même pas, il lui en voulait de lire les pensées les plus intimes de son meilleur ami mais s'était pour le futur et non pas pour elle… Du moins c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se faire croire…

* * *

 _Cher journal,_

 _Je commence un nouveau journal et comme l'ancien pour être sur que personne ne sache de qui je parle j'emploierais des noms fictifs._

 _Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, une rentrée tellement dur… Une rentrée pas comme les autres. Elle était là, elle ne m'a même pas regardée alors que moi je ne fait que ça. Je l'aime mais je ne lui dirais jamais, cette histoire est impossible et je le sais. Surtout avec ma mission. Cette mission qui je le sais me tuera d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _Bruno et Thomas (prénom fictif) ne sont au courant de rien ou alors ils font peut être semblant je ne serais le dire. J'ai du mal à me dire que je suis du mauvais coté alors qu'elle est impliquée dedans mais du bon coté. Voilà pourquoi c'est impossible, notre histoire est impossible de même que Roméo et Juliette, Orphée et Eurydice, Hamlet et Ophélie. Nous sommes des amants maudits et rien ne pourra y remédier. Dans mes plus tendres rêves il n'y a pas de guerre, pas de rivalités et Hélène (nom fictif) et moi pouvons vivre notre histoire d'amour comme bon nous semble. Sans que mes parents, ses amis, sa famille… Notre entourage ne nous jugent._

 _Pourquoi est-elle si belle ? Si gentille ? Si elle ?_

 _Mon pauvre cœur est tombé éperdument amoureux d'Hélène quand elle est entré dans cette salle de bal en quatrième année. Ce soir tout le monde a vus sa beauté extérieur et les jours suivant j'ai été le seul à voir sa beauté intérieur. Je ne serais dire ce qui m'a plut chez elle mais quelque chose m'a plut. Serais-ce sa gentillesse ? Sûrement. Son humanisme ? Fort probable. Son entêtement ? Possible. Son intelligence ? Je le crains…_

 _Cette fille que je haïssais de la première jusqu'à la fin de la troisième années je l'aime éperdument et je sais que si il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause de la guerre je ne m'en remettrais pas, puisque je fais partit des Mangemorts et elle de l'Ordre du Phénix…_

Hermione referma le livre émut, elle n'aurait jamais crut que le grand Drago Malefoy était amoureux d'une fille. Enfaîte il était plus qu'amoureux d'une fille, il aurait put mourir pour elle… Connaissant Malefoy s'était improbable et pourtant ce texte écrit de sa main le prouvait. Malefoy l'égoïste pouvait mourir pour une fille. Hermione se demandait qui était cette petite chanceuse. Elle ne le serais sûrement jamais. Elle ne devait pas se concentrée sur l'histoire d'amour entre Drago et Hélène mais sur cette mission que lui a donné Voldemort. Elle alla trouver Harry.

\- C'est un mangemort, il le dit. Fit Hermione à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment tu sais, demanda le jeune homme avec les yeux brillant.

\- Son journal, il le dit dans son journal.

\- Montre moi, dit Harry en essayant de prendre le journal d'entre les mains d'Hermione.

Elle mit le journal derrière son dos sous les froncements de sourcils du jeune homme à la cicatrice. Elle lui dit pour seule explication que ce n'était pas sa mission que s'était la sienne et qu'il devait lui faire un peu plus confiance mais en vérité elle ne voulait pas trahir le secret de Malefoy même s'ils ne s'aimaient pas… Elle ne voulait pas avouer à Harry que le mangemort était amoureux… Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle était la gardienne de son secret et elle promettait que jamais elle ne moucharderait.

* * *

Aucune trace de son journal ce qui faisait déprimer Drago. Il croisa Despina qui lui sourit gentiment. Mais la seule personne qu'il voulait voir n'était pas là ! Il avait besoin de la voir pour pouvoir continuer à vivre dans ce monde qui ne l'aimait pas. Il avait besoin d'Hermione s'était sa bouée de sauvetage dans se grand océan qu'était le monde. Mais elle était inaccessible et pourtant tellement belle et douce. Il vit la Weaslette et Loufoca Love le regarder étrangement, il n'en prit pas garde et changea de couloir sortant de la vue des deux jeunes filles mais s'il s'était retourné il aurait put voir la personne à qui il pensait sans arret le regarder intensement avec un petit journal vert coincé au creux de son coeur.

Hermione quant à elle le regardait partir comme s'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait envie de crier, de l'appeler. Mais que dirait-il ? Que ferait-il ? Hermione ne pense pas qu'il serait très content de voir que c'était elle qui avait son journal.

Elle n'avait pas encore lut et un autre passage de sa vie mais elle avait peur… Peur d'être émut et de ne pas réussir sa mission. Et puis elle n'aimait pas lire les pensées de qui que ce soit, elle avait pensée que cela l'amuserait mais non, c'était intime et elle n'avait pas été invitée à violer ses tréfonds privés. Alors l'âme en peine elle chercha un coins où elle pourrait lire en paix, sans être dérangée.

Finalement elle s'assit dans une petite pièce et ferma la porte à clef, elle ouvrit la page deux et regarda cette belle écriture fine et penchée presque féminine et pourtant bien masculine. Celle d'un homme sensible… Celle d'un jeune homme perdu… Celle d'un garçon amoureux… Celle de Drago Malefoy…

 _Cher journal_

 _Je pense que dans ma misérable vie je suis seul et mon cœur saigne seul sans que personne ne puisse le guérir… Ou peut être pas. Je t'ai toi après tout._

 _Mais pour combien de temps encore ?_

 _Je n'ose imaginer ce que les gens dirais s'ils venaient à apprendre que le grand Drago Malefoy avait un journal intime. Ils riraient sûrement. S'ils savaient que je n'ai que toi à qui parler. Il y a bien-sûr Bruno et Thomas, mais Bruno et Thomas partiront, ils partiront quand ils seront l'acte horrible que je vais devoir faire sans pour autant l'accepter. Et elle, que dirait-elle ? Rien elle ne dira rien puisque de toute manière elle ne pourra rien dire, je suis une personne méchante et vil pour elle. Et je serais le méchant mangemort ensuite. L'homme à ne pas approcher, l'homme à tuer…_

 _Si elle savait comme j'aimerais être de son coté, du coté de l'ordre mais je ne peux pas, ma famille se ferait assassiner._

 _Je me souviens encore d'hier, de ce regard plein de haine qu'elle ma lancée. J'aimerais tant la faire rire, la faire sourire, la faire pleurer de joie mais les seules larmes que je fait couler sur ses belles joues ne sont pas de joies, elles sont de tristesses et de hargnes…_

 _Comment accepter qu'elle me regarde ainsi alors que je l'aime à en mourir ?_

 _Je ne le supporterait bientôt plus et peut être que la mort est une solution._

Ce passage était encore plus triste que le précédent comment arrivera t-elle à continuer, prit d'une pulsion elle tourna la page et se concentra sur sa lecture.

* * *

 _Cher journal_

 _Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui, j'allais pour bosser sur ma mission dans la Salle Sur Demande quand j'ai entendus son doux rire suivit d'un rire masculin. Pris d'une rage intense j'ai ouvert la porte et rien ne préparait à voir mon meilleur ami (Bruno) avec elle, ma petite Hélène. J'ai vu ce regard qu'elle posait sur lui, amoureux. Je l'ai vu et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi lui et pas moi. Pourquoi ? J'aimerais savoir mais au fond je le sais. Lui n'est pas un mangemort, lui n'a pas fait de son enfance un enfer… Alors que moi oui. Je ne me le pardonnerait jamais._

 _J'ai si mal mais il faut que souffre pour tout le mal que je lui est fait._

* * *

Elle l'observa, il était en face d'elle, à sa table. Il mangeait doucement sa soupe. Des énormes cernes noirs s'étalaient sous beaux yeux bleus qui avait perdus leurs joies de vivre. A force de lire son journal elle comprenait le jeune homme, elle le comprenait alors qu'elle n'avait jamais comprit Malefoy. Elle ne voulait pas le comprendre car c'était accepter les choses horribles qui lui avait fait pendant trop longtemps. Mais sa sensibilité la touchait plus que de raison. Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant tourner sur elle même et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Ron. Elle regarda le garçon qu'elle avait aimée, celui qu'elle croyait qu'elle épouserait, que tout le monde croyait qu'elle épouserait mais elle savait maintenant… Elle savait que Ron n'était pas celui avec qui elle voulais finir ses jours. Elle tourna la tête discrètement vers le blond, voilà maintenant deux semaines qu'elle lisait ce journal et elle savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui… Elle était amoureuse du garçon sensible, gentil, doux, prévenant, et aimant…

Ron lui secoua le bras pour la réveiller et lui dit que Blaise l'attendait dans leur salle pour la potion.

* * *

\- Comment se passe la lecture de ce journal ? Demanda le métis.

\- Très bien. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

Il hocha la tête déçut mais accepta et continua à mettre les ingrédients dans le chaudron pendant qu'Hermione lisait tout les livres pour découvrir les ingrédients manquants. Soudain une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit et elle parcourras des yeux la recette du Polynectar et un cri de joie sortit de sa gorge.

\- Blaise j'ai enfin trouvée !

\- Comment ça ? Fit-il tout exité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis idiote. C'est comme pour le polynectar.

\- Je te suis pas. Dit Blaise.

\- Regarde, lui répondit Hermione en lui tendant le manuel. Pour pouvoir se transformer en une personne il faut un bout de celui en qui en veut se transformer…

\- Oui mais nous ne voulons pas nous transformer en Voldemort.

\- Il nous faut un bout de Voldemort, un bout…

\- Je ne te suis toujours pas…

\- Quand un mangemort se fait poser la marque il donne un bout de son âme à Voldemort, il nous suffit de prendre un bout de voldemort et nous auront la liste de tout les gens ayant donnés leurs âme à Voldemort.

Blaise regarda la fille comme s'il elle venait de sortir d'une lampe, un génie, Hermione Granger était un génie…

* * *

Hermione venait d'expliquer comment il pourrait faire pour se proccurrer cette liste très importante. Ron et Neville devait la confier à l'ordre adulte.

Ron sortit un petit carnet jaune et écrivit :

 _Nous avons du nouveau ! Répondez au plus vite !_

 **Bien reçut, c'est Lupin, que ce passe t-il ?**

 _Si nous parvenons à prendre un bout de Voldemort nous auront la liste de tout les mangemort grâce à la marque qu'il leur pose._

 **Bon boulot les enfants. Nous feront une réunion pour savoir si Rogue est d'accord pour s'en occuper.**

\- Rogue ! Je ne lui fait pas confiance, grogna Harry.

\- Il est un professeur et Dumbledore à confiance à lui.

\- Dumbledore se trompe nous devons nous en occuper. Je pense que Théo, Blaise et moi non pouvons y aller.

\- Tu ne tiendrais même pas une seconde sans moi Harry, fit Hermione.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons tous y aller. Répondit Despina. Sauf toi Harry, imagine tu meurs las-bas.

\- J'irais, dit Harry buté.

Tout le monde fit non de la tête et le survivant soupira d'énervement.

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _Aujourd'hui je n'ai rien fait à part espionner Hélène, avec ses beaux cheveux bruns bouclés. Elle lisait tranquillement à la bibliothèque puis ce débile de Russel (nom fictif) lui à dit des méchanceté et elle est partit, j'étais à la table juste en face d'elle. Ma mission avance inexorablement et je ne peux rien y faire. J'ai bientôt réussit à la réparé._

 _Ma mère m'a dit un jour que tout viens à point à qui sait attendre. J'aime ma mère mais des fois j'ai juste envie de tout envoyer valser. Si je n'avais pas eu cette famille je pourrais vivre heureux avec Hélène cette lionne que j'aime tant._

* * *

 _Cher journal_

 _J'ai réussit, bientôt je passerais enfin à l'action et je commettrait cet acte horrible… Elle ne voudras plus jamais me parler. Cette pensée me brise le coeur. Mais je dois m'efforcer de vivre pour ma famille. Je dois arreter de pensé à elle._

 _Pourtant j'en suis incapable…_

 _Je l'aime._

* * *

Hermione regardait les paysages qui passaient a travers la vitre. C'était les vacances. Ils y étaient demain soir ils passeraient à l'action. Demain ils s'infiltreraient dans le manoir Malefoy pour dévaliser le plus grand Mage noir de tout les temps. Hermione ne pouvait pas y croire, elle allait s'infiltrer dans la maison du garçon qu'elle aimait depuis quelque temps. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était d'une tristesse infinis et cela lui brisait le cœur. Mais elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission à elle. L'ordre Junior avait fait tout un plan : Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Despina et Hermione devaient transplaner à minuit pendant que Blaise donnait l'alerte sur une fausse bataille pour faire diversion. Théo les guiderait dans le manoir Malefoy, ou plutot dans la chambre de Voldemort pour lui voler un bout de lui. Et ensuite ils prendraient la poudre d'escampette, c'était risqué mais la guerre était risqué.

Les retrouvailles étaient joyeuses, le père de Despina l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Gorge Martin était un homme grand et plutôt gras, il avait une petite moustache et des cheveux grisonnant. Sa femme était morte en France sous les jougs des sorciers Français à la solde de Voldemort alors ils étaient arrivés tous les deux il y a un an de ça pour aider la résistance. Molly avait trop fait à manger comme toujours, elle avait accueillit tous le monde comme ses enfants.

A table aucuns des ados ne parlaient à la surprise des adultes quand un essayaient de leur poser des questions sur l'école ils abrégés le plus possible leur réponses.

Ensemble ils montèrent se coucher silencieusement. Luna et Ginny dormaient dans la même chambre et Despina et Hermione dans une autre chambre. Neville, Harry, Ron dormaient quant eux aussi ensemble.

Hermione se posa sur son lit. Pendant que Despina partit sous la douche. La brune ouvrit le journal de Drago et lit, encore… Au fil de sa lecture les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues, elle aurait tellement voulus être Hélène mais elle ne le sera jamais. Elle essaya les perles salés quand elle vit la métisse sortir de la pièce adjacente.

Trop tard Despina vit tout. Doucement tendrement elle s'assit à coté d'Hermione et lui prit le journal pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Puis elle allongea Hermione dans le lit et la borda, sous cette douceur les larmes et les sanglots se firent plus fort. Despina la berça tendrement et Hermione s'endormit.

* * *

Minuit était enfin arrivé et Despina Martin mit sa veste. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille endormit dans son lit. Elle savait qu'elle devait la réveiller mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Alors elle sortit à pas de loup de la pièce et rejoins les autres dans la chambre de Luna et Ginny.

\- Où est Hermione ? Demanda la rousse.

\- Elle ne viendra pas, elle est fatigué. Une personne de moins ne fera pas tout capoter. Répondit Despina.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent à la lisière du manoir Malefoy. Ils étaient invisibles grâce aux hautes herbes qui pouvaient les cacher. Soudain une alarme stridentes sonna et tout les mangemorts ainsi que le Mage Noir sortirent à toute allure et transplanèrent on ne savaient où…

Ron sortit le premier et courut vers Théo qui les attendaient puis le Serpentard posa sa paume sur la grille qui s'ouvra sans problème.

\- Dépechez-vous.

Ensemble ils reparcourirent les grands couloirs du manoir jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en chêne liège.

\- C'est là, fit Théo. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un simple alohomora suffise à ouvrir la porte.

\- Il faut du sang Pur. Fit Luna rêveuse.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, et la jeune fille s'ouvrit la main et du sang s'écoula puis elle posa sa main ensanglanté sur le battant de la porte et un drôle de bruit se fit entendre mais contre toute attentes les portes s'ouvrit.

\- Magie noir. Fit la blonde pour toute explication.

Les jeunes se précipitèrent dans la pièce étonnamment bien rangé. Puis Ginny appela les autres et quand ils virent ce qu'elle avait trouvé ils faillirent vomir. Devant eux, dans cette armoire il y avait des milliers de fioles contenant du sang.

Ginny en prit une et lu sur l'étiquette « Lily Evans Potter » sous la surprise elle faillit la laisser tomber mais elle réussit à la rattraper inéextrémiste.

\- Je crois, fit terrifié Ron. Que c'est le sang des victimes de Voldemort.

\- C'est impossible, répondit Despina. Voldemort ne s'est pas tué lui même. Regardez c'est son sang, nous l'avons ce petit bout…

\- Il faut partir maintenant. Dit Théo.

\- Vous n'irez nul part… Fit la voix grave de Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et regarda l'heure, minuit et demie. Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse, elle regarda le journal sur la table basse et le mit dans sa poche. Puis elle prit sa baguette et transplana au manoir Malefoy. Elle était folle de rage pour qu'elle raison ne l'avait-ils pas réveillés ? Elle se cacha derrière un poteau quand un mangemort passa. Quelque chose clochait, il ne devait pas y avoir de mangemort… Hermione paniqua et l'endormit grâce à sa baguette. Ensuite elle prit sa main et la posa sur la grille permettant de l'ouvrir. Hermione gravit les marches et entra dans la grande battisse. Elle courait dans les couloirs pour retrouver les autres quand soudains elle entra dans une personne.

\- Hermione ! Fit une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

Devant elle se trouvait l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Il était surpris c'est sur. Il regarda derrière lui et ne vit personne puis il lui prit la main et la poussa dans une pièce. Il la ferma à clef. Hermione se retrouvait dans une chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard avec l'homme qu'elle aimait mais la réciproque n'était pas. Tout pouvait lui arriver en cet instant. Elle était terrifiée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? Dit-il doucement.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit la jeune fille sans se retourner de peur d'affronter ses belles pupilles.

\- Très bien ne bouge pas d'ici, si tu bouge de là, on est mort tout les deux tu entends?!

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui, Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir en danger ou en sécurité. Il quitta la pièce à grand pas, n'oubliant pas de fermer à clef derrière lui. La jeune fille s'assit sur son lit et prit un oreiller et le sentit, on aurait dit une gourgandine mais elle n'en avait que faire, c'était sa chambre. Elle le sentait. Puis elle regarda les cadre photo mouvante de lui enfant, il était trop chou. Elle sortit de sa poche son journal intime et se mit à lire.

* * *

 _Cher journal._

 _Je me demande qu'elle vit j'aurais après la guerre. Comment finirais-je ? Je ne pourrais le dire. La vie est bien trop compliqué et personne ne pourrait dire qui gagnera cette guerre. Même pas Hélène… Hélène, je n'aime pas ce prénom, il lui va tellement mal. Enfaîte seule le sien lui va comme un gant…_

 _Hermione…_

\- Je peux savoir où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce journal !

Elle n'en revenait pas il était là, devant elle. Et elle avait eu le temps de lire son prénom avant qu'il ne lui arrache des mains.

Il attendait visiblement une réponse puisqu'il l'a regardait très méchamment, tellement qu'elle crut avoir mal lu son nom mais elle savait que jamais elle ne se serais trompée.

\- Nous t'espionnons depuis un moment Drago. Elle avait décidée de lui dire la vérité. J'avais pour mission de lire ton journal pour pouvoir savoir ce que tu préparais et je suis tombée sans le vouloir…

\- Drago depuis quand tu fermes les portes à clef, ouvre ton père veut te voir et c'est urgent ! Fit la voix de sa mère à travers le battant.

Il était énervé d'avoir été surveillé mais il lui signe de ne pas bouger de là. Et il lui dit qu'il reviendrait pour s'expliquer.

Elle se retrouva seule alors qu'elle allait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait…

Il descendit les marches mais sa tête était pleine. Elle avait lu son journal, elle savait donc qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et elle ne voudrait sûrement plus lui parler du tout. Son cœur faillit lâcher à cette idée mais il devait se calmer. La scène qu'il vit le fit pâlir il ne put se calmer. Devant lui se tenait Luna Lovegood a genou devant son père.

Mais que faisait-elle là ? Mais que faisait Hermione dans sa chambre ?

\- Drago comme tu peux le voir nous avons réussit à capturer la jeune Luna. Les autres se sont échappés la laissant seule ici.

\- Quel autres ? Demanda Drago.

\- Ronald et Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Despina Martin, la jeune Luna parmi nous et ton ami Théodore Nott.

Drago n'en revenait pas, Théo était du coté de l'ordre mais en y repensant Despina était une membre de la résistance et comme ils sortaient ensemble…

Il regarda Luna au sol et eu pitié, Hermione ne devait en aucun cas savoir que son amie se trouvait là, sinon elle risquait de faire une bêtise.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous venus toi et tes amis ici ? Demanda Lucius à la jeune fille.

Elle ne dit rien ce qui énerva son père, il pointa sa baguette sur la fille et dit une formule. Luna cria et cria encore.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, Despina, Théo et Neville apparurent dans le salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, tout les adultes vivants dans cette maison les attendaient, Harry était là lui aussi et quand il vit qu'il manquait deux personnes il se leva en vitesse.

\- Ou son Luna et Hermione ? Demanda t-il.

\- On s'est fait choper, Luna à été capturer et la couverture de Théo à été découverte. Fit Ron. Mais Hermione n'est pas venus avec nous, Despina la laisser dormir.

Les adultes se regardèrent gravement. Et ils s'énervèrent. Tous furent puni mais tout le monde savaient que jamais ils ne se pardonnerait le fait d'avoir abandonné Luna et d'avoir perdu Hermione.

Drago rentra dans sa chambre et la jeune femme dormait dans son lit, il l'a regarda et il l'a trouva belle. Le blond se mit à ses cotés dans le lit et prit son journal et écrivit :

 _Cher journal._

 _Je viens enfin de te retrouver et c'était la jeune fille que j'aime qui t'avais volée, extra ! Enfin bref maintenant elle le sais que je l'aime et rien n'y changeras, donc Hermione je t'aime et je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque mais je te le dit quand même._

 _Demain tu lira sûrement ces mots tu riras mais je dois te le dire._

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lit était vide et des vêtements de femme était disposé sur le bureau avec un petit mot et Hermione reconnut l'écriture fine de Drago « _c'est les_ _vêtements_ _de ma mère »_ Elle enfila la petite chemise et le jean puis elle les ajusta à sa taille.

Puis elle prit le journal et ouvrit, elle lit ce qu'il avait marqué la veille et son cœur s'accéléra. La porte s'ouvrit sur Drago et Hermione lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme sous le coup de la surprise ne réagit pas mais quand Hermione accrocha ses bras derrière sa nuque il approfondit le baiser.

* * *

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici ? Demanda Hermione en caressant tendrement le torse nu de son copain.

\- Tu n'es pas bien ici ? Répondit en souriant le blond.

\- Tu sais bien que vivre dans l'antre des Serpents ne me plais pas, et puis tout peux déraper. Tu pourrais venir avec nous dans l'ordre…

\- Tu as raison je te ferais sortir mais je n'intégrerais pas l'ordre du phénix.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Tu crois qu'ils m'accepterais les bras ouvert, je ne pense pas.

Elle se tut mais elle savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait faire ses preuves. Mais il n'accepterait pas.

* * *

Ils avaient fait un plan qu'ils marcheraient. Hermione était cachée sous un sort de Désillusion, elle suivait le jeune homme. Ils croisèrent plusieurs mangemorts.

Des gémissements se firent entendre et l'homme devant elle se tendit. Il lui cacha la vue mais bientôt Hermione entendit le cri de douleur d'une voix appartenant à une personne qu'elle connaissant. Drago essaya de la retenir mais déjà elle le dépassa et ce qu'elle vit la stoppa directement.

Yaxley était sur Luna et bougeait en rythme avec ses hanches, il grognait comme un porc alors que sous lui Luna criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Il l'a violait et Hermione sortit sa baguette et s'écria.

\- Avada kedavra !

Le corps du mangemort s'écroula sur Luna qui se débattait et Drago le sortit du corps de la blonde alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger. Le bruit du sort avait alerté Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange et son époux. Drago prit Luna sur le dos et Hermione par la main car elle était en état de choc et il transplana.

Ils avaient atterrirent dans une foret où Drago venait passer ses vacances en compagnies de Blaise, Théo et sa mère. Il posa doucement Luna par terre et secoua Hermione quand elle se réveilla de sa léthargie elle chercha Luna des yeux et la serra dans ses bras en pleurant. Drago regarda la scène avec une boule au ventre. Voilà ce que la guerre faisait…

\- Je l'ai tuée Luna, il ne te ferra plus rien du tout. Elle est faible Drago il faut aller au Square.

\- Je ne peux pas Hermione.

\- Et où tu veux aller ?! Je pense que l'ordre t'accueillera mieux que ta famille.

Elle avait raison mais il avait peur, c'était l'inconnue.

\- Drago tu m'as sauvé non seulement moi mais Luna aussi et puis tu ne seras pas seul, il y aura aussi Théo et Blaise.

\- Blaise fais partit de l'ordre ?

Hermione hocha la tête et prit Luna par la taille pour la soutenir puis elle tendis la main à Drago. Cette main représentait son adhésion dans l'ordre du Phénix.

Il réfléchit et fini par prendre cette main.

\- Elle dort Hermione tu peux dormir aussi. Lui dit Molly. Pas dans la chambre de Drago.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et partit dans la chambre de Despina. Elle se trouva là, sur son lit. Quand elle vit Hermione elle sauta sur ses jambes et lui demanda pardon.

\- Je te propose un marcher.

* * *

Despina quitta la chambre vers onze heures. Tous les adultes vivants au Square dormaient à cette heure ci. A pas de loup elle se rendit dans la chambre que partageaient Théo et Drago. Elle poussa doucement le battant de la porte prenant garde à ne pas la faire grincer et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les deux garçons regardèrent la jeune fille entrer et elle sourit quand elle vit la surprise se dessiner sur leur visage.

\- Hermione t'attend dans sa chambre, dit-elle en commençant par avancer vers on petit copain. Et n'oublie pas demain avant dix heure ici pour ne pas que Molly ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

* * *

 **Trois ans plus tard.**

Hermione attendit nerveusement en compagnie de Despina, Ginny et Luna le résultat. Et soudains le flacon devint rose. Despina cria de joie, Ginny plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, Luna ouvrit grand les yeux et Hermione chercha la notice de cette engin de malheur. Ce qu'elle lut la laissa perplexe, la perturba et la terrifia.

Soudain le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrit et Hermione jeta le flacon rose dans la poubelle de la salle de bain juste avant que Drago entre dans la pièce. Le blond s'arretta à l'entrée de la pièce en voyant toutes les filles s'y trouvant. Apparament il voulait prendre une douche comme en atteste son torse nu.

Ginny et Despina prirent Luna par la main et la traînèrent en dehors de la chambre des tourtereaux. Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent sous la surprise puis il fixa la femme qu'il aimait prostré au sol. Il s'accroupit face à elle et lui remonta le menton d'un doigt. Mais elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés.

\- Hermione que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Aucune réponse, il soupira et lui redemanda. Ses jolies pupilles marrons se firent voir et elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot ne vint. Alors elle prit la main de l'homme, il eu juste le temps d'apercevoir l'inscription « Sang De Bourbe » sur son bras que déjà elle avait posé sa main contre son ventre à elle. Et il comprit de suite…

\- Tu… Tu es enceinte ? Se risqua t-il les yeux brillant de surprise et contentement.

Elle hocha la tête. Et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu es content ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Je suis heureux, je vais avoir un bébé, une nouvelle maison dans un monde en paix mais tu sais ce qu'il me manque ? Fit-il en la relevant.

Elle fit non de la tête inquiète mais ses doutes s'envolèrent quand il s'agenouilla devant elle et qu'il sortit de la poche de son jean une bague.

\- Hermione Jean Granger me ferez vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Elle regarda émut et une larme dévala ses joues, elle cria un grand oui.

Leur histoire avait mal commençait mais elle se finissait bien. Ils ne savaient pas qu'ensemble ils donneraient naissances à cinq petits monstres… Mais la vie était trop belle et elle était pleine de surprise…

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut, n'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire pour me donner votre avis même négatif. Je vous aime bisous bisous.**

 **PS : Le prochain et dernier chapitre sera sur la vie futur et quotidienne des petits Malefoy et de leur famille:)**


	7. Chapter 7: bonus épilogue

**Salut vous ! Je tenais a vous remercier mes chers lecteurs et surtout ceux qui commentes parce que sans eux nous contrions seulement l'histoire de Clarissa ! Donc c'est vraiment très gentil a vous ! Ce chapitre est le dernier de cette fiction et j'ai énormément de mal à me dire « voilà c'est la fin » après ce chapitre il n'y en aura plus d'autre… J'espère avoir fini en beauté et je vais maintenant vous laissez lire mais avant je voulais vous dire que j'ai une petite idée pour une nouvelle fiction mais c'est vraiment une idée, je n'ai encore rien préparée, je ne sais pas encore combien y aura de chapitre et mon histoire n'est pas encore montée donc c'est pas pour maintenant…**

 **On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

Juno borda la petite Vénus âgée tout juste de sept ans puis se tourna vers l'autre lit où un petit garçon ronflait déjà, Antoine. Les enfants grandissent trop vite pensa t-elle nostalgique de l'époque où elle apprenait à marcher et a parler à ses jumeaux. Ses deux petites merveilles.

Elle alluma doucement la veilleuse et sortit sans faire de bruit pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle grimpa les escaliers à pas de loup et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre espérant trouver son époux. Mais seul la solitude se trouvait dans cette pièce, Juno soupira déçut. Elle commença à se déshabiller pour se mettre au lit et quand elle enleva la bretelle de son soutient gorge elle sentit des mains fraîches se frayer un chemin vers sa nuque.

\- Bonjour Juno, fit une voix suave à son oreille.

\- Salut Henry, répondit Juno qui commença de plus en plus à rougir.

\- Comment s'est passé ta journée mon cœur ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bof, pas top si tu n'es pas dans les parages…

Ses mains se firent aventurière et Juno soupira de bonheur elle se retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils tombèrent sur le lit et se découvrirent tendrement…

Le lendemain matin Juno se réveilla et vit son homme torse nu allongé à coté d'elle sa respiration était lente et paisible. Elle traça des fines arabesques avec le bouts de ses doigts le réveillant doucement… Quand ses beaux yeux marrons s'ouvrirent il sourit et embrassa sa belle. Un énorme bruit les firent sursauté suivit d'un cri aigu. Les deux parents se levèrent en vitesse et enfilèrent un peignoir, puis se rendirent vers l'origine du brouhaha. Quand il arrivèrent dans la cuisine ils regardèrent fixement la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ébahit.

\- Mais les enfants qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Henry.

Les deux petits regardèrent leur parents et baissèrent la tête en même temps. Puis Antoine se mit devant Vénus en signe de protection et fit d'une petite voix pas bien sûr.

\- Vénus et moi on voulait vous faire un petit déjeuné au lit mais sans faire exprès j'ai cassé le vase où Vénus avait mit les fleurs qu'on venait de cueillir pour maman et elle à criée parce qu'elle a eu peur… On est désolés.

Juno avait les yeux qui brillait d'émotion tandis qu'Henry regardait la jeune génération d'une lueur émerveillé. Puis il vit que les enfants avaient les pieds dans les bouts de verres brisés et sa femme vu la même chose puisqu'elle les fit sortir de la cuisine et donna le balais à Henry pour qu'il nettoie.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère maman ? Demanda Vénus doucement.

\- Mais non ma puce vous êtes de vrais amours toi et ton frère. Vous avez voulu nous faire un petit déjeuné c'est très gentil.

\- Oui mais on voulait vous faire plaisir et que vous vous reposiez mais nous vous avons encore plus donnés de travail à la place.

Juno regarda sa fille. Elle était vraiment très jolie. Elle avait la peau mat comme sa mère et les yeux bleus comme son père, ses cheveux noir étaient tout ondulés autour de son visage rond.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte ma chérie et puis Antoine tu es aussi maladroit que ta mère, sourit Juno en se tournant vers son fils, copie conforme de Vénus.

\- Et voilà tout est propre dans la cuisine et devinez quoi ? Dit Henry en revenant les bras chargé. J'ai fait le petit déjeuné.

Il posa le plateau sur la table basse et donna les bols de chocolat à la guimauve à ses enfants alors que Juno prit ses œufs brouillés et son thé et qu'il croqua dans ses croissants.

\- J'avais ramassée de jolies marguerites que c'est dommage, soupira Vénus.

Antoine sourit joyeusement en s'essuyant la moustache de chocolat au-dessus de sa bouche.

\- On pourra aller en cueillir comme vous ne travaillez pas aujourd'hui, nous sommes dimanche !

Dray dormait paisiblement dans son lit, exténué… Il était sortit hier soir, il était rentré trop tard ! Soudain la lumière du jour se fit agressif et il papillonna des yeux doucement. Il vit sa mère ouvrir les volets en chantonnant.

\- Maman je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer dans ma chambre.

\- Ta chambre fait partit de ma maison donc j'ai le droit de rentrée dans ta chambre qui est aussi ma chambre du coup… Fit Clarissa en fronçant les sourcils en sentant la cigarette sur les vêtements sales de son fils.

\- Et si j'étais tout nu ?

Clarissa ria en se dirigeant vers la porte puis avant de sortir de la pièce elle s'exclama :

\- Dray je t'ai mis au monde et j'ai changée tes couches sales ! Ce n'est pas ta partie intime qui va m'effrayait mais plutôt le désordre de cette chambre...

Dianna et Théo étaient dans le parc sorcier de Londres, le couple était assis sur un banc pendant que leurs trois enfants jouaient. Mia, la petite, âgé seulement de deux ans s'amusait avec la pelouse en riant joyeusement. James le plus grand de la fratrie avait cinq ans, il était brun et ressemblait à son père il râlait en voyant son petit frère de quatre ans offrir une belle fleur à une petite fille rousse qui l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue en signe de remerciement. Raph était sûrement le plus Malefoy des Malefoy ! Du haut de son jeune âge il faisait la fierté de Drago !

Le calme serein fut de courte durée puisque James le plus jaloux cria sur Raph faisant fuir la petite fille rousse. S'en suivit un dispute bruyante sous les yeux noirs de leurs parents et ceux ennuyés de Mia. Les deux frères se firent rabrouer par leur père puis ce dernier se tourna vers sa femme et demanda fatigué :

\- Il nous en font déjà baver, tu crois que ça va empirer ?

\- Ils sont bien partit pour être pire que Clarissa, Charlie, Jack, Henry et moi donc oui je pense Théo que nous auront du fil à retordre…

Il hocha la tête tragiquement et soupira quand ils virent James et Raph se rouler par terre en grognant vite rejoins par leur petite sœur qui voulait prendre part à la bagarre.

\- On ne s'en sortira jamais Dianna !

\- Tu as raison ils ont du sang de Malefoy coulant dans leurs veines…

Charlie chercha des yeux sa fille, Lilith et elle l'a trouva assise avec la fille adoptive de Jane, Hannah. Toute les deux étaient meilleures amies mais elles étaient aussi d'excellentes guitaristes et chanteuse. Elles étaient justement en pleine chanson dans ce café, des fans les entouraient.

Lilith avait les cheveux bleue signe d'une joie mais aussi d'une grande concentration. Elle grattait les cordes comme un professionnel. Karl regardait sa fille fièrement et Charlie ria doucement. La musique s'arrêta et des petits applaudissement se fit entendre. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la petite Fanny, six ans et sœur de Lilith.

Hannah et Lilith se levèrent et s'approchèrent vers eux, les deux jeunes filles étaient habillées en pantalon pattes d'éléphant avec des T-Shirt larges et colorés. Malgré le fait que Charlie n'aimait pas du tout le style de sa fille elle ne voulait pas la transformer… La changer en une personne qu'elle n'était pas. Fanny quant à elle était plus branchée punk que hippie, depuis son jeune âge elle aimait le cuir, les bêtises, les grosses moto, et elle était passionnée par la culture punk… Dans la famille Patton il y avait le métamorphomage, l'infirme, la hippie et la punk… Une famille de fou je vous dit !

Jack regardait Fiona donner de la nourriture à des petits enfants maigres… Trop maigre ! Depuis un mois lui et sa fille était en Égypte plus précisément dans le bidonville du Caire. Ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'il amenait avec lui Fiona et à chaque fois, à nouveau Pays ils se rendaient comptes de la pauvreté encore un peu plus. De l'horreur de la famine et de se que l'on appelles « les guerres bleus » ou les guerres pour l'eau. Comme lui sa fille était passionnée par les voyages et aider les personnes en détresses. Il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une fille, il se demandait comment il l'éduquerait et s'il ferait un bon père. En voyant le sourire épanouit de Fiona il gonfla son torse fière. Elle était heureuse et même si elle lui rappelait douloureusement Marisa, il était heureux car ensemble ils avaient noués un lien indéfectible, ils étaient si complémentaire. Aujourd'hui c'était leur dernier jour ici car le surlendemain Fiona retournerait à Poudlard pour sa sixième année à Serpentard.

Les cheveux blond comme les blés de Fiona virevoltèrent au gré du vent, elle était assise sur un talus de pierre, une feuille ainsi qu'un support en main. Si une personne loin d'elle la regardait, il verrait une jeune fille qui griffonnait quelque chose sur une simple feuille mais la vérité était tout autre. Depuis toujours Fiona aimait dessinée et elle était extrêmement douée alors non elle ne griffonnait pas mais elle dessinait le plus réalistement possible le paysage qui l'entourait. Avec un simple crayon à papier HB elle était capable de tout dessiner. Lorsque son père s'approcha et qu'il vit ce magnifique dessin il se demanda d'où elle tenait ce don de la nature.

\- C'est magnifique Fiona, dit-il. Tu le mettra dans l'album dessin de voyage quand nous rentrerons en Angleterre.

Dès qu'ils partaient en voyage Fiona avait prit l'habitude de dessiner ce qu'elle voyait et de les conserver dans un album.

\- Je… C'est à dire que j'aimerais le garder pour moi. Bégaya t-elle.

\- Oh très bien, lui répondit Jack en fronçant les sourcils perplexe et en faisant demi tour. Il ne vit donc pas Fiona écrire un «Je t'aime» au bas de la page.

Hermione préparait l'arrivé de tout ses enfants et petits enfants d'une main de maître. Elle donnait des ordres au Elfes de maisons sans oublier de les remercier. Elle grimpa les marches pour ouvrir la porte qui s'écrasa contre le mur créant un grand BONG sonore, elle était furibonde. Son époux était tranquillement assis sur son fauteuil tel un prince, derrière son bureau. Il enleva les lunettes de vu de son nez et fixa sa femme d'un œil surpris. Elle s'approcha de lui, contourna le bureau et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Les enfants viennent manger et tu ne m'aide même pas ! S'exclama t-elle.

\- Les enfants viennent manger très souvent et tu ne me fais jamais de crises existentielle Hermione. Répondit avec aplomb Drago.

\- Une crise existentielle ?! Je ne fais pas de crise ! J'ai juste envie que mes enfants se sentent bien chez leur parents quand ils viennent manger.

Drago ria devant l'air courroucé de son épouse ce qui l'a mit en rogne. Puis il s'exclama comme une évidence :

\- Toi tu veux qu'ils reviennent à la maison !

Devant cette si simple phrase Hermione soupira et hocha positivement la tête, puis elle s'effondra dans le canapé comme une baleine.

\- Je l'ai est mis au monde, les ai éduqués, leur ai appris à parler, à lire, à écrire, à manger à tout faire et voilà qu'ils m'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette…

\- Mais non Hermione voit le bon côté des choses au moins il n'y a plus de cris, d'engueulade à la maison.

\- Mais ça me manque tous ça, lui dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu veux un autre enfant ? Fit-il paniqué.

\- Mais non idiot j'ai soixante ans c'est impossible mais…

Une lueur brillait dans les yeux de la grand-mère et Drago se rongeait les ongles en attentes de l'idée farfelue d'Hermione.

\- Et si nous adoptions ?

La petite Fanny courais dans les couloirs du manoir son père juste derrière et Lilith qui poussait sa mère tranquillement. Hermione rattrapa in-extrémiste la petite fille avec ses ondulations brune.

\- Mamie !

\- Ma puce tu as tellement grandis. Oh et toi aussi tu es devenu une très jolie adolescente mon cœur, continua Hermione en embrassant Lilith. Et toi tu es toujours belle Charlie, sourit sa mère. Karl je suis sûr que Drago va être heureux de te voir, il est dans son bureau Fanny va le chercher.

La petite couru à l'étage et revient en tirant par la main son Grand-Père.

\- Tu sais je crois que je m'y suis fait aux pantalons pattes d'éléphant et des

T-shirt larges à franges de Lilith mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces vêtements Fanny ?

\- C'est rock, c'est punk !

\- C'est moche, fit-il.

Fanny haussa la tête comme si le commentaire de Drago ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Toi aussi t'es habit ils sont moches, t'es vieux Papy tu ne peut pas comprendre.

Drago avala de travers sous les rires des autres personnes présentes. Puis il cria qu'il n'était pas vieux alors que les autres partaient vers la salon.

Alors que Charlie et Hermione parlaient de travail, Karl et Drago quant à eux parlaient des enfants, d'ailleurs en parlant d'enfants des cris parvinrent à leur oreilles et Fanny qui écoutait sa sœur jouer de la guitare fit en soupirant:

\- C'est James et Raph.

Et bien évidemment c'était exact, ils se disputaient encore pour on ne sais qu'elle raison Théo, le père les engueulait en essayant d'avoir un semblant d'autorité mais comme d'habitude Dianna dût l'aider. La mère de famille tenait sa plus petite fille par la main, Mia peinait a marcher et elle s'accrocha à tout les bord puis fit les derniers pas d'une démarche vacillante jusqu'à ce que son grand-père la prenne dans ses bras.

\- Mia comme tu as changée.

La petite fille avait de ravissant cheveux bouclée couleur châtains, beau mélange des cheveux brun de son père et ceux blond de sa mère. Ses yeux était gris comme ceux de Dianna mais elle avait la même forme fine de visage que Théo. Elle était de nature joyeuse et très maligne, autant dire que c'était un parfait mixte des Malefoy et des MacKenzi. Alors que James était le portrait craché de Théo, Brun, yeux vert mais caractériellement il était aussi roublard et fourbe que les Malefoy tandis que Raph était la copie conforme de Dianna et des Malefoy en général : Blond, yeux gris, peau pâle… Cependant tout le monde était persuadés qu'il ferait un très bon Poufsoufle grâce à sa gentillesse et à son altruisme.

La cheminée s'éclaira d'une lueur verte et soudain toute l'assistance virent apparaître Vénus bientôt suivit d'Antoine et de Juno et Henry. Quand Fanny vit sa cousine et son cousin elle leurs sauta dessus. En effet ils avaient le même âge et ils s'entendaient très bien.

Soudain la porte s'ouvra et Clarissa ainsi que son mari qui marchait difficilement avec une canne arrivèrent il firent la bise à tout le monde et comme toujours Drago et Anthony se broyèrent la main lors de la célèbre salutation mutuelle qu'il se faisait depuis maintenant vingt-deux ans. Clarissa et Hermione levèrent les yeux aux ciel, se qu'ils pouvaient être puérils…

Jason arriva en retrait et embrassa toute sa famille puis chercha Fiona mais il se rendit à l'évidence elle n'était pas encore revenus de son voyage. Le jeune homme et la fille de Jack était inséparable, il n'avait qu'un an de différence et étaient tous les deux dans la maison Serpentard. Jason était un garçon blond au yeux vert et à l'air malicieux, il était malin et ne manquait pas d'idée pour faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs de Poudlard.

\- Dray ne viens pas ? Demanda Hermione à Clarissa d'un air soucieux.

\- Bien évidemment qu'il vient ! S'écria sa fille.

Et justement le jeune homme de vingt et un ans fit son entrée dans la salle. Il était d'une rare beauté, ses cheveux brun était parfaitement coiffé, ses yeux bleue brillait d'une lueur rieuse et il était parfaitement apprêté, portant sur lui que des vetement noble. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier au apparence sous ce physique splendide ce cache un être timide et sensible… Ce qui étonna grandement les Malefoy fut la rousse qui l'accompagnait main dans la main.

Hermione se précipita vers la rouquine et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle lui pris sa veste sans oublier de serrer son petit fils dans ses bras. Tout le monde regardaient la fille aux cotés de Dray d'un œil critique. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en regardant le sol, soudain Drago se racla la gorge en se levant et demanda à Lilith d'aller mettre un autre couvert à la table.

Sous le coup de la surprise la jeune fille releva la tête vers le blond et il vit ses beaux yeux bleu le fixer avec surprise, cette couleur il l'a voyait dans des yeux qu'il ne n'aimait pas du tout…

Clarissa regardait son plus vieux fils puis son époux qui se tenait debout sur ces jambes. Chaque membres de la famille attendaient une explication face à la venu inattendus de la rousse. Hermione et Drago se rongeaient les ongles inquiet. Charlie, Dianna et leurs époux respectifs étaient soupçonneux tandis que Jason souriait complice de la supercherie il se souvenait encore quand ensemble il l'ai avait surpris avec Fiona dans un recoins de Poudlard entrain de faire des choses pas très catholique… Vénus, Antoine et Fanny jouaient avec Lilith et Mia alors que Raph et James se chamaillait encore et encore.

\- Mathilda et moi nous sommes ensemble depuis la quatrième années… Fit Dray en se rapprochant de la jeune fille en un geste protecteur quand il vit son grand-père se lever mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il suivit.

\- Tant que Weasmoche ne met pas les pieds ici alors je veux bien…

Fiona venait tout juste d'arriver à l'aéroport et elle se dépêcha de regarder sa montre, derrière elle se trouvait son père qui la suivait. Elle était vraiment très bizarre depuis quelque mois et il s'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup à son sujet. Ensemble ils transplanèrent dans le manoir Malefoy. La première chose que vit Fiona fut Jason et lui sauta dessus, trop heureuse de le revoir. Il lui rendit son câlin puis quand ils se séparèrent Fiona vit Mathilda et sourit contente que Dray est enfin réussit de la présenter à sa famille, elle même n'était pas capable de présenter son copain à son père. Jack quant à lui était perdu face à la présence de la fille de Ronald et Lavande Weasley parmi les Malefoy.

Fiona demanda la chouette à sa grand-mère pour envoyer une lettre et Hermione lui dit qu'ils allaient bientôt manger.

\- J'envoie une lettre importante et après je viens promis, s'il te plaît mamie !

\- Très bien Fiona, tu n'as qu'à emprunter un volatile dans la volière et dépêche toi. Répondit Hermione, nous t'attendons.

Fiona se grimpa les escaliers un par un et se rendit dans une pièce en demie cercle, elle appela Grinki, le hibou grand duc de son père quand il était jeune. Elle lui donna une pincée de graine et attacha la lettre et le dessin qu'elle lui avait fait à la patte du hibou, lequel prit son envole aussitôt en direction du Canada.

Puis elle revint dans le salon et tous purent se mettre à table. Drago regarda sa petite famille un peu folle d'un œil émerveillé comme toujours, il était si fière d'avoir été le concepteur de cette magnifique tribu. Il sentit une main si douce se poser sur la sienne et tourna la tête vers son épouse… Hermione la prunelle de ses yeux. Si elle savait combien il était heureux. Ensemble ils regardèrent le beau tableau qui se jouait devant leurs yeux. Jack et Henry avaient retrouvés leur complicité d'antan et le premier avait fini par accepter la présence de Juno dans la vie d'Henry. Leur enfants étaient de vrais perles : Les jumeaux Antoine et Vénus par exemple étaient tellement gentils et attentionnés tandis que Fiona était une Serpentarde pure souche, si intelligente, si roublarde et rusé mais beaucoup plus adorable. Si son père savait qu'elle aimait un certain John depuis un an il serait beaucoup trop protecteur,

peut-être est-ce le fait qu'elle avait grandit sans sa mère et que Jack voulait la protéger de tout mais Drago savait que lorsqu'un père à une fille il a envie de l'enfermer dans une haute tour pour ne pas qu'elle quitte le bercail. Ensuite ils tournèrent la tête vers Dianna et son mari, elle faisait manger Mia et Raph et James mangeait tranquillement pour une fois mais Théo qui parlait avec Karl jetait des petits coup d'œil pour être sûr que la situation ne dégénère pas. Charlie riait aux éclats en attendant les bêtises que disait Vénus et Fanny. Lilith se leva et demanda le silence.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle a vous annoncer, commença la jeune fille sous les froncements de sourcils de son entourage. J'ai été découverte par la célèbre maison de disque Wizard.

Tout le monde applaudit la jeune fille et elle se rassit fière d'elle. Puis les grand-parents regardèrent Dray et la petite Mathilda et jamais ils n'auraient pensés qu'un Malefoy s'unirait à un Weasley mais force est de constater le contraire. Drago n'était pas très content du choix de la petite amie de Dray mais il acceptait parce qu'avec l'expérience il avait apprit a ne plus s'inquiéter pour eux, certes quelques fois ils avaient eux besoins d'un petit coup de pouce comme pour Dianna et Théo mais la plut part du temps ils se débrouillaient assez bien pour le faire disjoncter. Puis ses yeux bleus et ceux marrons d'Hermione fixèrent Jason qui parlait a toute vitesse avec Fiona. Il était joyeux et rieur et il était partit pour devenir potioniste car il était l'apprenti du grand Blaise Zabini !

Voilà leur famille, leur famille qui leur avaient donnés des sueurs froides, de l'inquiétude, des pleurs mais tellement plus de bonheur, de rire, de joies et surtout d'amour.

\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait des gosses, fit Drago à Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête et fini guillerette :

\- Il y a des bas et des hauts mais la vie mérite d'être vécut et c'est dans des comme ça que je me dit que malgré la maternité prématurée de Clarissa avec un homme plus vieux qu'elle, l'infirmité de Charlie, la disparition de Jack et le décès de Marisa, le mensonge de Jack et le presque divorce de Juno et Henry. Et ensuite l'union qui a faillit se produire entre Dianna et Evan. Nous arrivons toujours à nous en sortir parce que nous nous aimons. En voici la preuve…

 **Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire, je met fin à cette fiction le cœur lourd je pense que vous comprenez, cela fait bientôt un an que je l'écris… J'aime mes personnages et j'ai du mal à m'en séparer mais voilà il doivent faire leur vie et je leur souhaite de faire encore et toujours des cheveux blanc à mon petit Drago le plus longtemps possible.**

 **Je veux terminer en vous posant des questions et n'hésitez pas à y répondre, je vous aime au revoir.**

 **1) Quel est votre enfants préféré, pourquoi ? (Clarissa, Charlie, Jack, Henry ou Dianna)**

 **2) Quel est votre couple favori, pourquoi ? (Clarissa/Anthony, Charlie/Karl, Jack/Marisa, Henry/Juno, Dianna/Théo)**

 **3) Votre petit enfant préféré, pourquoi ? (Dray, Jason, Fiona, Lilith, Fanny, Vénus et Antoine, James, Raph ou Mia)**

 **4) Que pensez-vous de la vie de nos protagoniste ?**

 **5) Quel chapitre avez-vous préféré, pourquoi ?**

 **6) Selon vous quelle sera la réaction de Jack quand il apprendra la relation de Fiona et de John (fils de Chris et Élise et filleul de Jack)**

 **7) Avez-vous des questions ?**

 **8) Se chapitre vous a t-il plut ?**

 **9) Et pour terminer une question qui me brise le cœur, cette fiction vous a t-elle plut ?**

 **Je vous aimes on se reverra peut être plus tard avec une autre fiction dont je commence un peu à réfléchir de l'histoire !**


End file.
